What? Human Again?
by Twilight-Fan-4eva-701
Summary: After an event that changes Bella into human again, Edward, Nessie, and Bella are forced into hiding. With the family split up and the trio alone in a new town, what will happen if Bella became pregnant again? With she survive another unexpected pregnancy without the rest of the family and only with Edward's help? How will they cope with Bella pregnant, a new town, and a toddler?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and sorry if I forget to do this at every chapter.**

**A.N: Hey everyone, I've had this idea in my head for a while and thought I might try it out. I promise to make this story as wonderful as possible. Please review, I don't want to sound like all those other authors who beg for reviews. If you do review, I'll reconize you in the next chapter. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Heat. That's all that I could feel. The blue cardigan I wore suddenly felt too heavy and stifling. Beads of sweat welled up against my forehead and the nape of my neck. I leaned against the uncomfortable hard chair, grateful for the coolness. I suddenly felt nauseous. My head swam as I sat up on the chair trying to get comfortable.

"Bella, my love? Are you alright? You look a little pale," asked Edward worriedly.

Nessie frowned looking up from the floor at Edward's comment.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I answered, trying to assure Edward.

"Momma, what's wrong," Nessie asked frowning a little

"Nothing sweetheart, I promise,"

I scooped Renesmee up in my arms cradling her and kissed the top of her head. She looked about the size of a three year old, and her growing had slowed down quite a bit. Edward and I were just happy that we would have her as a baby for a bit longer. I hoped she would get some sleep before the flight. She need some rest after the whole ordeal.

"Have there been any more changes about the flight?" I asked Edward

"No, there hasn't been. It's still going to be delayed for a few more hours," Edward said frowning

"Bella, are you sure you are ok?" Edward asked again

Damn, I hadn't been able to fool him. As a vampire my lying skills had improved a teensy tiny bit, but now back as a human my face was able to betray me again. Edward had become even more observant over me after the whole debacle. I don't blame him though. I had been human and then vampire and now human again, thanks so much to Esther. We were all in this position because of her. I thought back to a few weeks ago, when it all started.

It had been a normal day, well normal enough for our family. Alice hadn't even seen this coming. She feels horrible now that she didn't see this coming. I don't blame her of course. Our little bit of peace couldn't have lasted forever. We were all outside in the garden watching Renesmee play, when all of a sudden a vampire appeared from the forest. She was alone at that time. She looked harmless, but little did we know. She introduced herself as Esther.

Esther had long dish water blonde hair that made her look completely average. Her eyes though were the most striking feature of her. They were nothing like any other vampire had. They were not black from thirst or ruby red from hunting humans or even golden from our choice of lifestyle, hunting animals. They were these most unusual colour of violet. They sparkled as she talked about herself and how she came across us. She had heard about us from other vampires.

Apparently our family had become quite famous after the Volturi incident. Esther was polite and kind and sweet. She didn't at all seem dangerous. She seemed to ignore the hostile looks and rudeness from the rest of us. Vampires showing up out of no-where was not a common thing. Esther was most intrigued by our chose of lifestyle as is many vampires we may come across. She wanted to try out our lifestyle as she had began to develop a conscience from killing so many people. To be civil Carlisle invited her to the house to chat. We were most wary of her and her usual eyes our history with nomads didn't help.

Esther listened closely to the story of Edward and I and how Renesmee came about. After a few hours of talking she'd left and the rest of us thought nothing of it. She had left as fast as she had come. Days past and soon weeks and we'd all almost forgotten about the strange visit we'd gotten from Esther. I had later questioned Edward about Esther, and he had told me that her thoughts seemed quite normal and she had nothing to hide. I was put to ease and soon things went back to normal. That was until the letter came. We were all shocked from its arrival. It was not the usual sort of post we normally received. It was thick and looked very regal, something I imagined that a king or queen must use. The contents of the letter were most shocking and confusing.

_Dear Cullens_

_I did not appreciate the treatment I received the last time I met. Under normal circumstances I would punish you for what had happened. Unfortunately my brothers do not feel the same way, and I cannot carry out my plan intended. However I did come across someone very remarkable with an extraordinary ability. My brother did not however find use for her at the moment, but I have. I am not allowed to harm any of you, but let's just say this will be quite interesting for your family._

_Have fun!_

_Caius _

The letter did not make much sense until Esther showed up again out of the blue. But this time she was a completely different person. She was hostile and mean, and didn't care for idle chit chat this time. I couldn't understand how she could change show dramatically. What shocked us the most was when she stood in the middle of the clearing, a few metres from our house and started talking.

She just stood there muttering strange words which sounded like it was in another tongue. She looked like she was summoning something. All of a sudden there was a rush of wind, and her hair flew windly making her look demented. None of us could understand what was going on, and when we tried to get near her, we couldn't, like there was some sort of physical shield blocking us. The shield reminded me of Renata's gift even though I had never actually experianced it.

All of a sudden there was a spark of pain that shot through my body. I didn't even have time register what happened. When I awoke I was human. I a dull ache in my head which felt like I would never go away. My whole body ached and felt like lead. I vaguely remember wondering if a hangover felt like this. There was nothing that we could do. Carlisle examined me and after taking a series of painful blood tests, in which I ran from the needles, he conclueded that I was indeed human again. We all were confused and scared of what could happen, especially since Alice couldn't see what would happen in the near future. So we did the hardest thing the family has ever had to do.

We split up. It was safer that way; we didn't know what else Esther might do or even what she could do. Carlisle is convinced that she is a witch. Before then I didn't even know witches existed. Well to be fair three years ago I didn't know vampires existed either. Carlisle admitted to having heard about witches, but didn't know if the rumors were true or if they were all made up. Well I'm going to have to believe him, because somehow I am now HUMAN _again._

So that was how Edward, Nessie and I ended up at the airport. The others had left already, we were the last to leave, but our flight had been delayed. Just our luck, I still half expected Esther to burst into the room and possibly turn us to rats. It probably wasn't the best idea for the family to split up but it was the only thing we could do at the moment.

The nausea I felt earlier returned, and I barely made it to the trash can before I threw up. Edward was by my side in a second, making sure I was ok.

"BELLA, are you alright?" Edward asked panickly

"Yeah, I'm ok…the throwing up is just the side effect when you are changed from a vampire into a human by a witch," I said trying to lighten the mood.

I suddenly found myself overcame with emotion and started crying uncontrollably into Edward's chest. What was wrong with me. I never was this emotional last time I was human.

"Ssshhh sweetheart, everything will be okay," Edward said trying to get me to stop crying.

At that moment, Nessie started crying in a result of me crying. I felt guilty for making her cry which made me want to cry even more. Edward grabbed Nessie and me and pulled us on to his lap and tried soothing us.

I stopped crying when I noticed everyone staring. How weird we must look to everyone. One teenager with a crying toddler and another teenager crying on his lap. This is what our lives had come to. I buried my head into Edward's cold shoulder wishing our family wasn't splitting up and we weren't going into hiding.

* * *

**A.N: Tell me what you think, do you like it or not? It only takes a second to review, even if you just put a smilely face you will make my day. Remember I'll remember to reconize you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading! I was so excited when I saw the reviews.  
**

**A big special thank you to:Applelover21; bc (Guest); Marieee (Guest); I'm a weirdo (Guest); kadeejayybaybee; x-LaissezLesBonTempsRouler-x; Team Edward Rules All.**

**You guys seriously made my day! Thank you! Cyber hugs to all of you.  
**

**And thank you to everyone who marked my story and me as an author as their favourite. And also to everyone following the story.  
**

**I've decided to be awesome(jk, jk) and give everyone two chapters insted of one, partly because the chapter become too long for just one.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Still at the airport**

"Urgh, no, the flight's been delayed again!" I wailed.

"Unfortunately my love, don't worry, it's just a few more hours and then we'll be off," Edward replied.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Renesmee whimpered.

I turned to Nessie and asked, "What would you like, baby?"

"I want McDonalds!" Nessie cried happily.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Edward smiled.

We made our way to McDonalds, grateful that there actually was one in the airport. I was suddenly feeling ravenous. We ordered a happy meal for Renesmee and a burger and nuggets for me. Edward wrinkled his nose at the smell of the food, and I just laughed at him. We went back to the waiting area to wait for our flight when we were done.

"Mommy, look! Look at my toy!" Renesmee screamed happily launching herself at me.

Unfortunately she was holding a juice box in her other hand, and spilled it on me. Just my luck, I thought sarcastically to myself. Edward held back a chuckle as I picked another sweater to wear from my suitcase. I took my clothes and made a beeline to the nearest bathroom. I changed quickly in case someone would see me.

While putting on my shirt I noticed my stomach bulge a tiny bit out. Had it always been like that? I was never super skinny like all the so called models back in Phoenix, but hadn't I always had a flat stomach? I must be imagining it, I thought to myself. It must be because as a vampire I had a flat stomach. I stared into the mirror while brushing my hair. My skin was a sickly pale colour, no wonder Edward had been worried about me.

I walked back slowly to Edward, trying to ignore the subtle pain in my feet; it must be the lack of sleep I thought. Edward was feeding Renesmee from a Sippy cup, trying to get her to sleep. We carried a thermos of blood for Renesmee hidden in our bags. That would be a tough thing to explain to the airport officials, regarding why we were carrying blood in our luggage. Nessie could hunt for herself, but only smaller animals, that's why Edward preferred to hunt for her, until she was older. I sat back down on the uncomfortable chairs again, wishing for time to move faster. This flight cannot be delayed again, I seriously couldn't take it.

"Finally, she's asleep," Edward said quietly to not wake Nessie, who was now curled up in a blanket on the chair closest to us.

I crawled on to Edward's lap hoping to get some rest before the flight. Edward put his arms around my waist, holding me gently.

"Did you feel - not it can't be," Edward said suddenly

"What's wro-," was all I could get out before I rushed to the nearest trash can, throwing up my lunch.

"Bella, are you ok," Edward asked cradling me as gentle as he could.

"I'm fine," I said weakly.

"Bella, do you…maybe think that…that you could be…be pregnant," Edward asked stuttering softly.

I froze, Edward was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear him. Could I be pregnant? I mean since I was human again, we'd only had sex once. It was a moment of panic and fear after what had happened with Esther. We didn't think about protection at all, we had never used it before. Being pregnant again had never gone through my mind that night at all. I couldn't really be pregnant again, could I? I'd know if I was pregnant again right? But everything suddenly made sense, everything fit.

"Bella?"

"Umm…I don't know, maybe," I said stuttering.

Edward was talking again, but I wasn't listening. Another child…another baby. A small smile crept up my face. I suppose I'd love to have another child. Esme, Alice and Rosalie would be ecstatic. When Nessie was born, it was like she was their daughter too. Renesmee was such a surprise, but a good kind, not the bad. When I looked up at Edward, he placed a hand on my stomach and he was smiling widely.

"We gonna have another baby!" Edward shouted happily.

"Shhh, we don't know that yet," I said laughing quietly. Edward's happiness is contagious.

"Edward, would a pregnancy test work?" I questioned inquiringly.

"Let's go try one," said Edward.

"I'll go buy one right now," Edward replied.

"No! No, don't leave me alone," I wailed. I don't think I could sit without him, even for a few minutes.

"Relax, my love, we'll go together," Edward answered soothingly.

I looked over at Nessie who was still fast asleep, and wondered how she'd feel about a new brother or sister. She be such a good older sister and she'd look after him or her so well.

"What about Nessie?" I asked.

"I saw a daycare facility near the shops. She can stay there until we get the results so she won't have to worry," Edward replied with a perfect answer as always.

* * *

**A.N: Me and my author notes, you're probably tired as them already. Please review, it only takes a few seconds. Even if it's just a smiley face. Like this :) Remember if you do I'll recognize you in chapter 4! :)**

**Also, it would be absolutely amazing if you reviewed in both chapters, I would love it! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Here's the continuation from the last chapter. Remember to review. I'll love you if you do. :) And I'll recognize you in the next chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Bella POV  
**

I was very nervous as I waited for Edward to finish feeding Renesmee. She was still a little groggy from her nap, and we waited until she perked up to take her to the daycare.

Once she was feed and happy again, we took a walk to the daycare. I knew I had to tell Nessie very carefully about leaving her. She is still very clingy because of the Volturi incident when they thought she was an immortal child. Renesmee is still terrified that we are going to leave her; even though we've told her a hundred times that we are not going to. I know she still has nightmares that are so violent that she wakes up in the middle of the night crying.

"Ness, look at the daycare, doesn't it look so wonderful," Edward said trying to make her like it.

"I guess," Nessie replied softly probably wondering why he was bringing it up.

"Wouldn't you like to go and play there?" Edward asked playing along again.

"Maybe," Nessie said frowning confusedly.

"Nessie, sweetie, daddy and I are going to have to leave you here for a little bit so we can sort out some things," I said crouching down in front of her.

"No! No!" cried Nessie loudly

"It's just for a little bit sweetie pie, I promise we will come back," said Edward trying to sooth her.

Renesmee was now full on crying in the middle of the center attracting many people to stare and scowl at us for disturbing them.

"Nessie…Renesmee, please listen, we'll be right back, I swear, we just have to go pick up a few things and then we'll go for ice-cream."

This seemed to quiet Nessie quite a bit. She stopped crying full on and sniffled trying to listen to us. I wiped her face with my sleeve and hugged her before speaking again.

"See, look at that clock, we'll be back before the big hand is on four, I promise."

Once Renesmee seemed to be settled in the daycare, and playing with the blocks, Edward and I walked to the nearest pharmacy, which also happened to be in the center.

"Here we are," Edward said as we stopped outside. I took a deep breath and walked inside holding Edward's hand. I was so nervous. My whole body was shaking and I almost felt like fainting. Now would not be a good time to faint.

We walked over to a young pharmacist who happened to be tall and bottle blonde. She was chewing bubble gum loudly and reading a fashion magazine. **(A.N: I don't mean to offend anyone, but if I do, I'm sorry.) **She ignored us and carried on reading.

Edward cleared his throat trying to get her attention. As soon as she saw Edward, she immediately stopped reading and pulled her shirt down trying to expose her cleavage. _So gross, I thought._

"What can I do for you?" asked Jordon the pharmacist as I read her name tag. Isn't Jordon supposed to me a boy's name?** (A.N: Again, don't mean to offend anyone with the name Jordon.)**

"Please could you show us where the pregnancy tests are," Edward asked in smooth voice

The pharmacist smirked at me; I really didn't want to know what she was thinking. I only could imagine. Edward on the other hand had to listen to what she was thinking.

"Sure, this way," the pharmacist said in a sugary voice. She walked over to the shelf showing us where it was.

"Honey, don't you think you're a little young to be getting pregnant? Unplanned I suppose? I could give you the number to a clinic, I hear the abortions are quite safe there," Jordon, the pharmacist, said in a mean voice turning to me.

I was too stunned to speak, I just stared at Jordon. I couldn't believe what she had just said. Surprisingly enough, I started crying. I knew she was harsh, but I didn't think I'd cry. Edward took me into his arms holding me softly and turned to Jordon.

"How DARE you say those things! For your information, Bella and I are married, and already have a daughter. We love each other, and we are a perfect family. We will NOT be aborting this baby, unplanned or not! I suggest you leave now, before I call your manager and get you fired!" Edward said angrily. Jordon stuttered half formed apologies and fled from us in near tears.

"Bella are you alright, don't listen to what she just said, she is just jealous of us," Edward said trying to calm me down.

"I'm fine," I said wiping my eyes. I knew what Edward said was true. I don't know why I started crying though. I turned to the shelf, remembering the pregnancy test.

"There's so many," I hissed staring at the shelves of different brands of tests. "Which, do we take," I asked.

"Umm, we'll take that one," Edward said pointing at the most expensive one. It made sense; the most expensive was usually the best. **(A.N: I don't know how much pregnancy tests costs, I don't live in America, and never ever needed one myself, I'm way to young!) **We quickly took the test and paid for it, avoiding Jordon, and made our way to the nearest bathroom.

"Edward, you can't come in here," I whispered loudly to Edward.

"Why not?" Edward asked looking confused.

"It's the ladies' bathroom! You'll have to wait outside," I said to him. Edward looked at me with a resigned look on his face as I went inside the bathroom. I found the nearest empty stall and went inside. The door closed with a bang that startled me. I was nervous again. The shaking was back, and I couldn't help myself. I had to read the box twice, I couldn't see it properly because my hands were shaking so much. I took my time, reading every label and text, after all it was my first time using a pregnancy test and ultimately my last. The waiting part of the test was horrible, I couldn't stop fidgeting as I waited for the result.

"Bella, are you ok?" I heard Edward call from outside. He must have heard my heartbeat spike since I could hear it myself.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I called back to him. He must have been as nervous as I was, he had to be.

The seconds could not go any more slower than it went right now. I swear I felt like fainting and throwing up at the same time. I forced myself to calm down and take deep breaths. I needed to pull myself together. I felt like calling Edward inside with me, but I don't think the other people in the room would like that very much at all. I counted the seconds slowly in my head, and finally the time was up. It was time to know the result. I took another deep breath, and looked down at the pregnancy test. I gasped, it couldn't be, it was...

* * *

**A.N: Mwahaha, I'm evil I know. In my story summary it says Bella will be pregnant, but it didn't say when!**

** Please review, it makes my day to see them. It only takes a few seconds, even a smiley face will do. Even if the same people review again, I'd be happy Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you review. Tell me what you want in the next chapter, and I'll try and put it in. **

**Also, I would LOVE it if you reviewed both chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's the chapter, it's kinda longish because I couldn't update yesterday. Sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and thanks to everyone who marked my story and me as an author as their favourite.**

**And also a HUGE special thank you to: stacyw66; kadeejayybaybee; EdwardAnthonyCullenMason 1th; Team Edward Rules All; x-LaissezLesBonTempsRouler-x; and GreenSugar2500**

**All of you guys seriously make my day! :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Still at the Airport  
**

Positive. I stared at the two blue lines, not knowing whether I was imagining it or not. After staring

at it for a few more seconds, I concluded that I was actually pregnant and not imagining it.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward called out hesitantly from outside.

"Yeah," I called out softly knowing he could hear me.

I walked out of the stall to the basins and stared into the mirror. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror at first. She looked flushed and utterly shocked. Until I took that test, there was always the slightest possibility that I wasn't pregnant. But I was.

I walked out the bathroom to find a very agitated and nervous Edward. I had never seen him like this before. I resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"Well?" Edward asked

"I'm pregnant," I replied

The look on Edward's face was incredible. He looked like a kid on Christmas Day. I watched as his eyes light up and his grin widen. I couldn't help but smile at him. His enthusiasm was contagious. I shrieked suddenly as Edward lifted me up and spun me in a circle.

"We're going to have another baby! Nessie's going to be so happy! We have to go tell her," Edward shouted.

"Wait, are you feeling okay? No nausea? Cravings? Are you tired? I can carry you," Edward carried on. This time I couldn't help but start laughing. This was so typical Edward. My overprotective Edward.

Edward stared at me, probably wondering why I had started laughing at him. "Edward, relax! I'm fine! I'm pregnant to disabled," I replied trying to get Edward to stop talking.

"Are you sure, because now that you're pregnant-" Edward started.

"Edward, I've been pregnant before! I know. Let's just go tell Renesmee," I said.

Edward smiled, his breath taking smile, which still made my heart flutter. "Sure love," Edward said taking my hand and guiding my slowly.

We talked as we walked over to the daycare. I hadn't expected Edward to be so happy and excited about the baby. Sure, I knew he'd be happy, but this, it was amazing. Edward had been so different when I was pregnant with Renesmee.

I do realize why of cause. None of us knew what to expect when I was pregnant with Nessie. Everything then was scary, but now both of us kind of knew what to expect. We wouldn't be so nervous and scared all the time. There was another difference with this pregnancy. When I was pregnant with Renesmee, I had the whole family's support, well most of them anyway. I mean, I know I have Edward, but how in the world are we going to do this without the rest of the family's help. I voiced all of my concerns to Edward, but he didn't have answer either.

"Oh, Edward, when are we going to tell the others?" I asked. I had completely forgotten about telling them. It had completely slipped my mind. That's so strange though. Edward wouldn't have forgotten, nor has he mentioned it to me, hmmm…..

"Edward?" I looked up at him wondering why he hadn't answered me. Edward was frowning, his eyes staring off in to the distance. When he turned back to me, he answered slowly,

"Bella, my love, maybe we shouldn't tell them for now."

I gasped, I couldn't help myself, and just the thought of keeping such a big secret from the rest of the family sent me into panic mode. "Noooooo," I wailed unable to help myself.

"Shhh Bella, I need you to relax, and calm down," Edward said soothing me.

"But we need them Edward, they're family, they can help us!" I shouted sending myself into full on panicking. I felt tears run down my face, as Edward wiped them away.

"Bella, Bella sweetheart, listen to me," Edward said stopping me and putting his hand on my shoulders.

"The stress isn't good for the baby, yes I know it's important we tell them, but they are still far away, and they can't help even if they want to. And it's safer this way too, the Volturi can't know about the baby. They might try and do something, and I can't lose you and the baby like that. We're just going to have to survive on our own for a while. We can do this Bella, I know we can."

"Ok," I replied. That's all I could say right now, especially without worrying Edward. I mulled over Edward's speech and I realized that he was right. Drat, he was always right. I felt foolish now for over reacting. I felt silly for acting out the way I did. I mean I'm a grown woman, for Heaven's sake. I shouldn't be over-reacting and crying like that. I sighed; it must just be the pregnancy hormones. Well at least I got to use that excuse again.

"Do you think Nessie will be jealous?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Jealous?" I frowned.

"Of the new baby, we will be taking some attention away from her," Edward said.

"Umm…I don't know, I was an only child, I never had to experience that. How did you feel about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less, I knew I was still Carlisle and Esme's favourite," Edward said chucking.

"Well, were just going to have to see," I said smiling.

"We'd better hurry, it's nearly 4' 0 clock," Edward said.

We raced back to the daycare and made it there on time. We really didn't want to face one of Nessie's meltdowns especially in public.

"Momma, you're back!" Renesmee shouted, when she saw me. "Yes, I am sweetie." I picked her up and hugged her tight. Even though I was without her for a very short while, I still had missed her. I still feel like I could lose her any minute. I pouted when Edward took her from me and hugged her. I knew that he also missed her too. We walked back to the waiting area and sat down before we announced the news.

"Renesmee, we have some very exciting news for you," Edward said crouching down Nessie's level

"Daddy, are we going back home?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"No sweetie, not just yet." Nessie's face fell. My heart sunk when I saw this. I knew she wasn't taking the separation well. I know she misses everyone very much.

"Nessie, your momma and I are going to have another baby!" Edward said smiling again.

"You mean I'm going to have a little brother or sister!" Nessie shouted excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart you are," I said chuckling. The look on Nessie's face was unbelievable. She was so excited.

"But Nessie, you're going to have to help us out and be a big girl, okay?" Edward asked

"Yes daddy, I promise I will," Nessie said beaming at us.

"You're going to throw any tantrums, and you can't have Momma carrying you, so you can't launch yourself at her," Edward continued. Nessie nodded her head and listen very carefully.

"Daddy, where's the baby now?" Nessie asked inquiring.

"Well, Ness, the baby is still in momma's stomach," Edward said. Nessie crawled onto my lap, and put her head on my stomach.

"But I can't hear the baby," Renesmee said frowning. Edward and I couldn't help chuckling.

"The baby is still very little, sweetie," I said still chuckling.

"Daddy how did the baby get into Momma's stomach?" Renesmee asked in her cute little girl voice. I couldn't help but smirk at Edward.

"Er, Bella?" Edward asked in a strained voice.

"She asked you, Edward," I said trying not to laugh.

Edward turned back to Nessie and said, "Well, the baby is in there because the baby still needs to grow."

"Yes, but how did it get there?" Nessie asked persistently.

"Er, well you see…oh look I think our flights back on track, I'll go check," Edward said trying to distract her. Nessie soon lost interest, but I knew she'd bring it up again later.

"Nice cover up," I whispered into Edward's ear when he got back.

"That wasn't a cover up, our flight is very soon, we should actually start getting ready to go," Edward replied. "Oh," was all I could say.

Soon, we'd be on a plane flying to some small town, in the middle of no-where to hide. On the plus side, I was pregnant and without the rest of the family. Oh, how are we going to survive?

* * *

**A.N: There's chapter 4! Please review, I love them. It only takes a few seconds, even if you review a smiley face I'd be happy. Like this :) Even if the same people review I would be overjoyed! Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and sorry if I forget to do this at every chapter.**

**A.N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I've tried my best to make it sound real. I haven't actually ever been on a plane before, so I tried to make it as realistic as possible. I hope I got most of the things right in this chapter. The town of Goodville and its inhabitants are totally made up and are from my imagination.**

**A special, big, HUMONGOUS thank you to: GreenSugar2500; dann965; MissMartha; Emily Redbird; carlislecullen45; stacyw88; Team Edward Rules All; Readergirl56; x-LaissezLesBonTempsRouler-x**

**You guys are the best! And make my day! :)  
**

**And thank you to everyone reading my story and who marked my story and me as an author as their favourite. And also to everyone following the story.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

To say the airplane was crowded was an understatement. It was packed to the max. It was actually quite worrying, the airplane didn't look safe to leave the ground let alone fly in the air. Since so many flights had been canceled and delayed due to the weather, no planes were leaving half empty with free seats. I don't know how Edward managed to get these seats.

Even though we had been waiting so long, we still didn't book much in advance. Due to our late booking, we couldn't have first class. Edward was not happy about that. He was always used to first class. I on the other hand, have travelled in third class, so this was not entirely foreign to me.

After feeling relatively fine in the airport, my body decided to choose now to feel sick. On an airplane. This would only happen to me. I wasn't used to feeling this way. One of the perks of being a vampire was that you never got sick or caught any viruses. I don't know how I was going to manage the entire flight. Besides feeling utterly weak and tired I knew the baby needed nourishment.

Except this baby was going to want blood. We couldn't exactly smuggle in a flask of blood in our carry-on bags. We did have blood in our luggage, but unfortunately we couldn't take out it in our carry-on bags. They airport officials took a large amount of time ruffling through our carry-ons. They searched meticulously through everyone's bags. Edward said something about them looking for a bomb or something. I eyed the dodgy looking man with his shirt collars up and I prayed it wouldn't be our flight with a bomber on it.

Nessie was surprisingly quite calm and in control. Nessie's self-control was very good, except we'd never put her in a room with so many humans in it. It was like she didn't even notice all the other humans in such a small space. I knew she would get bored in the flight, so we packed her a hand-held. Unfortunately Renesmee's attention span was short. If something didn't interest her she would stop paying attention to it. Carlisle said it was due to the fact she can learn so fast.

As soon as the airplane started to leave the ground, I started to feel worse. I felt dizzy, even though I was sitting down. I felt hot and cold at the same time and I felt like fainting. I took a deep breath, trying to get the feeling to go away.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him and saw his worried face. I attempted a small smile to try and reassure him.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," I answered in a weak voice. "Edward, I'll be right back, I'm going to the restroom." If it weren't for the number of people on board, I'm sure he would have come in with me.

I barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. I was actually proud of myself for not throwing up on some random passenger on the plane. I also managed to get to the bathroom without even tripping on anything. It is a mission to get through the very narrow aisles I tell you. I gargled my mouth thoroughly trying I get rid of all trances of vomit.

I looked very pale in the mirror, ghostly even. A light sheen had broken out on my forehead and I looked tired. Tired and young. The airport officials had stared at Edward and I when we bordered the plane, especially since we had Nessie with us. We didn't look old enough to have Nessie. I smiled wryly, what would people think if they saw me pregnant, and with Nessie.

I was wearing a fleece jacket due to the weather, on the plane however it felt too hot to wear. As I unzipped my jacket, I felt my once flat stomach. It was any more. I put my hand on my stomach and looked down and smiled. The bulge didn't make me look pregnant, not yet anyway. But I could still see it. I still couldn't believe I was carrying another baby. A baby which was growing inside of me, and depended on me. I was still smiling as I walked back to my seat.

"Feeling better, my love?" Edward asked.

"Yip," I said still smiling.

"You're in a good mood," Edward commented on my happy mood.

"I am," I replied. "I just realized something."

"What?" asked Edward.

"We're going to have another baby!" I said struggling to keep my voice down. I had to remember that we were still on an airplane with other people.

Edward chuckled, "Are you only realizing that now?"

"No, I always knew, it just…dawned on me that are family is getting bigger." I said smiling. Edward just pulled me into his arms, and hugged me gently.

Later on, Edward ordered me a medium rare steak which still had a little blood on it. It did in fact make feel better. I was though craving for chocolate. They didn't have it on the flight. I was going to have to get Edward to go and buy it for me. I tried to get some rest, but I couldn't help but think about where we were going.

It was a small town called Goodville near North Carolina. Edward said it's a very small town that not many people know of. Apparently it's even smaller than Forks. I don't know how that is possible though. Edward chose that town because it is so isolated and in the middle of no-where. Edward had apparently lived in the nearby towns when it was still just him, Carlisle and Esme. But then again, that was a long time ago, who knows what the place is like now.

I wonder what the people are like. I restrained a nervous chuckle wondering if they actually were so 'good'. I wondered about what they would think of us. I mean, two teenagers with a toddler, and oh yeah, one of the teenagers was pregnant.

Me being pregnant was going to change things. We were supposed to fit in and act like a normal family so we wouldn't draw much attention. I was going to take care of Nessie at home, and pretend to 'study' while Edward was supposed to get a job so we'd look normal. He wasn't going to do that willingly now with me being pregnant.

Our official story was that we'd just finished high school and we'd decided a change of scenery was necessary, and to get away from our old town and life, we wanted a nice safe and quiet town to raise our daughter in. After much argument with the rest of the family, we decided we should rather claim Nessie as our own. It was better we changed the story.

It could work, Edward and I looked around 19 years old and Nessie looked about 3 or 4 years old. I would have had to have been pregnant at 15 years old. I mean it is possible, I've seen before. Just look at the show 16 and pregnant. We just hoped the town would take pity on us and not snub us for having a baby so young.

* * *

**A.N: Here's chapter 5 :) I'm sorry if I didn't get anything right, if I didn't please tell me. Please review, it seriously makes my day, really. It only takes a few seconds, I don't even mind smiley faces, in fact I love them. If the same people review I still would be exstatic! Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's the next chapter, a day early I might add, thank you long weekend! I hope you like it.**

**A GIANORMUS thank you to: Emily Redbird; Team Edward Rules All; stacyw66; southeast; BeyondSanity12; MyZebraWillEatYou; harleymaria; MissMartha; dann965; Gothic Danger16; xXxPiNKxXX.**

**You are all seriously AWESOME! You all make my day! :) **

**And thank you to everyone reading my story and who marked my story and me as an author as their favourite. And also to everyone following the story.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Daddy are we there yet?" Renesmee asked for what sounded like the hundredth time.

"No, not yet sweetie, we'll be there soon," Edward replied from the front seat.

I smiled and kissed the top of Nessie's curls. Renesmee's patience was waning, very very fast. We'd been driving from the airport for about 2 hours now. I was even getting tired of it. I couldn't wait to get to Goodville. After sitting in the airport waiting for so long and then the flight, I really needed a shower and a soft bed to sleep in.

"Are we there now?" Nessie asked again. Edward shot me a look from the front seat, as if to say "do something."

"No, Ness, we'll only be there in a few hours, why don't you try and sleep," I said to Nessie.

It would be better if she didn't sleep, it will be dark when we get to Goodville. If she sleeps now, she'll be up the whole night. Right now, there was nothing else for her to do. She had played her hand held so much that it was dead right now.

Thankfully I was feeling a bit better now. I half expected myself to get car sick. I'm glad I didn't, for my sake and Nessie's. After giving Nessie her bottle she finally fell asleep. The bad thing was that we were nearly out of blood. I needed more for the baby; I'd been taking some of Nessie's share. I felt really bad about it, I was literally taking food away from my own daughter.

But I knew the baby needed the blood for nourishment and from experience I knew I'd feel awful without it. This time Edward and I were going to have me drink animal blood instead of human blood. The baby might not be craving animal blood, but it was the only thing we could do right now. Without Carlisle, we didn't have license to be getting blood. I knew the Cullens had connections, but acquiring blood was a whole different thing. Also, if the baby drank animal blood first, we wouldn't have to try and wean the baby off human blood like we did with Nessie. I hoped that if the baby never drinks human blood, the craving would be less. Nessie already had a good self-control and we hoped that the new baby would too.

"There it is, the town of Goodville," Edward said softly as we drove past a battered sign that said, "Welcome to Goodville, the nicest people in North Carolina."

"Nicest people in North Carolina, seriously?" I asked.

"Well, that's something to have to live up to," Edward replied chuckling.

We passed many houses, some were large, some were small, but all the houses looked unnaturally perfect and clean. Not a dirty lawn, or shattered window or even a tattered old car. Every house we passed looked perfect; I imagined storybook perfect families without a hair out of place or shoe out of line. Our being here was going to cause some serious gossip and angry towns' people for ruining their perfect little town.

I suddenly felt angry, why should all these people live perfect little lives in a beautiful town with perfect jobs and perfect families. What makes them so special that they got to live this way, without a care in the world or danger to their families?

Why should my family be put in danger? Why should we have to split up? Why should Edward and I have to go through me being pregnant alone? I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I was being judgemental. I was doing exactly what I didn't want everyone to do when they took a look at our family. And also, I didn't know a thing about their lives, just what their houses look like on their outside.

"Here it is, our home," Edward said as he pulled up to the entrance of a small cottage. He was wrong though, this wasn't our home. This was just a house, a house with nothing familiar or comforting, nothing of which reminded me of home. Even though our family, our whole family had to keep moving to avoid suspicious of us never aging, every house we moved to was a home. Each house had our own personal charm and the family made it complete.

The driveway was gravel with round footstones which led up to the entrance of the cottage. There were bushes on each side of the doorway which bloomed light pink flowers on it. The cottage was beautiful like it was just out of a storybook, I had to admit that. It vaguely reminded me of our own cottage back in Forks, except that was even more beautiful courtesy of Esme. The cottage looked perfect just like all the other houses in this town.

It was already dark now, most people would be lounging around the house or even getting ready for bed. Except here we were, moving into a house in the middle of the night. It was better though, there wouldn't be many people to spy on us at this hour. I carried a now awake Nessie out of the car and stopped, waiting for Edward.

I stopped at the door looking around for the first time, I had been too distracted at the house to look around. There was a large house on the left next to ours with a low picket fence dividing the yards. The house, like all the houses looked very neat and perfect. This house was different though, this house had rather a posh, regal manner to it. I momentarily imagined strict looking sharp faced parents who didn't let their children play in the yard.

I looked over to the house right of us and saw other large looking house. This house appeared to have children. I noticed from the flower stickers on the windows. Even this house looked like it held professional in it. A quick look at the houses across the street confirmed it, our house was by far the smallest. We didn't need a big house, it was just Edward, Nessie and I. A flutter in my stomach reminded me of our newest addition. I placed my hand on my stomach willing the baby to move again, but unfortunately the baby didn't.

"I haven't forgotten that thresholds were a part of my job description and I'd carry you inside my love, but with the bags and Nessie, and opening the door, I don't think it would be a good idea," whispered Edward into my ear. His cool breath sent shivers down my back and brought back a flood of inappropriate memories. My face flushed deep red as I went through the memories of us alone. Edward took one look at me and chuckled. Nessie looked confused as she watched the exchange between us, I'm glad she did.

Edward unlocked the door and switched the light on while bringing in the bags. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. I knew the house was already furnished. It was too inconvenient for us to have to furnish a whole house, especially since we didn't know how long we were staying. Nessie jumped out of my hands to look around. I followed suit and joined her.

The door opened into a cozy looking lounge. It almost had a cabin in the woods look it. The décor was warm browns which tied the room together. The kitchen was small, and open planned with looked over to lounge. There was a bed in the corner which also looked over to the lounge. I assumed this was one of the bedrooms. It seemed like there was three rooms all squashed into one. The passage led to another small bedroom which would be Renesmee's and a bathroom with a large Jacuzzi like tub. It looked very appealing to me, which was strange since I preferred showers instead of baths.

I walked back to the lounge to unpack my bags. But the large bed looked so soft and appealing. Promising myself to only sit on the bed, I soon found myself lying on the soft mattress, my head hitting the feather like pillow.

"Sleep my love, rest for you and the baby," I heard Edward's voice as he whispered into my ear and kissed the top of my head lightly with his cool lips. I felt Edward pull a blanket over me and I tried to reject it but Edward's velvety voice lulled me into falling asleep.

* * *

**A.N: Here's chapter 6! I really hoped you like it. :) Please review, I'll say it again, even though you're bored of hearing it. I love reviews and they make my day. Please review and tell me what you think, it only takes a second. I don't even mind if it's just a smiley face :) I'll still be happy even if the same people review, I never get tired of them. Remember if you do, I'll recognize you in the next chapter. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Here's the next chapter. It's the longest I've done so far. You are all in for a treat. I hope you like it! :)**

**I would like to give a GIANT LARGE thank you to: harleymaria; dann965; stacyw66; Team Edward Rules All; Cathrine1604; EdwardCullenLover10; 4blueeyes9; Victoria; GreenSugar2500; BeyondSanity12; xXxPiNKxXx**

**I ADORE your reviews! :) It makes my day to see all your reviews on my phone! :)**

**And thank you to everyone reading my story and who marked my story and me as an author as their favourite. And also to everyone following the story.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I knew it was too early when I woke up. It was still dark outside and way too early to get up. But then what woke me up? I stretched my arms above my head, stiff from sleeping so still. It took me a moment to realize Edward was not next to me.

"Edward?" I called out softly in the dark, my fingers only finding empty sheets.

"Bella? Did I wake you, I'm sorry sweetheart," came Edward's voice in the dark. He wrapped his cool arms around me, and I inhaled his sweet smell.

I sat up quickly, and tried to ignore the sudden onset of dizziness. I tugged at his leather jacket realizing it was on for the first time, "Are you going somewhere?" I asked quietly with my head still nestled in his neck. Edward hesitated and pursed his lips.

"What?" I asked getting impatient.

"I was planning on going hunting, to get some more blood for you and Nessie, but now that you're awake…" Edward said trailing off.

I took a deep breath, I knew Edward didn't want to leave me, especially now, but we couldn't do anything else now could we. We needed blood and Edward did the smart thing and wanted to leave and come back before I woke up. I frowned realizing that now I was up I wouldn't want him to leave.

So I put on a brave face knowing that Edward wouldn't go if I didn't. "Go! I'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked pulling back to look into my face.

"Yes I'm sure, I promise. I'll just be sleeping the whole time." I answered back trying to be as sure as possible. Edward got up and moved toward the front door before turning back, "Are you absolutely sure?"

The look on my face must be the answer enough, because Edward chuckled lightly. "Stay in bed okay, don't do any of the unpacking or cleaning alright, nothing that could harm the baby" Edward said sternly but I saw a smile in his face.

"Fine," I said huffing, crossing my arms and falling back into bed.

I couldn't fall asleep, I felt too uncomfortable. My jeans suddenly felt too tight and my sweater felt hot and snug. I struggled to pull them off while still lying in bed and trying to keep my eyes closed. I glanced at the clock and groaned aloud it was only 2.30 am.

When I finally managed to fall asleep I had an unusual dream. I dreamt of a little boy. He looked about two years old. He had curly bronze hair that stuck up in random places. He had fair skin, fair like snow. We were in a beautiful meadow, like the one Edward and I had in Forks.

It was filled with flowers that were scattered in handfuls around the meadow. The little boy sat in the middle of the meadow with his back to me and his head down. I walked over to him slowly. He was holding a bright violet flower in his hand. As soon as he saw me, he lifted his head and stared at me with bright chocolate brown eyes. He lifted his hand to give me the flower and uttered the word, "Mama."

The dream jolted me awake. I was sweating as I sat up in bed. Dreams like this scared me sometimes. I never had them so vivid since I was pregnant with Renesmee. When I was pregnant with her, I dreamt of a boy but instead I had a girl. Did this mean I was going to have another girl or am I having a boy like I dreamt? Urgh, this was frustrating I didn't know what to think. A sudden jolt of nausea stopped my thinking and had me running to the bathroom. This was one of the things I hated about being pregnant.

The unfamiliar bathroom had me confused for a second. The walls were a light mint green that didn't help with my nausea. After successfully throwing up whatever was left in my stomach I felt exhausted. I hadn't been sleeping well and waking up so early didn't help. It was 5:00 am the second time I woke up. There was no way I'd be able to get back to bed. I also needed to unpack even though Edward told me not to. It had to be done sometime. The cottage was very nice but we still had to have a lot of things done to it.

After deliberating I decided on a shower. It was still early and I needed to be awake. After finally finding towels I stepped into an unfamiliar shower. The warm water felt wonderful against my stiff muscles and I couldn't help just standing under it. After finishing most of the hot water I realized I still needed to give Renesmee a bath, and she would not enjoy a cold one.

I managed to find an almost matching outfit from my suitcase and change before the doorbell rang. I didn't even notice there was a doorbell. Who on earth would be knocking on the door, especially at…I glanced at the clock checking… at 6:30 am. No one in the neighborhood had seen us yet. I managed to glance into the mirror before opening the door.

The was a full length mirror on the wall. I was wearing skinny jeans and a black sweater top. You couldn't really see my stomach in the sweater, but it was there. The little bulge had grown bigger and become more noticeable. I grabbed a thick jacket to put on to avoid questions about how my pregnancy proceeded so fast later on.

My hair on the other hand wasn't so easy to fix. I hadn't had time to blow dry it after my shower and as a result it was drying curly and frizzing. After deciding that my hair couldn't be fixed I raced to the door almost tripping over a bag. I steadied myself and sighed. My balance was still horrible. I yanked the door open almost falling in the process. I really wasn't having a good morning and my first impression wasn't good to well.

There was a woman standing there holding a dish in her hand. She was dressed very professionally, but in a tight grey skirt and matching jacket. She had a white blouse which looked brand new and starched. She had shortish raven black hair which looked artfully styled in points.

She had bright red lips and I vaguely thought of her as an "evil queen." She kind of reminded me of Alice but their statures were very different. This woman was taller, taller than me even. She reminded me of those women who sell real estate, she might even be a real estate agent.

"Hello, I'm Darcy Malan. I heard there were new people who had just moved here. I pulled some strings to find out where you lived. My husband is the mayor of the town by the way. So I decided to bring some of my apple pie," Darcy said handing me the dish. She looked at me surprised. It was probably because of how I looked. Wow, she talked a lot. I know better than to just a book by its cover, but this woman just confirmed my suspicions of her.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Thank you for the pie. That was very generous of you," I said trying to put warmth in voice. At least this woman was trying to be helpful.

I was fully prepared to close the door at that moment, but I suppose Darcy had other ideas. Without even an invitation, Darcy stepped into the house. I couldn't really object, she had brought apple pie.

"Oh, what a…cozy house, well cottage, you can't really call this place a house, it's too small," Darcy said peering around the house, I beg your pardon, _cottage._

I couldn't help defending the place, "Well it's the perfect size for all of us."

"Now where are your parents? Are they home? I'd like to speak to them," Darcy said trying to look at what was through the hall.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, "Ummm…they're not here. They aren't going to be living with us," I said.

"Oh, are they going to be living next door in another house or something?" Darcy asked.

"Um, no. They didn't come with us. We'll be living without them. It's just Edward and I," I said, immediately regretting it. I knew exactly what her next question would be.

"Oh, and who is Edward?" Darcy asked turning back to look at me.

"Edward is my husband," I said nervously.

Darcy immediately looked down to my hand to look at my ring finger and of cause my ring. Nessie chose that exact moment to have to come out through the door. That child had impeccable timing.

"Momma, who was at the door," Nessie called out. She was still rubbing her eyes and in her pajamas. In her hand was her blanket. She loved that blanket and wouldn't sleep without it. It was knitted by Esme and she had sewn Nessie's name in the corner and added ribbons. Nessie stopped still when she saw Darcy. I went over and picked Nessie up. Nessie didn't normally like strangers and didn't like to talk in front of them.

"Oh, and who is this?" Darcy asked in an acquiring manner while raising her eyebrow at me.

"My daughter Renesmee," I said.

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Darcy. You're so cute! You have a very unusual name. Did your mother come up with it?" Darcy asked Nessie bending to her height. Nessie just frowned at her. That's my daughter!I didn't like the way Darcy talked to Nessie as if she were a dog or something.

I turned Nessie away from Darcy and said, "Thank you for the pie, we are very busying unpacking, so if you'd please like to come again…"

"It's a pleasure, I'll drop by again, I'd really like to meet Edward. Oh, did I mention that my husband was mayor of the town?," Darcy said in an icy voice.

She had already mentioned it. Was she trying to show off? I breathed a sigh of relief as she left. I unravelled the foil on the dish about to throw the pie away, when I stopped. I didn't really want Darcy's pie, or anything in fact from that horrible woman.

Except the pie smelled so good and my stomach grumbled. I took one bite of it and gasped. It tasted delicious! Even though Darcy Malan was a horrible person, she did cook some lovely pie! If Darcy was like the other members of this town, we were going to have a long stay.

* * *

**A.N: I wonder if anyone could guess the person I based Darcy Malan on? You'd be SUPER SMART if you do, and I'd recognize you! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, even if its just the same people who review. Don't forget, I don't even mind smiley faces! Like this :) Remember, if you review I'll recognize you in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Here's chapter 8! :) OMG, when I saw the reviews, I was over the moon! Seriously, just wow! :)**

**I would like to give a GINORMOUS thank you to: SnoopyGirl3399; Victoria (Guest); Kat (Guest); stacyw66; ashsum; Sweetie7smiled; You number1 fan (Guest); Team Edward Rules All; EdwardCullenLover10; snowiewolf; dann965; BeyondSanity12; psychovampirefreak; thelionismine; Mermaid Mania; MissMartha; H (Guest); Alicephyco101 (Guest); 4blueeyes9; Lina (Guest); JustcallmeRiley; vivx-chan; GreenSugar2500; xXxPiNKxXx; Emily Redbird**

**You all make my day :)  
**

**Here are the people who guessed right who Darcy Malan is based on. I didn't think so many people would guess right. Yay to you guys :) : stacyw66; Sweetie7smiled; EdwardCullenLover10; 4blueeyes9; vivx-chan; GreenSugar2500  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat over the toilet retching, feeling worse than I'd ever had in days. I leaned my head on the cool toilet seat wishing for this feeling to go away. I sat up again throwing up another round of that apple pie. Whether there was something wrong with the pie, or it's my stomach reacting to the food, I don't know. I lifted my head weakly trying to ignore the dizziness. A cool pair of arms encircled my lifting me up from off the floor wiping my feverish forehead.

"Hey, you're home," I managed to say weakly looking up into up into Edward's now amber gold eyes.

"Bella, are you okay? Why didn't you phone me? I would have come as soon as I could," Edward said frowning.

"I'm fine, just an upset stomach, and it only started now," I said only fibbing a little.

Edward carried me to the bed and lay me down. I soft bed was so comfortable that I felt myself getting drowsy. I forced myself to stay awake so that I could talk to Edward.

"Here, this will make you feel better," Edward said handing me a cup of blood.

I drank slowly hoping that I wouldn't feel sick again. Edward watched me carefully gauging my reaction. I just smiled at him, I'd done this before so it didn't really bother me that much. Edward brought Nessie from off the couch and on to the bed. She noticed the cup but she didn't comment on it.

"So what did you two do today?" Edward asked.

Nessie went into a detailed account of how she was able to plait her own hair all by herself without any help. She also told him how she was being a good girl and helped me unpack the boxes. Edward just raised his eyebrow at me, and I blushed remembering how I wasn't supposed to be doing that.

"Oh, a lady came to visit, she brought pie, but momma ate all of it," Nessie said, reminding me of Darcy Malan visit.

"Daddy, I don't like her, she's mean," Nessie said carrying on talking.

So I explained to Edward all about what had happened. Edward though surprised me, he laughed. I couldn't believe it, out of all the people I had thought to be angry, Edward just laughed.

"Bella, she is a bored woman and wife of a rich man. She had nothing else to do but terrorize everyone else, especially new people in town. Just ignore her, don't let her bother you," Edward said.

I was a bit miffed at how Edward reacted but, I was going to follow his advice, and not let Darcy Malan get to me. After giving Renesmee a bath and tucking her in, I crawled into bed finding Edward already there. Edward just watched me with a strange smile on his face. I couldn't help it, I just had to ask.

"You're so good at this you know," Edward said. I shot him a look, wondering where this was going.

"At what, may I ask?"

Edward just smiled at me again before continuing, "At being a mother."

I just raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't know how to answer that. I just did what did. I didn't know I was good at it. I did what came naturally. My mom, Renee wasn't the sort of 'normal' mother. She was my best friend, not someone I'd look up to in a time of need. It always seemed like she was the child and I was the parent. Huh, maybe that's where I get it from.

"Really? Because I could say the same thing about you," I said to Edward.

"No really, you are going to be fabulous when baby come around," Edward said wrapping his arms around me and placing one hand on my stomach. As if the baby agreed, I felt a small movement in my stomach.

"See, even the baby thinks I'm right," Edward said chuckling and kissed the top of my head. That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was hot the next morning when I awoke. I would have rather stayed in bed a few minutes longer if it weren't for the fact that I was sweating and that I felt sticky.

"Momma, Momma, look, come see how nice it is outside," Nessie said jumping onto the bed and shaking me.

Nice? How can this heat be nice? Even if I had grown up in Phoenix, the cold weather of Forks had changed me. I no longer liked the hot weather.

"Renesmee, what did I tell you? You're not supposed to wake Momma up," Edward said scolding Nessie, even though he scooped her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry Daddy," Nessie said smiling angelically at Edward. Edward couldn't stay mad at Renesmee for very long. Nessie had him wrapped around her little finger.

I rolled over and stretched, it felt good to not have to sprint to the toilet for once. Edward offered me a cup of blood and I accepted it very willingly. It had made me feel a whole lot better.

"Momma, can we go swimming?" Renesmee asked looking up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes like mine. Now why couldn't I do that?

"We have a pool?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes, there's one in the back yard," Edward replied. He took me to the window and showed me. It was a sparkling blue pool that shined in the morning light.

"Where did that come from?" I asked in awe.

Edward just chuckled at me, I really hadn't noticed the pool. It looked so cold and inviting. All I wanted to do was to jump inside, even while wearing all of my clothes. Really? How did I miss something as big as that? It wasn't if it was hidden or anything. It was glaring me in the face. What else could I have missed? Is there a Jacuzzi in our room, or an elephant hiding in our closet?

We waited until it was a little cooler before venturing outside. The good thing was that, even though it was hot, the sun wasn't out so Edward could still join us. I rummaged through my bag, which was still packed, and hoped that there was one there. Thankfully enough there was one.

As I changed in the bathroom I noticed how big I had gotten. My stomach bulged out a lot more than it had been yesterday. Right now, I looked about four months pregnant. My stomach looked more prominent now that I had a bikini on. I was very glad the bikini wasn't too revealing, especially like the ones Alice had packed when Edward and I had been on honeymoon. I hurried out the bathroom wanting to be in the cold water as soon as possible.

"Wow," Edward said his eyes wondering down the length of my body. He stepped forward wrapping his arms around my waist pulling himself closer to me. He kissed me deeply, it was so sweet and endearing that I couldn't help but respond. Unfortunately by having a toddler in the house, they choose the exact moment to interrupt.

"Daddy, Momma, hurry up, I wana go swimming," Nessie shouted stamping her little foot down.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Edward asked quietly shooting me a look.

I responded by smirking at him and running to the pool. I didn't hesitate at jumping straight into the pool splashing water at Edward. Nessie's tinkering laugh was enough and we both started splashing water at each other. We were all shrieking and shouting and didn't realize the noise we were making until,

"What is the meaning of this racquet!?" shouted an old woman from over the fence. She was fuming, she had her arms crossed and her shoulders were heaving .She looked very mad and looked like she was about to pop a vein on her forehead.

We were all in trouble now.

* * *

**A.N: How did you like that? Please review and tell me, I don't even mind smiley faces :) I don't even mind if the same people review! If you review I'll recognize you in the next chapter :) **

**Oh, I wonder if you could tell me what names you'd like me to name the baby? Maybe I'll use them ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Here's chapter 9, which is in fact the longest so far. I tried to make it longer, but I do apologize but sometimes I have a really hectic week and I am not able to.**

**I love the reviews, it really does makes my hectic tiring life so much better. A HUGE thank you to: BeyondSanity12; Kat (Guest); stacyw66; MajorieDeras; EmEm1999; EdwardCullenLover10; Team Edward Rules All; ashum; thelionismine; dann965; Kendra (Guest); Guest; snowiewolf; SnoopyGirl3399; Emily Redbird; psychovampirefreak; MyZebraWillEatYou; carlislecullen45; Mermaid Mania**

**Regarding the matter of Jacob in the story, he is not imprinted to Renesmee. He physically and emotionally wouldn't be able to stay away from Nessie so long. I haven't decided yet if the wolves will be a part of the story or if Jacob will imprint on Renesmee. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_What is the meaning of this racquet?!" shouted an old woman._

I just stared at her shocked by her outburst. Renesmee started to cry startled by her screaming. I didn't blame her, I felt like I was going to cry as well. To my absolute horror, tears started to form in my eyes and I had to blink fast to stop them from falling. What was wrong with me? I wasn't a baby, Nessie was though and was allowed to cry.

I got out of the pool quickly and grabbed a towel hurrying over to pacify a crying Nessie. Unfortunately I didn't cover myself as quick as I hoped as I caught the old woman's stare on my stomach. Crap, she'd know I was pregnant the moment she would have seen me, as my stomach now was most noticeable than ever.

"I do apologize madam, we did not realize the amount of noise we were making, we didn't mean to disturb you," Edward answered flawlessly. Leave it to Edward to come up with something like that, of course if he didn't I might still be gaping at the woman with my mouth open like a fish.

I picked up Renesmee wrapping her in a towel while holding my breath waiting for the old woman's response. Renesmee buried her head into my neck while I took in the woman's look for the first time, she was tall and thin.

She was dressed pristinely in a beige skirt and stockings, even in this heat, with a matching blouse without a single crease on it. Her hair was pulled back tightly into a high bun. She had on dark glasses attached to a chain around her neck. To sum it up, she looked scary, like a principal you'd be terrified to be reprimanded from.

The woman took a while to answer obviously startled by Edward's apology. I would too, when Edward turned on the charm you were done for. The woman blinked for a few seconds before answering.

"Well…yes that's alright," she stuttered fixing her glasses before composing herself.

"Well, where are your parents young man? I would like to speak to them."

Ouch, again with that sentence. Did we really look so young that we couldn't live without our parents? I mean we honestly hoped we could pass off older than we are. And this old lady with younger man. I resisted the urge to laugh. Edward was older than her, well older than her by a lot.

Edward shot me a smile before he pursed his lips at the old woman, before answering, "Umm, well it's just my wife, my daughter and I."

The look on the old woman's face was priceless. I would have started laughing if the moment wasn't so awkward and I was still a little scared of her.

"Wife? Daughter?" the old woman said frowning and raising her eyebrow. I was a bit miffed, really what was wrong with Edward and I being married, besides us being so young.

"Yes, Bella my love, why don't you come bring Renesmee here and meet our neighbour, Mrs.…" Edward said gesturing to me and turning to the old lady.

"I'm Edward Cullen, what a pleasure it is to meet you." Edward said smiling widely and encouragingly. It was only I that could detect the slight twitch that showed he wasn't actually enjoying this.

I walked over slowly still carrying Nessie. I did not want to have to meet her. The woman straightened her already straight blouse before speaking, "I'm Mrs. Hopcrone…Myrtle Gertrude Petunia Hopcrone. You may call me Mrs. Hopcrone."

I stared at her for a full second not realizing what she had said until I heard Edward quiet chuckle. I turned around and shot Edward a glare who tried to turn it into a cough before the old, I mean Mrs. Hopcrone said something.

I cleared my throat before answering in a soft voice, "Hi."

The woman scowled at me for a second and turned to stare at Renesmee who was now hiding in my hair, not wanting to be seen. I started to panic, what had I said? I mean I only had said "hi"'

"Dear child, do you not address the person you are speaking to?" Mrs. Hopcrone said frowning.

Again I just couldn't help but stare at her. You know the moment when you're supposed to speak and you have it planned out so well in your head, but when you start to say it, you forget all of it? Yeah well that's just what happened now.

"You should say, 'Hello Mrs. Hopcrone, not just hi! And you should ask how the person is. Really girly do you not know any manners" Mrs. Hopcrone said carrying on talking.

Really? What was up with this woman? And 'girly'? I hated that word! Why do people insist on using it. I had a feeling she really didn't like me. I don't know, but somehow I felt like she was judging me for having Renesmee so young.

Well technically it wasn't just my fault, if she was being so mean to me, why wasn't she being me to Edward as well. It wasn't like I had made Nessie by myself. I don't know, I don't think anyone could be angry with Edward for very long or at all for that matter.

"SAY IT!" Mrs. Hopcrone shouted. Oh right, she wanted me to greet her in full. This woman was really starting to get on my nerves. I felt Nessie flinch under the towel at another one of Mrs. Hopcrone's outburst. I tried to ignore the tears starting to gather up in my eyes and tried to focus on what I was saying.

"Hello Mrs. Hopcrone, it's very nice to meet you. How are you? I hope you are well." I said mumbling to the ground praying that Mrs. Hopcrone wasn't going to shout at me for that as well.

"I am fine thank-you for asking. Now that wasn't so hard right?" Mrs. Hopcrone said smiling. Even her smile scared me. It was like a villain who just got something they had wanted.

"Now, isn't there someone else I should meet?" Mrs. Hopcrone asked.

She couldn't really mean Nessie. Nessie is too little, if Mrs. Hopcrone couldn't have noticed before, Nessie doesn't want to meet her. That's why she's been hiding in my hair. Edward chose now to step in. Where was he when I was squirming under Mrs. Hopcrone's gaze?

"Mrs. Hopcrone, you have to understand, Ness, I mean Renesmee is a little shy," Edward said.

"Nonsense, children should speak when spoken to," Mrs. Hopcrone said.

"Hello Renesmee," Mrs. Hopcrone said a little louder. Really did she think Nessie couldn't hear her? Mrs. Hopcrone probably could have whispered it and Nessie would have heard her.

I tried shifting Nessie from out of hair so Mrs. Hopcrone can see her and not start a huge fuss again. Nessie whimpered immediately, she didn't want to have meet Mrs. Hopcrone. I tried to pacify Nessie in case she started full on crying.

"Renesmee say hello," Edward said coming to stand behind her.

"Hello," Nessie said sniffling and hiding back into my hair.

"Oh, and how old is she?" Mrs. Hopcrone said with a fake smile.

I shot Edward a look before he answered, "Umm, 3 years old."

"And how old are the two of you," Mrs. Hopcrone said frowning again.

I frowned at Edward, really did this woman have to ask all these questions. Is everyone in this town so nosy? Can't everyone mind their own business?

"We're 19 years old," Edward said.

"Hmm," sighed Mrs. Hopcrone.

A slight wind blew past us and I shivered realizing I was still wearing a bikini and towel that were now very wet. I really wanted to go inside and take a nice hot shower and get into some warm clothes not stand outside and talk to this horrid woman.

"We should really get inside, it's getting cold and we're in wet clothes," Edward said saving the day. I could kiss him right now.

"No wonder you're cold, look what your wearing you silly girl," Mrs. Hopcrone said tittering under her breath.

I literally had to look down at what I was wearing to see what Mrs. Hopcrone was talking about. All I was wearing a bikini. Well what else was I supposed to wear to go swimming?

Mrs. Hopcrone saw the confused look on my face so she carried on, "Really girly? That bikini is far too revealing and it shows too much of skin. You really shouldn't wear that thing, it gives off other impressions of you."

Did she just say what I thought she said? There was nothing wrong with my bikini! I actually thought it wasn't so revealing compared to what Alice packed on for Isle Esme. And it wasn't like Edward objected to it, in fact I would wager that he liked it very much. Who does this woman think she is to go and insult me like that?

I turned to see what Edward thought of this, and do you know what? He was trying not to laugh. I saw his face, he was smiling and his eyes were shining brightly. I glared at him, really of all the people I thought were on my side, he goes and wants to laugh.

I turned to Mrs. Hopcrone, about to tell her off when I felt a strange taste in my mouth. I moved my hand to my stomach, praying the baby wasn't about to make itself known. I pressed my lips together trying to ignore the feeling that had just started.

I felt a jolt in my stomach and I held my breath hoping, praying it wouldn't happen. It did, of course, this is me we're talking about. I handed Renesmee to Edward very fast, ignoring his confused face, trying to focus on something else. It didn't work, not at all.

I turned around and threw up my lunch into the nearest bush. I vaguely heard Mrs. Hopcrone's gasp of surprise and Edward hurry over to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

I could only weakly nod, before collapsing into Edward's arms. I felt hot again, and my head was spinning.

"Oh, I knew it, you are pregnant," Mrs. Hopcrone said pointing her finger at me.

I only groaned, she'd found out for sure now. There was nothing we could do. I had just now confirmed the old woman's suspicions. I didn't want to talk, I felt too tired. All I wanted to do now was to go to sleep.

"If you could excuse us, my wife does not feel very good at the moment. Perhaps we could talk again another time." Edward said his back to Mrs. Hopcrone.

I swear I heard Mrs. Hopcrone say, "Children these days." I could almost imagine her shaking her head.

I didn't want to have to see that woman ever again. Edward kissed my head before hurrying inside. I didn't want to ever see Mrs. Hopcrone again. She was horrible.

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Sorry if I offended anyone with Mrs. Hopcrone's name, I didn't mean to."Girly" Lol :) I absolutely hate it when someone calls me that.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I don't even mind a smiley face. :) I don't even mind if the same people review. If you review I'll recognize you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here it is, chapter 10. Wow, we've gone a long way. Lol :) Guys the reviews are awesome and they brighten up my day! No seriously! My life has been so hectic right now, I've been writing a whole lot of tests, which aren't even exams and I had so many projects which I should be doing now, well my mom thinks I'm doing them now, but anyway...**

**You guys are the BEST, thank you to: Kris (Guest); Kat (Guest); harleymaria; soulmatesrocks; dann965; stacyw66; Team Edward Rules All; tiffyboocullenjonas; Emily Redbird; Victoria (Guest); psychovampirefreak; thelionismine; SnoopyGirl3399; Ilovemycullens3; Deceive The Rainbow; JustcallmeRiley; snowiewolf; Mermaid Mania; Sweetie7smiled; BeyondSanity12**

**Yay, we past a 100 reviews! :D**

**Oh, when I was typing chapter 9, I was watching Harry Potter, so that's where I got Mrs Hopcrone's first names from. ;)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Urgh!" I shouted flinging another top on the bed.

Edward just raised and eyebrow at me while Renesmee looked up at me from watching T.V obviously wondering about what I was shouting about. I threw myself on the bed as carefully as I could, to not jostle my stomach. I was quite big now and that didn't help me trying to get around by myself. Edward sighed softly and walked over to me and plopped himself down on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong, my love?"

I glared at him for a full minute before answering, "Nothing fits me!"

I had tried on nearly everything I had packed and none of it seemed to fit me. All my tops were too tight and my pants made me feel claustrophobic. When I was pregnant with Renesmee I wore one of Emmett's shirts but that was okay because I was always on the couch or on the sofa. But now I am up and about much to Edward dismay. I would also have like to lay down and relax but unfortunately since it is only the three of us I am unable to do that as there are many things that need to be done.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure we'll find something." Edward said. Since when has he become an optimist?

"Nothing fits me because I'm fat!" I wailed and felt my eyes tearing up. Really? Was I going to cry again? My hormones were seriously out of whack then.

"No! No you're beautiful, and right now you are carrying our precious miracle," Edward said pulling me into his arms. I sniffled into his shirt feeling not that attractive at that moment. Edward always had something perfect to say. How did he come up with all of this stuff?

"I know! We can go shopping," I said pulling back and smiling at him.

"Shopping?" Edward asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Wow, you really must have spent a lot of time with Alice that she has finally rubbed off on you," Edward said chuckling.

Edward must have noticed my smile fading because he said, "I know…I miss her too."

Alice would have known exactly what to buy for me, and she would have already started shopping for the baby and designing a nursery. Alice was the sister I never had, but always would have wanted. If only she was here, she always knows what to do.

There was no way that she could have seen me pregnant again. Nessie being a hybrid clouded her vision too much. And even if she did know, what could she do? She couldn't really do anything without bringing attention to herself.

But even though Esther has split our family up, caused all of us to worry, and caused an utter mess if our lives, she's also given me the opportunity to have another baby. Before having Nessie, I didn't think much about children, I never ever saw myself as a mother. But after finding having Nessie I was over the moon. Our family finally felt complete.

I thought about Rosalie and how she'll feel when she finds out about the new baby. Rosalie made it very clear about how she viewed this lifestyle and how much she had to give up when she became a vampire.

I don't know how she'll react when she finds out, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell her. I know Rosalie had to be jealous of me, I got it all to become a vampire, well at the time, and to have a baby, and now with a second baby… Well we'll just have to wait and see.

"Bella?" Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said.

"I was saying we should go down to the mall, we and find clothes for you, and also keep up appearances," Edward carried on.

So that's how we found ourselves a few hours later. Ironically this shopping center was named Pleasant Mall. Was that how this town worked? Give something a good name and then it turns out to be evil. Well I hope not.

The mall didn't have many shops, so we found ourselves in a large clothing store surrounded by massive racks and aisles. I was only in the mall for a few minutes before I found myself tired already. I wasn't going to tell Edward or he'd just rub it in my face that he'd told me I wouldn't be able to stay on my feet for long.

Of course something would have to happen. Our day had been boring so far, so leave it to the members of Goodville to brighten up my day. Note the heavy sarcasm. Mrs. Darcy Malan, the Mayor's wife was standing a few feet away adamantly talking, probably gossiping to another woman who looked like to be her best friend.

The friend was dressed quite similarly to Darcy as they both wore tight pencil skirts and crisp blouses. This time however Darcy was wearing a rather large diamond necklace with bejeweled gem stones around it.

Darcy saw me as she turned and immediately started to wave. I half-heartedly waved back at her wishing that she wouldn't come over to talk. She still had wanted to see Edward and this was her chance. Darcy walked over with her friend in tow her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"Is that her? Darcy Malan?" Edward asked as he saw the two women approaching.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"Eww, not that evil lady again," Nessie said loudly. Leave it to Nessie to say something like that.

Darcy Malan shot a look at Nessie before turning back to whisper to her friend. I cringed, I really hoped Darcy didn't hear that. I was going to have to ask Edward about that later on.

"Ahh, Bella so we meet again," Darcy said talking like a villain meeting their nemesis.

"Hi," I said managing to smile weakly at her.

"And you must be Edward, my my," Darcy said turning her whole body away from me and towards Edward. Really? What was wrong with this woman? She practically purred at Edward. Darcy's married to the Mayor and much older than Edward. What was she doing?

"Hello, nice to meet you," Edward said stiffly turning away from Darcy's stare.

The look on Darcy's face was hilarious. I don't think she ever was rejected in her life. She probably had a line of boys strung along doing her every command. Darcy seemed to notice me for the first time and saw my huge belly. There was no way I could hide it. I was pregnant, really pregnant now.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize you were so pregnant," Darcy said peering at my stomach.

I felt a moment of panic. What did she notice? Did she see that something was wrong? Did she know we were hiding a secret?

Fortunately she didn't she to pay much attention to my stomach and turned back to introduce her friend. Wow, we actually got away with it.

"This is my friend Marissa, Marissa these are the new people I was telling you about who just moved here," Darcy said. Oh so they were talking about us.

"Hi, welcome to the neighbourhood," Marissa said but her eyes were not on me, but on Edward. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at her.

"Oh Edward, my husband is over there, why don't you go talk to him while us girls go shopping. Don't worry I'll take care of Bella," Darcy said smirking and pointing to where the Mayor was.

The Mayor was short with a large protruding stomach and a bald spot. He vaguely reminded me of the Mayor from 'The Powerpuff Girls', he just needed glasses and he was good to go. I shot Edward a look as her kissed the top of my head swiftly and walked over unwilling to the Mayor. Great, now I was alone with Darcy since Edward took Renesmee.

"So Bella why don't we go find some clothes for you," Darcy said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No! No don't worry, I'm good," I said trying to stop Darcy, I was lying I did indeed need clothes but I certainly wasn't wanting to take help from Darcy.

"No, we insist, it's our way of welcoming you to the neighbourhood," Darcy said.

Really? I thought her way was sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong, barging into your house, and giving you rancid pie. Well in all fairness the pie might have not been rancid, it might have just been the baby making me get rid of it. I didn't say any of this, even though I really, really wanted to, I kept my mouth shut to avoid problems.

I heard Nessie shout from across the room, and I turned immediately to see what was wrong. Was she hurt? Nope, it was just Nessie holding a stuffed unicorn with Edward trying to pull it away from her.

Nessie has been quite spoilt, no not actually quite spoilt but, a lot spoilt. I suppose it's due to the fact her uncles and aunts like to buy her everything she wants. I'm not saying it's their faults, Edward and I also love to spoil Renesmee. But Nessie will be getting a sibling soon, and she'll have to learn to share.

Darcy and Marissa also turned to stare. "Wow" they both said.

"Does Ree…err Res…umm? What was it again?" Darcy stuttered.

I frowned, it kind of irritated me that she didn't remember it. "It's Renesmee."

"Does Renesmee always act this way…in public?" Darcy asked.

I frowned again, I didn't like her asking questions, "No, not really…sometimes, I mean she is still little," I said answering truthfully.

"Children should be disciplined, you should spank her, that will teach her a lesson," Marissa said turning her nose up a bit.

"I don't believe in spanking, it's wrong," I said truthfully again. I didn't believe in it. I will never believe it. I can't imagine the thought of raising a hand to my daughter. I would never do that. I thought of harming my daughter, I just shuddered.

"Well she is a hand full," Darcy said. Nessie was a hand full but I wasn't going to admit it to her.

"Oh, this is a cute top for you Bella. It would look so good with your skin colour," Darcy carried on.

It was actually cute. It was blue, and I know Edward would love it. The top was cotton and thin with beautiful lace, embroidery and a bow. It wasn't something I would normally wear, but I could so imagine myself in it. The top was big enough for my stomach to grow, but not too baggy and lose for when I wear it now.

Maybe Darcy Malan wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A.N: Please review and tell me what you think, I don't even mind if the same people review or even if it's just a smiley face :) And I'll recognize you in the next chapter. :)**

**Oh, I'll most probably have Bella and Edward discussing baby names in the next chapter. Any suggestions? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**PS:I also don't own Blackberry App World, or anything from there. :) **

**I would like to thank: BellaMarieSwanCullen97; Bibliophile13; Kat (Guest); thelionismine; flower242; candy1928; tiffyboocullenjonas; harleymaria; JustcallmeRiley; stacyw66; Akina; Team Edward Rules All; dann965; SnoopyGirl3399; psychovampirefreak; Victoria (Guest); Lina (Guest); snowiewolf**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :) I absolutely loved them!**

**I am truly sorry, but I might not be able to update next week. :( I have a HUGE government issued Maths test which will be super difficult and for marks.**

**I will try my utter best to try and update, but don't worry school holidays are in two weeks and I might be able to post faster. :)**

**And yes the Cullens will appear at the end of the story...or maybe even sooner.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Things were finally getting back to normal, well as normal as our family gets. We'd been in Goodville for nearly two weeks now and nothing extraordinarily bad has happened. That's supposed to be a good thing actually, but frankly I've been too bored to care. I hadn't been out the house since our trip to Pleasant Mall.

I've become ginormous now, well that's what I think anyway. Edward reassures me every time I say that that I'm still beautiful. I wanted to believe him, but it's so hard for me to be so helpless.

All I can do is lie on the couch and ask for things, I couldn't be on my feet for long and I become awfully tired. The baby has grown exceptionally in the last few days and has taken to using my stomach as a punching bag, well actually a kicking bag.

I've been trying my utter best to try and hide it from Edward, but nothing gets away from his notice. I winced as the baby kicked again gritting my teeth as I tried to hide it.

"What's wrong, did the baby hurt you again?" Edward asked hurrying over to my side.

"No, not really," I said trying my best not to lie. Edward sighed though, I knew I was lying.

I sipped the cup of blood I was holding. It usually made me feel better, but not this time. It also because I was feeling uncomfortable. After lying in bed after countless hours, it started to feel lumpy and hot. I wanted to go outside, to feel the cool air on my face.

"Edward?"

"Mmm," he said looking up at me with his sparkling gold eyes, I obviously had interrupted him in deep thought.

"You know I love you…" I said trailing off smirking at him.

"Now where this conversation is headed, my love?" Edward asked smiling at me.

"Please can we go outside? Please, pretty please with sugar on top," I said begging and pouted at him.

Edward signed and ran his hand through his tousled hair, "Bella we've been over this already, you know why."

"No I don't know why," I did know why though, and I did understand the notion behind it.

"Bella it's dangerous, and you should be resting, it's good for the baby," Edward said.

"No it's not, it's Goodville, what would happen in this town, and I have been resting, that's all I've been doing. It's not only me in the house, its Renesmee too. And a little fresh air never killed anyone." I said insisting. I shouldn't be arguing with him, it's bad for the baby.

Edward sighed again, his resistance was crumbling, "I guess you're right, maybe in the morning."

"Yay!" I shouted throwing my arms around his neck while still trying to cradle my stomach.

The baby kicked again, and I couldn't help but whimper. Edward crouched down towards me and put his cool hands on my stomach. That felt so much better, and the pain immediately went away.

"Shhh baby, don't move so much" Edward said whispering to my stomach. He stared at me stomach for a while before a strange expression passed through his face.

"Edward," I interrupted, half frowning half smiling at him.

"What?" he asked so innocently with a smile on his face.

"The baby isn't even born yet and you're already reprimanding him slash her," I said.

"Him slash her?" Edward asked with his eyebrow raised at me.

"Well I don't want to call the baby it and I don't know if it's a girl or boy," I answered back.

"Last time you had a different approach," Edward said.

"Yes, and look how that turned out," I said referring to the fact that I always envisioned Renesmee as a boy while I was pregnant with her.

"Well...what do you want," I asked Edward. I was very curious to hear his response.

"I just want a healthy baby and mother," Edward said. Aww, that was so sweet. I'll never admit that to him, but I love it when Edward talks like this.

"No seriously, what would you prefer?" I asked again still curious.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes at me, "If you insist, then I'd like a boy. But regardless of the gender, I just want a beautiful happy, healthy baby."

A boy? I just assumed that he would want another girl. But a boy? Wow, that was interesting. I pondered this for a moment before Edward interrupted me.

"What would you like?" Edward asked me breaking me out of my revere.

"A girl," I said going back to thinking. I didn't miss the look of surprise that crossed Edward's face. I just ignored it.

"Okay then, what are we going to name this boy slash girl baby," I asked Edward.

"Why don't you come up with something," Edward asked.

Oh no, he wasn't getting away this easily, "No I think it's your turn to come up with something." I said evilly. Edward frowned trying to decipher what I was doing.

"Oh, I know! I have an app on my cellphone that comes up with baby names," I said just realizing.

Edward chuckled, "Okay, let's have a go at it then." I picked up my phone quickly to find and open the app.

Edward eyed the pink background before answering, "Wait, Baby Maker? I thought it just came up with names."

"Well it kind of does, but just using a bit of the parents appearance," I said quickly.

"You do realize none of it will be real right? The app just takes the two people's appearance and put it together," Edward said frowning.

"Well thank you for ruining my fun," I grumbled unhappily.

"Fine, let's just see it," Edward said rolling his eyes at me again.

After typing in our names, eye colours, skin colours and hair colours, we finally waited for our first "baby."

"Wait, hold on, since when did I have red hair?" Edward asked looking over my shoulder to see his appearance questions.

"Well, since there isn't an option on coppery bronze hair, I went with the closest…red," I said.

The stars on the screen disappeared after a few seconds, and there stood a little girl with green eyes, in a pink sleeper with a pink bow in her hair and a bright yellow duck in her hand. Her name was,

"EDWINA?!" Edward shouted with a comical expression on his face. I first nearly choked on the cup of blood I was drinking. But after recovering myself, I started laughing very hard, I was nearly rolling around and I had to try to stop myself. I laughed until I had tears coming down my face.

"Edward, your face when you saw that, priceless, just priceless," I said clamping a hand over my face to stop myself from laughing again.

"No way we are naming our child that, I really don't like this app now," Edward said grumpily.

"Let's just try another one, alright?" I said trying my best not to smile like a lunatic.

After another few seconds, there stood a little boy in a blue sleeper with blue eyes holding a red polka dot ball in his hand. He had a dummy in his mouth and strange looking yellow hat on. His name was,

"HOMER?! This is even worse, there is no way we are naming our child after a character on 'The Simpsons'," Edward said.

By this time I was taking deep breaths to stop myself from laughing again. After another few second there stood a little bald baby boy crying with a party hat on his head. His name was,

"Gaston?" Edward said frowning, "Is that even a name?"

I shrugged, maybe it could be. God help the child if it was. The baby was already crying now. They'd be teased their entire life about being GASton.

"Maybe we should stop. It's getting late and you should rest now," Edward said looking out of the window to the dark, almost black sky.

"No! No, this is fun, just a few more," I begged. I was finding this very amusing, if it was not the baby's name I was laughing at, it was Edward's expression.

"Alright, then you must rest and don't argue with me about it," Edward said giving in.

The next baby was Lily. I'll admit I liked the name. The baby had a bright orangey red hair which clashed with her pink sleeper. She was smiling with one tooth.

"That's why you shouldn't have ticked the 'red hair' column," Edward said muttering.

The next baby had little brown curls with a pink bow in her hair. She had striking green eyes and was in a pink sleeper holding a little yellow duck.

Her name was, "Alayna" I whispered.

"That's so pretty," I said whispering almost to myself.

"It is," Edward agreed. "Okay time for bed," Edward said.

I didn't disagree with him, I was tired and I couldn't wait to go outside tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the light shining in from the window. I stretched my arms above my head and rubbed my eyes. I was finally getting out. The bed felt like it had been my prison for a long time.

Renesmee bounded over to me and crawled onto my lap. "Momma guess what?"

"What?" I said playing along.

"We're going outside!" Nessie shouted happily.

"Yay!" I said cuddling her.

"Momma, the baby moved!" Nessie said astonished with his discovery.

"Yes sweetheart, the baby does that every now and again. Do you want to feel?" I asked Nessie.

I placed Nessie's small hand on my stomach and watching as her face broke into delight as she felt the baby kick.

"Daddy! Daddy! I felt the baby move," Nessie shouted at Edward who had just walked into the room.

"You did, that wonderful Ness," Edward said coming over to join us on the bed.

"Daddy, have you felt the baby move?" Nessie asked.

Edward scooped Nessie off my lap and into his arms, "Yes I have."

"Daddy, have you heard the baby's thoughts yet?" Nessie asked with an inquiring look on her face.

"No sweetie, not yet. The baby is still too small," Edward said kissing the top on Nessie's head.

"But Daddy, momma's not small. She's very big," Nessie said. I nearly choked, Nessie was just stating the obvious. She was in a way right actually.

Edward started laughing, his voice echoing off the walls. This was amusing him very much. I glared at him trying to stop him. I didn't like he was being funny at all. Edward pulled me into his arms and tried to stifle his laugh in my hair. I could still feel him laughing though, his breath sent shivers down my spine.

I stood in the bathroom staring at my stomach, trying to establish what Renesmee was talking about. My stomach bulged out making me look like about an eight month pregnant woman. In the mirror my stomach looked bigger than it was from yesterday. Maybe it was just the light playing tricks on me. I couldn't imagine such a small little baby in my huge stomach.

After dressing as fast as I could, well as fast as I could in my pregnant form, I raced to meet Edward at the door. Edward passed me a cup of blood to drink on the way. To another person it would just look like I was drinking a slushie.

"Where are we going?" I asked enthusiastically.

"The park," Edward answered.

Maybe someone else would be disappointed to hear that, but I certainly wasn't. I just wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible. I was jumping up and down in the car, more excited than Nessie in fact. The park wasn't that far away and I jumped out as soon as we got there.

The park was beautiful and green. I could hear birds chirping and children playing. There was no other way to describe it. It was just magnificent. The cool wind blew past my face making my hair fly in the breeze. I missed this. I missed being outside.

I made my way to the park bench and sat down enjoying the cool shade as Edward pushed Nessie on the swing. I could hear her laughing and playing all the way from here. She looked like she was having a wonderful time.

I didn't see the woman approach me until she spoke, "Hi you must be Bella."

Now who was she? And why was she talking to me?

* * *

**A.N: Cliffhanger, I know :) Review and tell me what you like, I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is just a smiley face. :) If you review, I'll recognize you in the next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Hey :) I felt so bad for not reviewing and with the torrid week, well month actually, I thought that maybe some reviews would cheer me up. So I quickly typed this up while trying to hide it from my mother, so I do apologise if there are any mistakes. :) **

**Yay! School holidays are in a week! :D**

**I would like to thank: Emily Redbird; stacyw66; AlicexWonderland (Guest); JustcallmeRiley; twilight37; Isla Cullen18; vampgirl (Guest); candy1928; soulmatesrock; dann965; Team Edward Rules All; EmEm1999; ILoveCherLloyd; SnoopyGirl3399; Kat (Guest); thelionismine; snowiewolf; MyZebraWillEatYou; SPARKLES77; Mermaid Mania; Victoria (Guest); Miss Martha; XHaileeX; tiffybocullenjonas**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I didn't see the woman approach me until she spoke, "Hi you must be Bella."_

_Now who was she? And why was she talking to me?_

"Hello," I said as politely as I could to the stranger.

She was dressed just like the other residents of this town. She wore a tight grey suit and pristine white blouse. Her hair was neatly pulled back and she looked and she looked like she was in her early thirties.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you don't know me," the woman said laughing. Well no duh hey.

"I'm Melanie Wood," she said shaking my hand. This still didn't really tell me how she knew me.

My expression must be enough because she said nodding, "Oh everyone knows you. It's a very small town, people talk you know."

I didn't want to imagine what they were saying about us at all. I could almost hear the whispers, 'that boy must have knocked her up', 'married so young', 'has a toddler and pregnant', 'children these days', and tuttering so much tuttering.

"Don't worry, it was all good," Melanie said with a smug look on her face. Her expression told me that all of it weren't actually good.

"I live next to you actually," Melanie said when I didn't respond. She was the one with children who had stickers on the window.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"I'm so glad someone bought that tiny little cottage, no-one wanted to buy it you know. Because of its size and everything. I'm mean who would ever want to live in that shoebox." Melanie said shaking her head.

I frowned, did Melanie not just realize what she said or was she always just this mean.

Melanie saw me frowning and quickly said, "No offence or anything."

Even though people say that, they are still offending you. I managed a weak smile before turning back to watch Edward and Nessie. Edward had now noticed I was talking to someone and had a worried look on his face. I smiled at him, knowing he would see it, to assure him that I was fine. I wasn't actually, I didn't really want to talk to anyone else in this town. I just didn't want Edward to know that and worry.

"So you're pregnant huh?" Melanie said glancing at me stomach.

I really wanted to shout 'NO DUH' at her but decided against it. I mean seriously was she trying to be insulting or was she just trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah I am," I said patting my stomach and smiling.

"So how far along are you?" Melanie asked.

I panicked, I didn't know how to respond to that. Did Melanie see the look that passed through my face? Was she going to get suspicious now?

I tried to answer as evenly as I could, "I'm actually due quite soon."

Was I? I didn't know. It wasn't like I was going to have a normal labour with my water breaking and Edward rushing me to the hospital. Edward was going to be the one to deliver the baby. With a shock I realized how scary that sounded. We weren't ready at all. I didn't even know when I was supposed to give birth. I was going to have to ask Edward about that very soon in fact.

"So what are you having? A girl or a boy?" Melanie asked. I nearly sighed with relief. She didn't notice anything wrong.

"Um, I don't know. It's going to be a surprise." I said.

"A surprise? Really? When I was pregnant I found out as soon as I could. I mean how can people buy you baby clothes if they don't know the gender. Also what about the room, you have to know what colour to paint it and everything. You're so unprepared if you don't know the gender," Melanie said.

Was this woman serious? Oh my, she was. She was also insulting me again. I decided to ignore that. It seemed like everyone in this town seemed to be very insulting.

"I'm sure we'll manage," I said looking back to watch Edward and Nessie.

Melanie followed my gaze and saw Edward and Nessie. "Oh, is that your daughter?"

"Yeah," I said.

"And husband?" she asked.

No hey, it was just some random man I was allowing to play with my daughter. No that wasn't strange at all. I really wanted to say this to her. Melanie seemed to bring out the sarcasm in me.

"Yeah," I said sighing. This woman just wasn't getting the message.

"Aww, your daughter is so cute," Melanie said cooing.

"It's just too bad," Melanie said shaking her head and carrying on.

I frowned, what was she talking about now. "It's too bad about what?"

"Oh, ummm, it's nothing," Melanie said backtracking.

"No tell me," I insisted.

"It's just something Darcy said," Melanie answered nervously and fiddled with her hair.

"You know Darcy right? She is the mayor's wife. She is very powerful in this town. She's also one of my best friends," Melanie continued.

"Darcy? Yes I know her, what did she say?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Of course it was Darcy! I knew something wasn't right about her. And I actually believed she was nice.

"It's nothing. Urgh, it's true though. I mean really," Melanie said. I followed Melanie's gaze to Edward and Nessie.

I could see Nessie begging for an ice-cream and Edward was trying to be strict about not giving in to her. Edward would give in soon though, he always did.

"Just tell me!" I shouted. What was the thing Darcy said, and that Melanie agreed with her. I couldn't help myself. I needed to calm down. I didn't want Edward coming over her worried.

Melanie sighed rather dramatically and said, "Darcy just said that your daughter was a handful and a problem child and that you agreed with her. Darcy thinks you don't know how to handle her and don't deserve her because you are so young and not responsible."

I stared at her flabbergasted. I opened my mouth and closed it again, gaping at her like a fish. My anger sky rocketed. How dare she! Who the hell did she think she was! What was her problem? I hadn't done anything to her!

And now Melanie agreed with her. And now she was insulting my Renesmee, my sweet little angel. I mean I know Nessie can be a little demanding sometimes. But I can take everyone else's insults, but when you bring my daughter in to this…

"How dare you!" I screamed standing up as fast as I could. "You have absolutely no right to say anyone of that, you or that horrible witch Darcy Malan! It's none of your business what goes on in other people's lives! Just mind you own damn business. My daughter is not a problem. Darcy Malan and people like you are a problem. Can't you just leave us alone?"

I stormed off as fast as I could. I didn't realize I was crying until my eyes became blurry and I had to stop to wipe them. I didn't know what direction I was walking in until Edward caught up to me and stopped me. I threw my arms around his neck and started sobbing.

"Shhh my love, it's okay. I heard what happened. I'm truly sorry, but don't believe anything that woman said. They are all vindictive and cruel people who are all sad with their lives and have to take it out on other people," Edward said trying to calm me down.

I could see the anger on Edward's face from what Melanie had said, although he was trying not to worry me and show it.

"I hate them! All of them," I shouted breathing faster.

"I know, I do too, but we mustn't worry ourselves with bothersome people like that," Edward said stroking my hair and taking my face in his hands. My breath came out erratically as I hiccupped, my cheeks were wet and the tears still flowed.

"Now calm down, the stress is not good for the baby," Edward said moving his hands down to my stomach.

"Daddy, I want ice-," Nessie said stopping. Her eyes grew wide as she saw my flushed tear streaked face. Her face crumpled as well and started to cry as well.

I immediately picked her up and squeezed her as hard as I could, which wasn't actually really that hard. I buried my face into her hair and stroked her.

"Everything will be okay," I whispered to Nessie, almost reassuring myself. I took a deep breath, trying to stop myself crying again. I dried my eyes and wiped my face. I was going to listen to Edward and not let anyone get to me. I was just going to ignore them. Those horrible wretches…

Edward hugged us both and said, "Who wants ice-cream?" in an attempt to cheer us both up. I laughed, I couldn't help myself, after all of that, he was offering ice-cream. The idea did seem quite nice in fact.

"Me!" Nessie and I shouted at the same time.

We made our way to Mr. Magori's ice-cream parlour across the street from the park. I must admit after the day I was having, ice-cream made it all worth it. I actually managed to finish a whole bowl by myself and although I was trying to ignore the nausea, I loved it. Nessie managed to get ice cream all over her face and even in her hair. Edward and I laughed ourselves to tears trying to get all the ice-dream off her.

I was exhausted by the time I got home. I was so tired that I had to get Edward to carry me home. I was nearly fast asleep by the time Edward had finished putting Nessie to bed.

"Oh, I got you something," Edward said crawling into bed next to me. I frowned, Edward knew how I felt about presents.

"Well the first one is actually for both of us, and the second isn't," Edward said picking up a large packet which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Well, what is it?" I asked getting impatient while Edward took his time opening the packet.

Edward chuckled pulling a box from the packet, "So impatient."

I eyed the box warily before pulling off the cream ribbon which adorned the top of the box. I gasped when I saw it. My hands touched the soft material which felt like silk against my skin. I could see the palest of pink and blue.

I pulled them out of the box and opened my mouth to gaze at its beauty. There were two baby blankets with the perfect amount of lace and ribbon. It must have cost a fortune. I felt tears well in my eyes.

"I got both of them, since we don't know what we're having," Edward said. I sniffled as the tears ran down my cheeks and smiled.

"Happy tears? Please say it is happy tears," Edward said.

I laughed, "Yes, it's stunning, I love it," I said hugging Edward.

"Do you want the other present?" Edward asked.

I stared at him, there was more. I was wary again as Edward pulled out a large book from the packet. I laughed again when I saw the title.

"The Big Book of Baby Names?" I said smiling at Edward.

"Yes, to err…help you choose a name," Edward explained.

The book was huge, it was going to take me a while to get through it. I smiled turning over to lie down. What a perfect way to end a horrible day.

* * *

**A.N: There it was! :) I'm trying to think of some drama to happen...any suggestions? **

**Review and tell me what you think, and remember I don't even mind smiley faces or even if the same people review :) I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**PS: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**A.N: Yay it's school holidays, well for me anyway. I don't know why I'm so happy though, it's only for one week and I have to study for exams. Well, maybe I'm happy because I'll be able to update in a few days, so look out...**

**A huge thank you to: Clueless89 (Guest); stacyw66; grempler1 (Guest); candy1928; beccaafowlerr; Kat (Guest); dann965; thelionismine; Team Edward Rules All; JustcallmeRiley; MissMartha; SnoopyGirl3399; emma holly cullen; Victoria (Guest); tiffyboocullenjonas; MarjorieDeras; snowiewolf; BeyondSanity12; unknown (Guest- Sorry but no) **

**I love the reviews! :D **

**A fair warning, this chapter may get weird :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat reading the book of baby names when I saw Edward nervously shuffling toward me. I sighed and took a sip of blood from the cup next to me. I savored the taste, that was why Edward was so nervous. We were running out of blood again, and Edward needed to hunt.

His golden amber eyes has turned brown to dark brown these few days and I knew he needed to hunt. It wasn't just for himself, but also for the rest of us. It wasn't only him that relied on the blood.

"Edward," I said with a straight face.

"Yes my sweet angel?" Edward said trying to smile.

"I know that you need to go," I said looking up at him.

"No I don't, and we have enough blood for you for the next day or so," Edward said justifying himself.

"No, I won't let you suffer like that Edward, just please go," I said pleading.

"Bella, be reasonable. I am not leaving you now, especially in your condition," Edward said coming closer.

"My condition," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, you're pregnant, very much so," Edward said sitting down on the bed and fluffing me pillows. I knew he was being sweet and wasn't trying to be condescending, but the anger got the best of me.

"Yes I am pregnant! I do realize that, but I'm not disabled!" I yelled. Edward's eyes widened from my outburst but I ignored it.

"I can take care of my-," I broke off wincing at the baby's sudden kick. Edward noticed of course and immediately went to rubbing my stomach.

"Bella, I know you can take very good care of yourself, but right now you are carrying my child and I do not want you to strain yourself," Edward said calmly. I baby moved and I placed my hand on my stomach trying to calm the baby down.

"See, even the baby agreed with me," Edward said smiling.

I sighed, I wasn't really mad at Edward, I just was frustrated. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said earnestly.

"It's okay, you are right though," Edward replied sighing.

"I do need to go, we do have another mouth to feed," Edward said glancing at Nessie.

Edward decided to take Renesmee hunting with him. She needed to get out of the house and to hunt for herself, except that left me all alone.

"Are you sure you don't mind being alone? I don't like it," Edward said.

"I'll be fine, relax. I'll just take a nap and watch T.V. I won't even be on my feet if it makes you happy," I said reassuring Edward.

"Good, and yes that does make me happy," Edward said chuckling.

"Now call me anytime you need, okay," Edward said sternly packing a small backpack for himself and Nessie.

"I will," I said smiling back at him.

"You can call me for anything, even if it is just to come pick the remote up for you," Edward said. I laughed lightly, Edward was so sweet.

"I won't be going very far. I love you," Edward said smiling standing at the door way.

"I love you too," I said blowing a kiss at him and waving to Nessie.

And so that was how I ended up alone. I was bored in less than five minutes after Edward left. I didn't want to sleep, I'd already had done enough of that. I flipped through the book of baby names jotting down on a notepad of which names I really liked. So far my list for girls consisted of:

_Abigail_

_Alayna/Elena_

_Arabella_

_Arianna _

_Cora _

_Katherine_

_Lillian_

I liked _Elena_ due to the fact that I liked to watch The Vampire Diaries. Edward always had made fun of me for watching it but I just enjoyed it regardless. The name _Katherine_ also comes from there, although I never can quite envision me explaining to my daughter, if she was named _Katherine_, that she was named after a cunning vampire who originally dated two men at once.

Nor can I envision me explaining how she was named after a main character in a T.V show who couldn't decide which two vampires she loved the most. I laughed to myself how funny the mental dialogue sounded in my head.

_Arabella _was a very pretty name which translated from Italian as "beautiful altar." I like the name although if she to shorten it, it would also shortened to _Bella_. That may become problematic at times and quite confusing, although "Airy" sounds kind of cute for a nickname.

_Arianna_ is also an Italian which translated to "pure" or "chaste." I really seemed to like Italian names whether it was due to my name being Italian or it just sounding pretty, I don't know.

One of the names really liked was_ Cora, _although I preferred the spelling as Korra. It is an Australian name which actually meant "grass." I like the other definition of "maiden" from Greek. The spelling of the name was unusual which I liked very much. I can almost imagine a daughter named Korra. I'll have to ask Edward what he thinks of it.

The list of boys names that I have are:

_Benjamin_

_Brandon_

_Ethan_

_Griffin_

_Kai_

_Sky_

_Zachary _

I liked the name_ Brandon_ as it means "prince" in Irish. A little baby with the name prince. That would be so fitting in this family. He would be very spoilt.

_Griffin_ sounds like such a strong masculine name. It sounds tough but still cute, well that's my opinion anyway. It's not very common, any many people have the name as a surname.

I also liked the name _Kai_. It sounds short but exotic in its own way. It is a Hawaiian name which meant, "ocean."

I seemed to find it easier to find more girls names that I liked than boys names. I still wanted to incorporate something of Edward's name, maybe_ Mason_ or_ Anthony_.

I wanted to name my child something that wasn't common and over used. I wanted something unusual but still pretty too. Maybe Edward would be able to help. The book of baby names was helping a lot too.

I patted my stomach trying to imagine the unborn baby. I wasn't sure how she or he would look like. I would rather the baby look like Edward than me. Well, I would know quite soon now.

It had started raining now, I heard the rain drops hitting the roof harder and harder and I worried for Edward and Renesmee who were outside in this rain. They wouldn't get sick of course but it would still be unpleasant and uncomfortable to get wet from the rain.

The sound of the rain and the warm bed lulled me to sleep as I placed my head against the feather soft pillow. I was soon drifting off to sleep and I found myself again in a meadow. It was the same meadow from my first dream which felt like so long ago.

The meadow had grass which looked a light green colour against the scattering of violet and white flowers in clusters. I looked up at the sky which looked an ominous purple with thick grey clouds which looked like they would burst any second.

I was dressed in a paper-thin long pink gown which looked almost white against the ground. The dress trailed against the non-existent thorns on the ground and I kept having to pull on it. The dress was too big for me and I looked like a child playing dress up in it.

I reached down to touch my stomach and with a shock of horror I found it flat. There was no baby anywhere and I started to frantically look around as if the baby was lost or hiding. There was anywhere else for me to look, and I looked out over the empty meadow willing my baby to be there but she wasn't.

I sank down to the ground and started weeping for my lost baby. My tears flowed down my face like a water fall and hit the ground with a splash. As I opened my teary eyes I gasped as I looked at the ground. I didn't see grass and violet and white flowers anymore.

I saw blood. It wasn't just ordinary blood, it was dark and almost black in the light. I touched the ground to see if it was real and blood just covered my fingertips like stain. The whole meadow now looked dark red almost like a silky blanket.

My once pale pink dress was now stained with blood and with revulsion I yanked on it to try to get it off the ground. With a shock, the dress tore, and I fingered the tatters almost willing the dress to mended. I reached down to the ground and picked up a piece of the tatters which was already stained red. It seemed to be caught on a sharp thorn which was an unreal obscure black colour. I touched the thorn and the sharp tip pierced my finger.

A drop of blood appeared on the pierced skin and the bright red drop of blood contrasted with my pale white finger. The piece of material I had picked up fluttered away from between my fingers in the breeze. The material almost looked like a butterfly flapping its wings in the air.

Then out of no-where I heard a scream. I recognized the voice immediately, it was Renesmee. I got up wildly trying to locate where her scream had come from. The scream had been filled with such terror, that I had to find her immediately.

The sky thundered loudly with an abrupt boom which rang in my ears. I momentarily blinded from the lightning which struck just as fast. The clouds in the sky suddenly gave way and a massive amount of water fell flooding the meadow. It rained harder and harder until I couldn't see anything in front of me. The bloody ground now mixed with the rain turned the rain water red. It was raining faster than the ground could absorb and soon the red water came above my ankles. A bitter wind started blowing on top off that which blew my wet dark hair against my face.

I stumbled around still trying to find Nessie in this abnormal storm. A branch appeared out of no-where and I didn't see it until I fell off balanced and my face hit the ground. The fall was hard my head throbbed; I could taste blood in my mouth. I tried to get up but my once light dress was now sopping wet and pinned me to the ground. I tried move but the torrential rain hit me hard restraining me to the ground.

I shivered against the cold, the wind and my wet dress. My breathing was erratic and I struggled to find air against the pulsing rain. I finally got tired of struggling and gave up tiredly. Only then was I able to jolt up waking myself from the dream.

My whole body was wet from sweating and my heart was racing. My face and cheeks were wet and with a shock I realized that I had been crying. I tried to take calming breaths to try to slow my heart rate down. I reached down to my bulging stomach to reassure myself that it was still there. The baby moved restlessly and I gave a sigh of relief. I rubbed my face trying to get rid of all remainders of that dream.

Now what the hell was up with that dream?

* * *

**A.N: How did you like the dream? Lol :) Did anyone like the baby names?**

** Review and tell me what you think. I don't even mind smiley faces or even if the same people review :) Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Here's the next chapter, really early I might add :) **

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks to everyone one who reviewed, yay ;) **

**Kat (Guest); dann965; Team Edward Rules All; candy1928; JustcallmeRiley; Clueless89 (Guest); Lilly (Guest); thelionismine; UnderlinedSmile; SnoopyGirl3399; EdwardCullenLover10; tiffyboocullenjonas; MissMartha; Victoria (Guest);**

**So I got some mixed responses about the baby names, but don't worry the baby names aren't finalised yet. Most of you liked them, those were some of my favourite baby names, especially because they aren't all so common.**

**Just for the record, Sky is a boy's name. Sky is also a girl's name, but I always just assumed it was short for Skylar.**

**Sorry, it's a little short...I've been working on a one shot about Hunger Games. I don't think everyone will like it, but go check it out :) **

* * *

**Bella POV**

_What the hell was up with that dream?_

I sat up panting for a few minutes and I waited until my breathing slowed. I really wanted Edward right now. I wanted to tell him what just happened, well what I just dreamt. That dream really scared me, I'll admit that. Where did the dream come from? Why was my subconscious coming up with these things? I debated whether to call him or not. He did say to call him whenever I wanted, but well this would worry him.

Although he would cut his trip short and I'd see him sooner, but I didn't want to do that. Edward was with Nessie as well, and the trip would give them a chance to bond.

I decided to take a shower, it would help calm my nerves and help me relax. I took my time, relishing in the fact that I had nothing to do after this. The warm water immediately made me feel better and felt fine afterwards.

I was about to sit down, after changing, and watch T.V with a the last cup of blood we had, when the doorbell rang.

The doorbell rang again and sounded impatient as I waddled to the door. It had become harder for me to move faster now that I was this large. I almost decided to ignore the doorbell but at last-minute changed my mind.

As I reached the door and opened it I almost groaned aloud. There stood the one and only, Darcy Malan. I closed my eyes at resisted the urge to rub them. Darcy Malan was the last person I intended to speak to. I've had enough of her and I couldn't care less about her or her snooty friends, or rather minions.

When I opened my eyes again, I almost wished she was gone. But sadly things don't work like that. There she stood, Darcy Malan, dressed accordingly in a pinstriped suit with a tight dark grey blouse. She wore a large barrette in her hair which held a large stone which very much looked real. I didn't dare smile at her, and I sure as hell wasn't going to try to fake one.

"Hello Bella," Darcy said cheerily. Her lips were outlined in a bright red which strangely made me think of a snake.

"Darcy," I said with a straight face.

Darcy noticed my coldness in a second and said, "Well it is unfortunate that you have come across something that isn't true and wasn't said by me."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Wasn't said by her? Was I seriously supposed to believe that?

"Bella, you have to believe me, I didn't say that," Darcy said pleading since I was not responding. Of course she said that. It sounded like something she would say. I frowned, Darcy looked like she was serious and very sorry. Did maybe she actually say those things.

"Bella, I'm your friend, you have to believe me," Darcy said. She looked like she had tears in her eyes, or was I imagining them. For a second I saw a sparkle in her eyes but then it was gone.

I finally found my voice and said, "_Really?_ Why should I believe you? Darcy, you have brought nothing but pain and sadness into my life, so why the hell should I believe you?"

My voice started out weak and hoarse, but by the time I reached the end, I was shouting. I needed to stop, anger wasn't good for the baby.

"Because, Melanie White hates me!" Darcy said crying out.

I was a bit taken back by her outburst and I composed myself before speaking, "Why does Melanie hate you?"

"It's a long story," Darcy said sniffling._ Sniffling?_ Was she about to start crying?

It had started raining harder again, the drizzle had turned colder and I was worried that it would start hailing soon. I stood at the door feeling colder and colder, until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Darcy, why don't you come in? It's raining hard now," I said sighing. There was really nothing I could do, I couldn't just leave her standing out in the rain.

"Really?" Darcy asked, her face lighting up. Whoa, was this woman on drugs or something?

I invited her into the cozy lounge and turned up the heat so she would feel warmer. Darcy's make up had smeared from the rain, and her hair was wet and matted. She looked so pathetic and sad. What was up with this woman?

I never thought she would let her appearance come to this. I offered her some hot chocolate and she accepted graciously nodding her head like a bobble head. I was still a little weary of her but as I settled down on the couch opposite her.

"Do you want to know what happened to me and Melanie?" Darcy said sipping her hot chocolate.

"Err, sure," I frowned and muttered. Well, what else could happen? It was only a story she wanted to tell me.

"It started in school, Melanie and I were in school together…" Darcy went on. The two of them were in school together. Was that possible, or was Darcy just lying? I did the Math in my head, and it looked about right. Darcy's husband must be much older than her than I expected.

"You see, I was the head cheerleader…" Darcy said. Of course she was. Darcy seemed like the perfect type, the evil head cheerleader who made everyone's lives miserable.

"I was in my final year of school. I was 18 years old and beautiful, gorgeous and every boy wanted me…" Darcy said smiling widely. I was only half listening to her by this point.

"Melanie had just started Grade 8, and was only a spoilt little kid. I used to babysit her sometimes, it showed how young she actually was. But, I'll have to admit, Melanie was a bit more mature in the clothing department than most girls her age, if you know what I mean," Darcy said giggling._ Giggling? _ I raised an eyebrow this woman had to be on drugs, she just had to be.

"Then the most tragic and horrific thing happened, Melanie stole my boyfriend, Keith," Darcy said with tears in her eyes. I really wanted to just laugh at Darcy, her story seemed ridiculous, but I fought the urge and remained still.

"I blame cheerleading, I had no time for Keith with my busy schedule, and getting my nails done and my hair…" Darcy carried on. Did this story go on, or was there an end anytime soon?

"I think it was disgusting, a 13-year-old girl with an 18-year-old boy, urgh. Keith only wanted her for one thing only, if you know what I mean," Darcy said rolling her eyes. And the story goes on…

"So I did the only thing I could do, I banished her. Melanie got what she had coming. That's what I think anyway," Darcy said. I started paying attention now.

"Banished her?" I asked questioningly.

"Y'know, I shunned her, from everything. I made everyone ignore her, I spread rumors about her, and I made her into a social outcast," Darcy said almost proudly.

I felt sick, sick to my stomach. What Darcy did was horrible, no it was beyond horrible. Darcy made someone's life a living hell and she liked it. Darcy was a wicked, wicked woman. My sympathy for this woman was all gone by now.

"But Melanie got back at me, she did, do you want to see what she did?" Darcy asked looking straight at me.

"Err…No really," I said stuttering. I was curious though, what did Melanie do to get Darcy back?

"Come on, I'll show you," Darcy said getting to her feet and pulling me along with me.

"Darcy, I err… don't want to go…right now," I said trying to pull my arm back from Darcy.

Darcy was already at the door and was pulling me toward it, "Come on, I'll be quick. I just want you to see what she did to me."

Darcy seemed oddly excited to show me what Melanie did to her. Something felt off here, and I didn't know what it was…

I managed to get my jacket before Darcy yanked me outside. The heavy rain had stopped, well for now anyway. It still drizzled though, and it felt nice against my face after the heat from inside the cottage. What was it that Darcy wanted to show me? I couldn't think of anything.

We walked along the street with Darcy still pulling on my arm, many times I had to stop her and remind her that I couldn't walk as fast. We walked up the road, and past all the houses on the street. I was tired by the time we stopped. I was panting for breath, and I realized this was a bad idea.

"It's right in there," Darcy said pointing into a patch of forest.

"Oh no, no," I said pulling back, I didn't want to go into any forest with Darcy or anyone.

Darcy was too strong for me and carried on pulling me into the forest. I was scared now, what had I gotten myself into? Finally Darcy let go of my arm and I looked around for the first time. He forest was beautiful, well this part of it at least.

The trees towered over our head like ancient guardian in the sky. The leaves in the trees were an array of colours, bright gold, honey mustard, but then I turned around and saw deep green and light lime yellow. The place was beautiful.

"Look over there," Darcy said pointing to something in front of us.

There in front of me was a large apple tree. The branches hung high holding bright red apples upon its branches. The tree looked so cute, as cute as a tree goes. The tree looked like it came straight out of a movie, like Snow White. I kept expecting a white bunny rabbit to pop out of somewhere. There was although something written on the tree, on the trunk of the tree. It looked like it had been engraved in and then painted over.

I walked forward to take a closer look. There were leaves everywhere. They were strewn all over the place especially around the tree, how odd it thought to myself. The leaves around the tree gave the tree a pattern like a ring around it.

As I inched forward to read the tree I expected to hear the crunch of the leaves underneath my foot but instead, the ground seemed to disappear. I didn't have time to shout, I saw a flash of black as the light disappeared from around me. I gave a sharp gasp, but the feeling of falling was short. Then suddenly I felt the impact of ground and a burst of searing pain shooting through my stomach.

* * *

**A.N: Mwahaha, I'm evil right? No I'm only joking :) How did you like that?**

** Review and tell me what you think. I don't even mind smiley faces, or well angry faces in this case for giving you a cliffhanger. Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Here's chapter 15, I do apologise, it is a little short. I'm sorry, I haven't had time to write more since I go back to school tomorrow. So review and make me feel better, just joking :D**

**I would like to give a HUGE thank you to: vampiregirl31; emma holly cullen; Kat (Guest); Isla Cullen18; BeyondSanity12; thelionismine;xodreamalittledreamxo; Guest; Mermaid Mania; candy1928; MissMartha; . ; mcmc123; SnoopyGirl3399; dann965; Guest; flower242; Victoria (Guest); snowiewolf; tiffyboocullenjonas; Team Edward Rules All; **

**I would also like to give an extra big thank you to: stacyw66. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to leave you out last chapter :) **

* * *

**Bella POV**

_As I inched forward to read the tree I expected to hear the crunch of the leaves underneath my foot but instead, the ground seemed to disappear. I didn't have time to shout, I saw a flash of black as the light disappeared from around me. I gave a sharp gasp and then suddenly I felt the impact of ground and a burst of sudden pain shooting through my stomach._

I drew in a ragged breath as I struggled to sit up clutching my stomach. Another sharp pain shot across my stomach and I gasped as it shot through to my back. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I tried to comprehend what just happened.

I looked up to the brightness of the mouth of the hole and shouted, "DARCY!" I was greeted by silence from above with my uneven breaths being the only sound.

"Darcy! _Please don't do_ this_!" _I cried out. Her tinkering laugh from above was enough, and anger shot through me.

"You're a horrible_ bitch!_ What is your problem? Why are you doing this? I'm pregnant for Pete's sake," I screamed at the top of my voice.

Darcy's head appeared at the top of the hole, her head blocking out the light. "You deserve this! You had it coming to you!" Darcy shouted.

"What did I do?" I shouted back. There was no response from Darcy.

"_Darcy_! What did I ever do to you?" I screamed.

I cried out, whether it be anger or frustration or the situation I found myself to be in. I cried and cried until well after Darcy left, leaving me alone injured in this hole. I clenched my eyes trying to keep calm. After trying to regain my composure, I took in my surroundings to find myself in a hole roughly the size of a closet. The height of the hole looked well over 10 feet.

It wasn't dug neatly as there was a scattering of piles of sand and rock. A bead of liquid ran down my forehead past my eye, and I touched it just to find a trickle of blood flowing down from my head. I followed the trail to find a long gash across my head. The pain was dull, as if it would come later.

I had more than a dozen other cuts and bruises across my body that would hurt later, but I didn't care about that. My only concern was the baby. I've had sharp pains that radiated through my stomach, which didn't look like a good sign. I hadn't felt the baby move since my fall and I couldn't process what that could mean. I didn't dare think of the possibility of what that meant.

I struggled to stand up feeling my head spin as I grabbed onto the jagged edge of the wall to steady myself. Something warm slithered down my leg as if I peed myself. I frowned confused at the unexpectedness of it and felt my pants to see what it was. I gasped and had to sit back down to not faint. I didn't register the dark liquid on my fingers for a few seconds as if I didn't want to.

I didn't realize I was crying again. I already felt all cried out and tired. I didn't know what to do. I refused to think about the logic in my head. I ignored all signs of reason and held onto one shred of hope. But the 'what ifs' whispered a small voice in my head. I clenched my eyes trying to push away the negative thoughts in my head. But still, what if I lose the baby? Is it already too late?

My anger got the best of me though, this was all Darcy's fault. I punched the ground, angry with the world for putting me in this situation. The pain and blood of my knuckles seemed to help distract me from everything else that was going on.

I lay back down, trying to find a comfortable spot, which is impossible on the ground. I felt tired, but not tired enough to sleep. I'd never be able to find sleep, and I had too many worries to think about.

What was I going to do? Edward didn't know I was here, and he was still away hunting. I was stuck here, and there wasn't anyone who could help. Darcy just left me here in the middle of the forest, in a hole for no less. Why would she do this to me? Could a person be so evil that they would do this? What did I do to Darcy Malan to make her hate me so much? Nothing! I haven't done anything to Darcy Malan. Only a person so detached from life would ever do something like this.

I had to get out of here, and find Edward. I just had to or my baby…. I shook my head trying to clear my head and thoughts like that, tears welled in my eyes again as I stood up trying to find a way out of here. The wall towered over my head as I tried to find a footing in the wall to climb. Climbing isn't the best option, but what else did I have to do, or lose…

After many unsuccessful attempts I gave up shrinking back down to the floor. I had dirt and cuts on my nails and fingers which burned, but I didn't care. I still didn't have a way out of here or a way to contact Edward. I slapped my head frustrated that I didn't at least bring my cellphone.

I did the only thing I could do now. I folded my hands and prayed. I prayed over and over for my baby's safety and well-being, and to get out of here. I hoped God would answer my prayers, although I'd never been very religious. When I was in Phoenix, my mother Renee, she never really practiced and I always seemed to follow her lead.

I managed to fall asleep somehow, I don't know. My dreams were restless and scary though. At one point I dreamt I was the size of an ant with Darcy towering over me and laughing. Another dream I had was running through the forest with Darcy chasing me, but I tripped and fell in a hole.

The worst dream I had however started out quite innocent and sweet. I was once again in the meadow. This time it was beautiful and serene and I lay in the grass enjoying my relaxation. There sky was light blue with a clump of clouds scattered everywhere. I stared at the clouds trying to find shapes in them. I smiled at finding a flower in them.

I then heard a laugh, a childlike laugh, I sat up just to find a small toddler. She was wearing a blue floral dress and with matching ribbons in her curly chocolate-brown hair. Her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled at the sight of me. She was adorable, there was no other way to describe her. She had all of my features but she didn't look like me. Did that make sense? It seemed to make sense in my head.

The sweet innocent dream stopped there, the weather dramatically changed and all of a sudden the sky was dark and ominous and out of nowhere, there stood Esther. The wind had picked up and I gathered the small child in my arms as I stared at Esther in the middle of the meadow.

Esther pointed at the child in my arms and I trembled for her safety. Then suddenly the toddler was out of my arms and I was now holding air. Esther had her, she stole her from me, and I got up to run toward her but was stopped by her invisible shield. All I could do was watch in horror as Esther pointed to the small child and a spark shot out of her finger. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the small toddler collapsed and didn't move again. Esther turned her head slowly toward me and smiled with her ruby-red lips.

I screamed jolting myself out of that horrible dream with tears pouring down my face. I clutched my stomach terrified just feel another sudden pain shoot through it. Why was I dreaming of Esther? A noise from above had me trying to slow my breathing to try to listen. I thought I had imagined it after a while for no-one had come. Then out of nowhere a figure blocked the light. It had become night now with little light from the moon.

I cried out shouting, "Edward!"

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Did you like it? Review and tell me, it only takes a second. I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is a smiley face like this :) **

**Do you think I should add more drama in the next chapter? I may already have some ready...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's chapter 16, it's longer to make up for the other short chapters. **

**I love the reviews, they are amazing. Thank-you so much: Guest; stacyw66; Kat (Guest); Team Edward Rules All; Isla Cullen18; L Christine; Victoria (Guest); MissMartha; dann965; malijn; snowiewolf; SnoopyGirl3399; psychovampirefreak; tiffyboocullenjonas; flower242; thelionismine; candy1928; Flordiagirl13; twilight37; MyZebraWillEatYou**

**The thing is, Edward doesn't particularly know how evil Darcy is. When Edward met her, she wouldn't have been thinking about hurting Bella. She just would have been jealous of Bella, and at many times, Edward is distracted and wouldn't have been paying much attention to Darcy's thoughts.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I cried out shouting, "Edward!"_

A cackling laugh brought me back to reality. It wasn't him. I tried suppressing a sob, but failed.

"It's not him sweetie. It's just lil'o me, giggled Darcy. I couldn't answer her back. My glimmer of hope had just been crushed, no it felt like it had been broken, crushed, and scattered.

I struggled to sit up and winced at the pain that shot through my stomach. The pain was getting worse, I could just feel it.

"What do you want Darcy?" I said feeling tired.

"Why don't you add a bit of enthusiasm in that sentence, and maybe I'll answer," Darcy said staring down at me. It was too dark to see if she was smiling or not but I swear I could hear it in her voice.

"What do you want Darcy?" I tried asking in a sweeter voice. It came out a lot sourer than I hoped it would.

"Now now sweetheart, we both know that wasn't very sincere. And anyway, what's the magic word?" Darcy asked in a sickly sweet voice. She was treating me like a toddler, and I hated it.

I didn't want to play this game with her, I felt too tired and drained, but I did want answers. It seemed like this was the only way I was going to get them.

"Please, Darcy," I managed to huff out with a little more sweetness.

"Well for asking so sweetly I'll tell you. I came back here to see if you were still alive and if you hadn't died already. Honestly, I expected you to have been dead already," Darcy said casually examining her nails in the moonlight.

I blinked a few times, shocked with her answer. Her tone was so nonchalant and blunt that it actually scared me. Here was this woman who wanted me dead and wouldn't care about it.

"Wh-why do you want me dead?" I asked in a soft voice, still a little shocked.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Darcy said as if I were a child.

"Try me!" I said.

"Hmmm, well where to start?" Darcy said tapping her head with a finger. She was deliberately doing this, dragging this out, probably to make me madder.

"Actually I don't really know where to start," Darcy said putting her hand on her chin. Her theatrics were irritating and she wasn't getting to the point.

"Just start from the beginning," I snapped, just wanting her to start talking.

"Okay then, from the beginning. Just give me a second to collect my thoughts," Darcy said in a voice that I knew she was smirking.

"Darcy!" I shouted and gasped at the pain in my stomach yet again.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you," Darcy said laughing oblivious to my pain.

"Well where did we get up to last time?" Darcy said questioningly.

Last time? I frowned, we weren't talking about me last time. We were talking about- Oh no not that again. I groaned internally, I didn't want another life story of Darcy Malan.

"Oh yeah, I was telling you what Melanie did to get back at me. Oh, and then you fell into the hole," Darcy said remembering.I knew her whole remembering thing was fake, and just another one of her theatrics.

"I didn't just fall into the hole, I was tricked! By you!" I screamed, my anger returning.

"Do you not want to her the rest of the story?" Darcy said shaking her head. I forced myself to calm down, I had to play along with Darcy's game for her to tell me.

"Well on the tree that you didn't see, given the fact that you fell into the hole… Melanie wrote something there," Darcy said continuing. I ignored her last jibe and listened.

"On the tree, Melanie carved in, MW and KB in love forever," Darcy said sniffling.

I wanted to laugh at Darcy. All of her stories seemed, I don't know…unrealistic. They seemed so clichéd and I felt bad for thinking that. These were her life stories, who am I to judge them?

"Is that it? Is that all what Melanie did to get back at you?" I asked quizzically. What Melanie did didn't seem so bad.

"No! Of course not! Why would that be it?" Darcy snapped at me still tearing.

I waited patiently for her to continue as she composed herself and pulled out her make up out of no-where and started re-applying it. How on earth was she able to see in this light?

"Okay, back to the story. I had just graduated school and it was finally holidays. I was going to have fun and enjoy the holidays with all of my friends. Everything was going well and just as I had expected, Keith came back to me groveling. I took him back of course. I was the it-girl and he was the it-boy. It was inevitable," Darcy said, I could almost imagine her smiling to this.

I rolled my eyes at her, grateful that she couldn't see me and carried on listening.

"Then something happened," Darcy said sighing dramatically and putting a hand to her forehead.

This time I did laugh. I stifled it into my hand and tried disguising it as a cough. It seemed to fool Darcy. Maybe my acting skill weren't that bad.

"Well? What happened?" I asked after Darcy had stopped talking.

"Oh yeah, well Keith and I were at a party and it was getting late, so we did what all party people did when it got late. After eventually finding an empty room, which was quite difficult actually, we had sex. We weren't virgins of course, duh! But it was amazing! Keith was able to…" Darcy said babbling on.

Urgh, I stopped listening after that. I really didn't want to hear specifics about her night with Keith or what they did…

"Well some weeks later, I started to notice some things. I put on like, 2 pounds and gym wasn't helping losing it. I was distraught, I thought I was going to lose my beautiful figure. I mean really, I was the most beautiful woman in Goodville. Wait did I saw 'was' I mean, 'am' the most beautiful in Goodville," Darcy said grandly twirling a piece of her hair.

Yes Darcy keep thinking that.

"Then the most weirdest thing started happening to me. I starting wanting chocolate cake, and sweets and stuff. You seriously don't know how fattening they are, and I was craving them. Like seriously, what the hell was wrong with me?" Darcy said appalled with herself.

By now, I kind of knew where this story was headed, and I was most curious.

"So anyway, I thought I had some kind of disease, like I was going to die or something. I thought I had diabetes, because of me craving sugar and everything and diabetes has to do with sugar," Darcy said.

I frowned at her, was she really so ignorant? I myself tagged her as evil genius sort of type, but apparently she was quite the opposite.

"And I went to the doctor, hoping he wasn't going to give me news of me dying. I mean that would be so tragic to this town. I'm so important and everything it would devastate this place," Darcy said carrying on.

I wasn't even going to comment on that.

"Anyway, at the doctor I got some shocking news! I was pregnant!" Darcy said shouting.

Now who wouldn't have seen that coming? Really?

"The doctor said something about birth control pills not being 100% effective, and a condom should have been enforced, blah blah blah. They shouldn't sell birth control pills if they don't work! I mean shouldn't they write that down on the box?" Darcy said ranting.

Her ignorance astounded me yet again.

"So yeah, I was pregnant. I was so happy! I was going to be able to get a baby!" Darcy said happily. Wow she was talking about it like she was getting a new pet.

"But, my parents weren't so happy…"

Okay, so I think I knew where Darcy was going with this. I still couldn't grasp that Darcy was pregnant once. Then why was she doing this to me? She had to know what could happen to me. But I had absolutely nothing to do with her at all.

"Yeah, Keith was…I don't know, he said he wanted the baby, but teenage boys. You must know what they're like," Darcy said chuckling.

My anger rose before I could suppress it, "No! In fact I don't."

Darcy laughed again, "Oh really? Are you telling me that Edward was the most supporting person when you were pregnant with Renesmee?"

I couldn't respond to that. Darcy just took in my silence and laughed. I was glad though that Darcy was able to actually remember Renesmee's name correctly.

"So anyway, I couldn't care what everyone else thought of the matter, I was going to have a beautiful baby and that was all that mattered. I was so excited! Right away I started thinking of baby names. For a girl, I liked Sofia Jessica and for a boy I liked William Nathan," Darcy said. For the first time she didn't sound so crazy like she'd acted.

"Then something else happened. Melanie had found out about the baby and she came to confront me about it. We were at the mall, and I was looking for new clothes. I didn't want to listen to anything she had to say to me. I already knew she was jealous of me and I didn't need to hear it from her, so I left. But Melanie kept following me, I vaguely heard her say she was sorry, but I must have imagined it. I knew Melanie wouldn't ever apologize to me. So anyway I started trying to run away from Melanie, but I didn't want to make it too obvious like I was scared of facing her," Darcy said quietly. Her voice had dropped several octaves and I battled to hear her correctly.

"There was a staircase to the left and I thought I'd be able to get away faster if I took it. I went too fast down the stairs trying to hold all of my shopping bags, and one of my heels on my stilettos broke and I lost balance. The fall wasn't so bad, just my ankle was a little sore, but I knew something was wrong right away."

Darcy's voice was almost a whisper and I swear I saw tears glistening on her face from what little light there was.

"By the time I got to the hospital, it was too late. The doctors said there was nothing they could do for the baby," Darcy said her voice breaking.

I didn't realize I was crying until the tears trickled down my chin. I wiped them away quickly taking a deep breath. What Darcy must have gone through…I couldn't even imagine. All I wanted to do was take back all the mean and horrible stuff I had said and thought about her.

Darcy had lost a child. She had lost something that was so precious to her, even if her intentions weren't so good, she still had lost her baby. But then there was still something I didn't understand. Why would she still do this to me?

"Darcy, I am truly, truly sorry for your loss, but you mustn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault-," I said, my voice was thick and I hoped Darcy could hear me.

"Wasn't my fault?! Of course it wasn't my fault you stupid girl! It was Melanie's fault!" Darcy said suddenly extremely angry. I almost expected fire to shoot out of her eyes. So that was how Darcy was going with this.

"But Darcy, what does this all have to do with me?" I asked quickly incase she'd leave.

"What do you mean, what does this have to do with you? It has everything to do with you. I remember the first day I saw you, you were all so happy with your precious daughter and husband and you know what else? You were pregnant! Again! Why did you have to go rub it in everyone's face that your life was perfect?" Darcy said fuming and stood up.

Perfect life? If only Darcy actually knew. "Darcy, please listen to me-"

"No I'm not going to listen! No! I'm getting revenge for what Melanie did to me, but sadly you won't be able to get revenge for what I'm doing to you, because you're going to die here," Darcy said sharply and left.

"DARCY!" I screamed.

I carried on screaming for her, for anyone until my voice was hoarse and nobody could hear me. I pounded the ground, she'd come and gone and wasn't coming back. Darcy was cruel, no she was much more than that. She was evil, conniving and sadistic and I hated her.

I cried and cried until I was exhausted and my felt heavy. My mind drifted in and out of sleep until I heard a very familiar voice.

"BELLA!" he shouted. It was my Edward, my beautiful sweet Edward. Why did he seem so worried? He never seemed so anxious in my dreams. It felt so real, I could feel his arms around me and him picking me up. Wait where did the ground go? Was I dreaming?

* * *

**A.N: How did you like that? Do you feel any sympathy for Darcy? I'll admit, I did start feel a smidge sad for her. **

**Review and tell me what you think, it only takes a second and I don't even mind if it's a smiley face or even if the same people review. Remember if you review, I'll recognize you in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A.N: Here's chapter 17. I was trying to write this while watching the premier of season 4 The Vampire Diaries (urgh, it took so long to come!), so yeah that didn't work out so well, and I ended up typing this at 2 in the morning.**

**Ahhhh! What can I say about The Vampire Diaries? OMG! It was awesome, and I know I'm fan-girling here, but WOW! Last night I was navigating between jumping up and down and shouting while watching the show. Who here loved the Stelena moment on the roof? OMG, it was so sweet and cute, and just awwww! :) **

**The reviews were amazing, seriously I loved them, they were superb! Thank you to: Kendra (Guest); lolaidh; BeyondSanity12; candy1928; Destiny (Guest); Kat (Guest); Isla Cullen18; Team Edward Rules All; . ; SPARKLYOCEANUNICORNS; Twihardforever18; JustcallmeRiley; snowiewolf; SnoopyGirl3399; stacyw66; LMELMK-1970; Book and Cupcakes; She-Herself-And-I; thelionismine; dann965; L Christine; psychovampirefreak; mcmc123; Victoria (Guest); MissMartha; carlislecullen45; twilight37; Memaid Mania  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_BELLA!" he shouted. It was my Edward, my beautiful sweet Edward. Why did he seem so worried? He never seemed so anxious in my dreams. It felt so real, I could feel his arms around me and him picking me up. Wait where did the ground go? Was I dreaming?_

The cool breeze blew past me and all I could see was a blur of blackness. The dream felt so vivid that I could even smell the pine scent of the woods heightened by the dampness of the rain.

"Bella? Oh god, are you okay? Bella please speak to me," Edward asked anxiously. Edward's cool hand touched my face and it took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't dreaming this time.

"Edward?" I asked hoarsely blinking up at him.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. It was my fault, I shouldn't have left you alone," Edward cried

"No, no it wasn't your faul-," I broke off. A sharp pain shot through my stomach and had me gasping at the pain.

"Edward, the baby," I wailed out clutching my stomach.

"I know, I know. Relax Bella, everything will be fine," Edward said, but his expression didn't match what he just said.

We'd reached the cottage in record time with Edward's speed and he immediately laid me down on the bed and went off looking for something.

"Momma!" Nessie cried out when she saw me.

I was overwhelmed with emotion to have my little girl in my arms but unfortunately that didn't last long. In a flash Edward was at our side and was speaking very intently to Renesmee.

"Renesmee sweetheart, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Edward said crouching down to her level and looking directly into her eyes. Nessie nodded indicating she was listening for Edward to carry on.

"Nessie, you are going to smell blood just now, human blood. You know what that smells like right?" Renesmee made a face, remember the mouth-watering taste.

"But you mustn't come out of your room, no matter how tempting the blood smells. You need to stay in your room until Daddy comes for you okay? This is very important, do you understand?" Edward asked with a straight face.

"Yes Daddy, I understand. But who's blood is it going to be?" Renesmee asked questioningly. Edward shot a panicked glance at me.

I frowned, I didn't understand what they were talking about. What were they talking about in the first place? Someone's blood is going to be split? Whose? And why?

Suddenly it dawned on me, the look Edward gave me when Nessie asked confirmed my suspicion. I gasped at the realization and I couldn't believe it.

Edward shooed Nessie away to her room and came back to me and sat down on the bed. He gave me some space allowing me to think about what was going to happen.

"Edward, no," I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"It's too soon, something could go wrong," I cried out. Edward said nothing but the heartbreaking look on his face was enough.

"Bella, we have to deliver the baby. I know it's too soon. But your fall, it could have hurt the baby," Edward said coming closer to me. I turned away not wanting him to see the tears on my face, but he did anyway.

"It's all that bloody woman's fault! Oh when I get my hands on her-," Edward said angrily. His fists were clenched and I could see him fighting anger.

I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck trying to calm him down. "I know I'm also angry with her, but that's not the priority at the moment." Edward sighed, he was still angry but his face soften at the look on my face.

"Bella?" Edward asked waiting for my answer.

"I'm ready," I said with confidence.

Edward took a deep breath and brought over a black bag. It looked like the one Carlisle carried and without seeing what was inside I already knew what it was. I lay back down and place a hand on my stomach, willing the baby to be okay.

The lights in the room suddenly felt too bright and I felt the nauseating smell of antiseptic fill the room. My head started spinning and even though I was lying down I felt like I was going to faint. My heart pounded in my chest and I struggled to calm down.

Edward noticed my distress immediately and came over. He kissed me lightly on the top of my head and said, "Relax my love, soon over little baby will be born into this world. Try focusing on that."

I smiled at his ruefulness and closed my eyes trying to imagine my little baby. The image was incomplete as I didn't know if the baby was a girl or boy. This calmed me down drastically and suddenly it was time. I looked away as Edward brought a needle of morphine closer toward me. I focused on the positive as the jab sent my heart rate shy rocketing.

Edward was trying his utter best to not look scared or nervous. It warmed my heart to know that he was doing that for me, to don't worry me. I didn't want to worry about after the birth where Edward would have to change me again. We'd spoken very briefly about it and didn't approach the subject again as we believed we had more time before the birth. After Renesmee's birth I'd finally gotten around to tell him that the morphine hadn't work to alleviate the pain from the transition of human to vampire.

Edward had been stunned to say the very least. I imagined that he would be mad, he was though, but not as bad as I thought he would have been. Edward was disappointed that I didn't tell him sooner but he eventually got over it after I distracted him if you know what I mean.

Edward lifted my shirt and I shivered at the cold air hitting my stomach. Edward was holding a scalpel in his hand and the silver glinted off the light. It this wasn't so scary I could have come right out of a horror movie.

I braced for the pain that didn't come, thanks to the morphine I didn't feel a thing. I was grateful for the sheet on my stomach as I really didn't want to see the blood. I knew something was wrong though, when I felt dizzy again. My head swam and I could hear a buzzing in my ears.

"Bella, oh the baby's beautiful," Edward said overjoyed, which was then followed by a weak cry. Edward's voice seemed so far away and muffled like I was trying to listen to them through a sea shell on my ear.

"Wait, I can't believe- Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Edward asked alarmed at my lack of response.

I felt my eyes close on their own accord and I struggled to move. I felt so tired, like all I wanted to do was sleep. My arms felt like lead and I couldn't even move my fingers. What was happening to me? I felt no pain, just calmness, which seemed to call me…

"Bella! No!" Edward shouted. I tried to concentrate on his voice but I struggled. Only when a sharp pain shot through me, I was able to concentrate. I felt it again, the sharp pain and only after a few seconds didn't I realize that it was Edward biting me. But wait, I wanted to see my baby first!

I braced myself for the onset of the transformation. I still remembered my transformation after Renesmee was born. This was different though. I didn't know how to describe it, it was just different. This transformation was something else.

The pain was still there, it was still intense and I still had to restrain myself from shouting out in agony. But it was still different. It wasn't like I was just used to the transformation, it wasn't that. I expected the pain to last way longer than it did. I didn't know how long it went on for. There was no way I could measure time. A second might have felt like an hour due to the pain. But finally the pain stopped, just suddenly like that.

There was no lead up to the end, it just ended. I was able to move as soon as I opened my eyes. I gasped at the clarity. I'd gone through this before, but being human again put me in prospective to how different things were now. I continued breathing as evenly as I could, ready to stop if I felt any blood lust. I waited for something that didn't come. I felt no thirst at all, there was no burning in my throat. Everything I had felt when I was a newborn, I didn't feel now. It was like I wasn't a newborn this time, but that wasn't possible. I mean was it? Was I just used to it already?

"Bella?" Edward called out softly. He was trying not to startle me and make me feel threatened. I wasn't though I felt completely fine. In Edward's hand he held a cup of blood. I could smell it from across the room but it didn't appeal to me like it should have to a newborn. I was able to control myself and I still wasn't thirsty.

Edward crossed the room slowly and came to stand a few feet away from him. I had to stop myself from laughing, the way Edward was acting just seemed comical, as if he was scared of me. Edward looked even more nervous as he noticed the smile on my face. That just made me smile even more.

"Bella? How do you feel?" Edward asked slowly.

I laughed, I couldn't help myself, "Edward, will you relax, I feel fine!"

Edward relaxed a little at my mood and offered me the cup of blood. I knew he'd feel much better if I drank the blood. Edward watched me very curiously as I drank it, prepared to do anything if I reacted. I'll admit the blood tasted wonderful as it filled me. The blood was the same as I drank as a human, but tasted completely different now. I finished the cup in a matter of seconds.

There was only one thing I wanted now.

"Edward, I want to see our baby."

* * *

**A.N: Next chapter, meeting the baby. Did anyone notice what Edward said? Hmmmm...**

**Review and tell me what you think. Reviewing only takes a second and I don't even mind if it's just a smiley face or if they same people review. The few new readers, I hope you'll also review :) Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**A.N: Here's chapter 18, I know its short, but I'm trying to write as much as I can before exams in a few weeks :(  
**

**Thank you for the reviews! They were truly amazing. Thanks to: SPARKLYOCEANUNICORNS; Isla Cullen18; Guest; dann965; Team Edward Rules All; thelionismine; bc (Guest); candy1928; stacyw66; Sephrenia1; snowiewolf; Book and Cupcakes; MissMartha; Reneseme30; Victoria (Guest); SnoopyGirl3399; TwihardForever18; MajorieDeras; JustcallmeRiley; Mermaid Mania; . .  
**

**Breaking Dawn Part 2 is going to be released soon! Yay! :D I can't wait! I wanted to go to the early midnight showing but alas I write exams the next day. But I am going the next day, thank god its a Friday! :)  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_There was only one thing I wanted now._

"_Edward, I want to see our baby."_

"Bella are you sure?" Edward asked worriedly.

I understood his worry, last time we had a coven of vampires ready to stop me at any given moment, and now there was only Edward. Would Edward go as far as to stop me if I lost control? I didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said and Edward pursed his lips at my response as if he was hoping for another answer.

I twisted my hands nervously almost expecting Edward to deny me this request. I needed to see my baby. I needed to see that my baby was okay and healthy. I still didn't know if I had a girl or boy. How long was I out for? I was bursting to ask Edward all of these questions, but I didn't to scare him into thinking I wasn't ready.

"Please Edward," I pleaded. Edward took in the look in my face and his own expression softened.

"I know I can do this," I said confidently.

It was true, I could do this, and I could feel it. I tried to listen very carefully for my baby and sure enough I could hear the steady thrumming of a heart from the other room. I could even hear Renesmee in her room playing, it was so clear that I couldn't believe I had been missing this when I was human.

"I know, I believe you," Edward said honestly. I was a bit taken back by his trustfulness. Edward was always the protective one, always, so why wasn't he with this?

A tiny seed of doubt started to grow in my head, Edward always thought so much more of me, what if this was it? What if he was too trusting and I did something to my baby? I'd never be able to forgive myself and neither would he.

Edward saw the look of panic on my face and said, "Bella, I don't think you went through an actual change again." I frowned, what was he talking about?

"Did that feel like the change you went through the first time," Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"No, but I still felt pain," I answered. I saw the look of worry on Edward's face before he could hide it so I quickly backtracked.

"It wasn't as bad as last time, this time it wasn't even painful, I swear," I said quickly looking down to avoid Edward worrying more.

"Hmm…it wasn't even that long," Edward said softly, still upset.

This caught my attention, "How long was I out?"

"Less than a day," Edward answered.

"A day?" I asked astonished. Was it only a day that has gone past? I knew it felt shorter, but a day?

"Bella, my love, there's something else?" Edward said slowly.

There was more? I don't think I could handle more right now. I had been focusing on wanting to see my baby and I really didn't care about anything else at the moment. Whatever it was, Edward could handle, right?

"It's your eyes," Edward said carefully.

My eyes? The one thing that stuck out after my last change was my eyes. It took me a while to get used to the vivid hue. I was so very grateful when it started to wane after a few months on a steady animal blood diet. But what could it be now? I walked over slowly to the nearest mirror, scared to find out.

I braced myself for the alien reflection that didn't come. All I saw was me. Well, me being a vampire of course, but I could recognize myself very easily. I could recognize my pale white skin and mahogany brown hair that fell to my waist. There was of course one glaring difference from the last time.

My eyes were gold, not red like I had expected. There weren't at all any signs of red either. There were no specks of red or spots of any kind. My eyes were gold, like Edward's just after he comes back from hunting. I blinked, my reflection copied me, and I tried to make sense of all of this.

First, the pain from the change wasn't as painful, and then the change was must shorter, and now my eyes. Was Edward right? Did I not go through the actual change again? His opinion made more sense than any of mine right now.

"How come?" I asked turning back to Edward.

"How come, what my love? Unfortunately I still cannot read your mind," Edward said sighing.

I smiled at that and said, "Why was this change so different?"

Edward bit his lip, a habit he picked up from me and said, "Bella, I think that Esther didn't actually turn you completely human. I think she just put a spell on you to block the vampire in you." I sat down even though I didn't need to, it just felt more human, except I wasn't one anymore.

"What?" I frowned, I was confused and I didn't like that feeling.

"I think that when I bit you, the venom caused Esther's spell to break and therefore making the change much shorter as you became a vampire again," Edward said explaining.

I thought about Edward's reasoning for a few seconds and realized that it made a whole lot of sense. Maybe Edward was right all along. Edward's logic explained a lot of things and answered my questions and I believed him.

Edward came to sit next to me and held me very carefully. I wrapped my arms around him and inhaled his honey scent.

"Edward, if you are right, would I be the same vampire I was before Esther's spell?" I asked.

"I suppose so," Edward said shrugging.

"So then that would mean that I'd skip my whole newborn stage again?" I asked softly.

Edward chuckled, "You must be the luckiest vampire in the world."

I rolled my eyes and Edward said teasingly, "No really, a lot of vampires might envy you."

I sat up straightly and looked into Edward's eyes. "Edward…" I trailed off seriously.

Edward laughed this time at my impatience and said, "You really want to see her don't you?"

Her? My heart swelled with joy. I had a little girl! I had another little girl. I grinned, I liked the sound of that. Before I could ask Edward he flashed off and was back almost immediately, except this time in his arms was a small pink bundle. I stopped breathing, I still needed to be sure. I could still hear her heart beating though, a fast thrumming sound.

Edward walked over slowly and sat back down next to me. I gritted my teeth a sucked in a breath. I was ready to run away if necessary. The air taste sweet with her scent, but not appealing in a way to make me lose control.

I breathed in and out evenly and was able to do it perfectly. I smiled when I realized this I could do this so easily. I was still cautious to get near her, but on the other hand I was so curious to see her. I inched closer to Edward, unable to keep my curiosity away.

There she was. She was so tiny, just like a doll. She was much tinier than Renesmee had ever been and that worried me. But she was beautiful regardless. She long dark eyelashes and pink lips against her porcelain skin. She already had bronze curls that framed her face perfectly. And that's what she was.

"She's perfect," I whispered.

"I know," Edward said with adoration in his eyes.

If I were human, I would have had tears streaming down my face by now. I ached to hold her to feel that she was real. Edward saw the longing on my face and without a second glance he placed her in my arms. She was warm against my frigid skin and I tensed, scared of what I might do to her, but all I wanted to do was hold her. She awoke from the movement and gave a startled cry but I couldn't help but gasp.

She had emerald-green eyes that sparkled and shone with unshed tears. She took one look at me and smiled widely. I couldn't help but stare at her just to make sure she didn't disappear.

"I didn't think I'd ever see those colour eyes again," Edward said smiling and breaking the silence. He wrapped his arms around both of us and kissed my head.

"They're beautiful. You were beautiful," I said. I could now imagine what Edward looked like when he was human, my mental image of him

was complete.

"Were? Not now?" Edward said pretending to be hurt. I laughed at his expression and turned back to my beautiful new baby.

"She's a miracle," I said still in awe.

Edward stood up and I looked at him confusedly. "I'm glad you think so, because I have a surprise for you."

A surprise? What on earth could it be?

Edward was back in a flash of course and I froze when I saw him. I stopped breathing instantly from the shock, and if I were human my heart would have stopped. Well, no, I'm being dramatic, my heart though would have probably skipped a beat.

But this was certainly surprising and unexpected.

* * *

**A.N: Cliffhanger, Mwahaha...what do you think it is? **

**Review and tell me what you think, I don't even mind smiley faces. Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's chapter 19 :D**

**Omg, the reviews. I've said this before, but I love them! My life is so hectic right now and the reviews make it so much better. So thanks everyone, each one of you are AWESOME! :D**

**LACEYGIRL08; Kendra (Guest); lupis93; SeptemberSapphire4eva; stacyw66; Kat (Guest); Reneseme30; twilight37; emmi-bear123; MarjorieDeras; . ; SnoopyGirl3399; bluetwenty; Team Edward Rules All; thelionismine; L Christine; Book and Cupcakes; bellaluna17; TwihardForever18; xodreamalittledreamxo; ZTA-Khaleesi; bc (Guest); BellaMarieSwanCullen97; Victoria (Guest); candy1928; snowiewolf; MissMartha; silverhawk88; GreenSugar2500; l0st-b0nes; JustcallmeRiley; MyZebraWillEatYou**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_But this was certainly surprising and unexpected._

Edward walked over slowly and at first I couldn't comprehend what had happened even in my vampire state.

"Bella, my love, it seems like we have another mouth to feed," Edward chuckled happily.

I looked down to the blue little bundle in his arms, and sure enough there was a baby there. Well, not just any baby, _my baby._

"I had twins," I whispered unable to believe it. I stared at the baby in Edward's arms completely shocked with this unexpected surprise.

"Yes, that would explain your, um, largeness," Edward said stuttering but smirking at the same time. I decided to ignore that as I wanted to see the baby in his arms.

I carefully passed my still unnamed baby girl to Edward and took my baby boy from his arms. He was already awake and was staring at me very intently. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, it was exactly the same as Edward's when he was trying to figure something out.

He was a spitting image of Edward, you could clearly see the resemblance. He had the same bronze hair and facial features but the only difference was the bright shiny emerald eyes that he shared with his twin sister. He was also very small, just slightly bigger than his sister.

"He looks like you. No, he looks exactly like you," I said smiling at Edward.

"He's got you in him too. Look at the hair," Edward said pointing out the very fine brown streaks in his hair.

I rolled my eyes at him and Edward said, "No really, when I was trying to feed him, he was adamant against it. He only started drinking after he saw his sister doing it."

"It looks like there's going to be sibling rivalry between them," I said laughing.

"Hmm, but first we are going to have to name them," Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Since our little girl was so eager to get into this world and came a littler earlier than expected, it's only fitting that we name her first, don't you think," Edward said.

"Yes it is," I answered back a bit preoccupied as I stared at my little angel. She needed a name that would describe her, something to describe her uniqueness her specialness. I didn't want her to have a generic common name. I remembered the name I had liked when I was picking out names, but I didn't know how Edward would like it.

"Edward, how do you like the name Korra, but spelt K-O-R-R-A instead?" I asked. I had really liked that name, but I wasn't sure about Edward.

"Korra? Hmm, I like it. It's unique, just like our angel," Edward said smiling.

"Korra-Elizabeth," I said testing out the name for the first time. It fit, it fit beautifully.

"Really?" Edward said. His eyes were full of wonder and amazement and I knew what this meant to him. I smiled at his face amazed that this little thing would make him so happy.

"Well then, Korra-Elizabeth Annemarie Cullen," Edward said announcing the name.

I opened my mouth to say something but Edward interrupted me, "She needed something of you."

I just smiled and tickled my newly named baby, Korra. "Do you like your name sweetie?" She smiled at me and grabbed my finger and I took it that she liked it.

"Now that we have our little Korra, what about this little man over here?" Edward said tickling him.

My little baby smiled, excited with the attention he was getting from Edward and I. He looked so much like Edward and I felt that he should be named after him too. "Edward, how would you feel about naming the baby after you," I asked.

Edward made a face at the thought of it, "Really Bella? A third Edward? Why should we subject our child with the same name as me?" I was actually a little perplexed, why was Edward so against naming our only son after him?

"Aww, but he looks so much like you," I objected pouting.

"That's exactly why he shouldn't be named after me," Edward said insisting with a strange look on his face.

I sighed, Edward was being stubborn with this, and I knew I couldn't get him to agree, so I decided on a compromise. "Fine, then we'll have to name him Anthony," I said smiling at Edward.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, but I could see that he was trying not to smile. "Okay, but only as a middle name," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at Edward knowing that I wouldn't be able to get him to budge. "Then, do you have any suggestions to names, Mr. Stubborn?" I asked smirking.

Edward backtracked quickly and said, "Hey, hey, I thought we're already established that you're the stubborn one."

I gasped in mock shock, and sighed I was going to have to let this one go as well due to the fact that I was holding a baby in my arms. But later, I was going to so get Edward back.

"Well, actually…" Edward started hesitantly. It was so cute, he was actually nervous to tell me a name he liked, which was strange because he named Korra so easily.

"Bella, I kind of like the name Aaden," Edward said softly.

"Aaden? Hmm I like it. Aaden Anthony Cullen," I said smiling.

I took Aaden little hand and shook it carefully and I whispered, "It's so nice to meet you little Aaden, you were a beautiful surprise."

Korra chose that moment to cry out, probably irritated with the attention we were giving her brother. Edward immediately cuddled her and she stopped crying and smiled. I chuckled and kissed her cheek, it looks like we have another Daddy's girl, oh of course.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and the babies and said, "Our beautiful twins, Korra and Aaden Cullen."

I smiled at the thought of that and I wished I could just freeze that moment forever, but of course we did have other things to worry about, like Darcy frikkin Malan. I didn't know what Edward was going to do, but I wanted it to be something bad. I was usually a violent person, but this time I'll have to make an exception. I really didn't want to bring up the subject, but we eventually did have to.

"Bella, I think it's time Renesmee meets her new siblings," Edward said breaking my reverie.

But we could always put the subject off for a while.

"She hasn't met them yet?" I asked in shock.

Renesmee has always been a very curious child, and I knew this she would have wanted to see this, and nothing would have stopped her, even Edward.

"Well my love, it seems like our darling child slept through the entire birth," Edward said smiling.

Nessie slept through the entire thing? Wow, I needed to give her more credit, her restraint was amazing. But I was glad that she wasn't awake through the whole birth, it would have scared her a lot. I never wanted her to ever, ever think that she could ever lose me again.

Edward chuckled and cocked his head toward Nessie's room. "It seems that she is very eager to meet them too."

I could hear Nessie in her room shuffling about and she did seem very restless, but Edward could read her thoughts and that would tell us more.

Edward chuckled again and said, "I'll go get her, before she wears out the floorboards."

I nuzzled my babies and whispered, "Are you ready to meet your big sister?" They couldn't respond yet of course but I could see the way they smiled.

Edward was back in a second followed by a very nervous but excited Nessie. She raced in but slowed down when she got closer. Her face lit up at the sight of the babies and I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Momma, there's two of them! Why didn't you tell me," Nessie exclaimed loudly.

Edward started laughing and I shot him a look to silence him and he quickly composed himself to answer her. "Well, Ness we didn't know."

That did bring up and interesting question. How didn't we know, how didn't Edward know? He was the vampire mind reader, he should have noticed something.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he quickly tried explaining himself. "Bella, I would have only known if the one baby was thinking of the other baby and anyway their heartbeats must have beating off each other giving me no indication of them being twins." I grinned at Edward's nervousness and Nessie interrupted us before I could go on.

"Momma, maybe that's why you were so big," Nessie said. I frowned at this, I wasn't that big. I don't think so. I mean, was I?

Renesmee came closer walking slowly to see the babies and whispered to Edward in a louder voice, "Daddy, why are they so small? I was never so small." Nessie was so cute and I had to remember how young she actually was.

Edward sat down and scooped Nessie into his lap so she could see the babies better. "Well sweetie, the babies had to share Momma's stomach and they did come a little earlier than we expected them to come," Edward said explaining.

Nessie drew in a gasp and said excitedly, "Momma, Momma, can I name them please, pleeaasse."

I bit my lip at her expression and I was sad to disappoint her but thankfully Edward answered, "Sorry Ness, we've already named them. But don't you want to hear them?"

Nessie nodded and I answered her before she got sad, "This is Korra-Elizabeth and this is Aaden Anthony," I said cradling both of them.

"Oooohh, that's pretty, but how come they don't have any clothes?" Nessie gushed pulling at the blankets they were cradled in.

Edward started laughing uncontrollably and I had to answer embarrassingly, "Ness, we haven't actually had time to go shopping for them."

My answer just hit me how unready we were for the twin's arrival. We didn't have any clothes or even a crib for them yet. I drew in a breath slowly and tried not to show my sadness, Alice would have loved to go shopping for them. She would have gone overboard and then we all would have laughed at her obsessiveness.

A booming sharp knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I pulled the twins closer to me. Now what? Who was at the door?

I turned to ask Edward and froze when I saw the look on his hardened face.

* * *

**A.N: I know Aaden is suppose to be a common name, but I like it, and where I live I haven't even met anyone named that. I loved all the name suggestions, and I'm sorry if I wasn't able to use them. I gave the babies names a lot of research and thought and I decided on my favourite.**

**Ooohhh, another cliffhanger, I'm evil I know. Review and tell me what you think, I don't even mind if the same people review or even if it is a smiley face. Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's chapter 20, wow, already here :)**

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. They are magnificent times a hundred! :D I start exams on Thursday :( but I still managed to get this done, but for next week I'm not too sure... :( **

**Thanks to: abbey loves twilight 123 (So cute!:) ); Guest; xodreamalittledreamxo; Team Edward Rules All; C.C (Guest); thelionismine; stacyw66; candy1928; snowiewolf; Book and Cupcakes; em (Guest); AlisonteamEmmett; babybutterflyjam; twilight37; JustcallmeRiley; TwihardForever18; twilightislife93; psychovampirefreak; MissMartha; MarjorieDeras; dann965; SnoopyGirl3399**

**To TH CB talyn birchfield : You need a huge shout out! :D I haven't forgotten you ;) I don't know why when I type your name it ends up as ... I think it is because of the fullstops in your name.  
**

**I"m going to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2 on Friday! Ahhh! I still can't get over it :) I've already bought the tickets, even though my friends call me paranoid :) Its going to be so sad when it ends, I'm so sure I'm going to cry! **

**Have any of you seen 'The Forgotten' by Green Day? It's amazing! Its the first song on the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Soundtrack. OMG, the scene where Edward plays the piano for Renesmee, its sooooo cute! :D Awww, I watched the video over and over...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_A booming sharp knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I pulled the twins closer to me. Now what? Who was at the door?_

_I turned to ask Edward and froze when I saw the look on his hardened face. _

"What? Who is it?" I asked panicking slightly. Edward wouldn't look like that unless it was something important. What could it be?

"It's the police," Edward said softly.

The police? I stopped breathing, it wasn't that I couldn't control the blood lust. I could hear their heartbeats outside and I could easily restrain myself, it was just that the police never meant good news. I knew this, especially since growing up with a policeman as a father.

"Stay here," Edward said getting up and moving toward the door. Renesmee sensed my alarm and clutched onto me as much as she could while I held the twins. Edward answered the door and I tried to listen in without making it too obvious.

"Good evening gentlemen," Edward said in a smooth voice.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you at a time like this," answered a large man with gruff voice, tipping his hat. The man looked about in his late fifties with a protruding belly. I could vaguely make out his leaner younger partner who was obscured by his associate.

"Nonsense, anything for a man serving his town. What can I do to help?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

I had to restrain myself from laughing at Edward's blatant attempt to butter them up. Edward clearly already knew what the policemen wanted from reading their thoughts, but unfortunately and most frustrating was that I didn't know yet.

The policeman looked a little startled at Edward's response and took a moment to compose himself.

"I'm Detective Liebert and this is my partner Detective Wilbur," said the large man and gestured to his younger associate.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," Edward said shaking the policemen's hands. Even from here, I could see them shudder at the cold temperature of Edward's hand. Edward stiffened from their reaction and I knew he hoped that the policemen wouldn't notice anything out of the unusual.

"So gentlemen, what seems to be the problem," Edward asked politely.

Detective Liebert answered, "Well, we're here to ask some questions about-"

Korra wailed out at that instance, and the Detective Liebert noticed us for the first time through the open door.

He looked uncomfortable as he noticed my staring and pulled at his jacket collar nervously before talking in a low voice to Edward. "Perhaps it would be best to talk outside."

Edward smiled, "Sure, there's no reason why not." I hissed at him in a low voice so that the policemen wouldn't hear. Edward just turned and grinned at me. I was still very curious to find out why the policemen were here.

They were about to leave, when the second policemen stopped them and cried out, "Wait, maybe I should talk to the lovely la-, I mean the woman inside." Seriously?

He smirked before saying, "Procedure of course." Edward clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but couldn't say anything.

Detective Liebert said, "Sure," and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. I wanted to object but obviously I couldn't.

I gave Edward a resigned look as he stepped outside with Detective Liebert and left me alone with_ him_, the other policeman.

He sauntered over and sat down and crossed his legs on the opposing couch, as is he owned the place. I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me before I could get anything out.

He leaned back and put his arms behind his head before saying, "Hey, I'm Detective Alexander Wilbur, but you can call me _Alex._ And you are?_"_

Oh my word, was he serious?

"Wilbur? Like in Charlotte's Web?" Nessie piped up. I had to press my lips together to stop myself giggling. Nessie's so cute.

Detective Wilbur, well_ Alex_ blinked at Renesmee, as he noticed her for the first time. He frowned and looked at her confused, like WTH she was talking about. I understood, if you didn't know children's stories you wouldn't understand.

Renesmee answered Alex's questioningly look by saying, "Y'know, the pig."

This time I couldn't help laughing. This seemed to flabbergast Alex and offend him very much. Aaden started gurgling and joined in my laughing.

Alex scowled at Nessie before turning to me and ignoring her. "So pretty lady, what's your name?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. This certainly wasn't professional. Alex had blonde long bangs which he insisted on flipping every five minutes. Even though he couldn't be younger than thirty he insisted on flirting with me.

Did Alex seriously not notice the two newborn babies I was holding? Or did they magically turn invisible? It seemed like they did to him. Aaden cried out wanting attention, and the Detective only seemed to notice him then. I wanted answers, and the only way I was going to get it was from Alex.

"Well Alex, I'm Bella, and these are my _children," _I said gesturing to them and placing emphasis on the children part.

Alex looked very surprised at this and said, "Wow, your children? I thought you were just babysitting or something." That kind of hurt. Did he really not see the resemblance between us? I mean there are some very obvious similarities.

Alex shrugged and said, "Baggage, I like that sometimes." I was so beyond understanding this man. I was so close to slapping him, but that would be extremely difficult while holding the twins. Was he like this with all female suspects? Suspect? Was that what I was? I still didn't know why the police were here!

I took a deep breath and focused on the breathing of the twins to calm me down. Renesmee had gotten bored of our conversation and was already deeply immersed in her handheld.

"Why are the police here?" I asked calmly.

Alex smirked and said, "We're investigating, that's our job, isn't it?"

I stroked Korra's cheek before continuing, "What are you investigating?"

Right now, I would rather have preferred an interrogation like you see in movies than this. And wasn't Alex supposed to be asking me questions like Detective Liebert was doing with Edward outside. I strained to listen to them, I was worried about what was going on, and couldn't concentrate on listening to their conversation.

Alex took his time mock thinking before answering, "We investigating something really important."

That didn't help me very much and I was a very impatient person. I don't think shaking him and throwing him against a wall would help get the information out of him any faster.

I took another deep breath to calm myself and said, "What important thing?"

Alex laughed, it wasn't a humorous laugh. It was almost as if he liked angering me. "We're investigating something that happened."

I focused on Edward, trying to listen in on his conversation, but all I could understand was a flurry of muffled words.

Alex took my silence as an opportunity to flirt with me again. "Well, Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Did he not know I was married? Has he not realized that yet? Does he still not get the children in my arms?

"Detective Wilbur, I'm married," I said sternly, hoping he'll get the message and stop. Was Edward listening to all of this or was he too busy answering questions. Was Edward subjected to a similar experience with Detective Liebert?

Alex's mouth closed with a pop, "Oh, I didn't know that. We could still go out though." I gaped at him like a fish. I had no words, no words entirely. What is wrong with the people of this town?

I wanted Edward to hurry back as soon as he could, I didn't know how long I could take with Detective Wilbur. I still hadn't found out why the police were here.

"So Bella? What do you say?" smirked Alex.

"No," I said forcing out a grim smile behind my clenched teeth.

Alex sighed and got to his feet and said, "Oh well, I'll find a way. Oh by the way, I need to search your house." Alex walked around and started ruffling everything and searching.

"No, no you can't," I said getting up as well and trying to hold the twins carefully. I tried following him and could have stopped him easily. That however would have brought up many other questions and right now I wasn't in a position to stop him.

I was getting angry now, it wasn't like Alex was destroying anything, but he was searching through my belongings. It felt like he was intruding, but I doubt a judge in this town could punish him for that, especially given my experience with some of the other people in this town.

"Where's your warrant?" I asked angrily.

Alex laughed and said, "Oh I don't need one." This angered me even more. I knew the law, and this wasnt it.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly as Alex proceeded to go over and check the fridge. I doubt we'd be able to get away with it, and explain why there were flasks of blood in there.

"I told you Bella, I'm doing my job, and investigating," Alex said stopping to stare at me.

"And what is your investigation?" I asked curiously and hopped this would be the last time I'd have to ask.

Alex straightened up and said, "Well, my investigation is the disappearance of the mayor's wife, Darcy Malan."

* * *

**A.N: There, you found out who was at the door. Review and tell me what you think! I don't even mind smiley faces, or even if the same people review! **

**If you review, It'll make me feel better about exams! :) Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: I'm so sorry, I know I haven't updated in so long, but exams were a torrid pain! But now I'm on holiday, so YAY! :D **

**This is so delayed, but how AWESOME was Breaking Dawn Part 2!? :D :D :D I loved it, omg, I have to go watch it again. I started crying at the end, my mom had to keep passing me tissues in the middle of the cinema. I'm so sad that it's over, I can't believe it. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm scared I've lost some reviewers due to the long wait. I sincerly hope that's not true. Thanks to: Whydowanttoknow (Guest); xodreamalittledreamxo; emmi-bear123; Katheryne (Guest); JustcallmeRiley; Cheliz; stacyw66; TH CB talyn birchfield; Twihardforever18; twilight37; Team Edward Rules All; Kat (Guest); Carriej56; Dream Harvester; Guest; Book and Cupcakes; thelionismine; MissMartha; dann967; Victoria (Guest); aniway; L Christine; snowiewolf; scarlettstones; RobstenLover93; soulmatesrocks; abbey loves twilight 123**

**Yes, the rest of the Cullens will be making an appearance, quite soon in fact ;)  
**

**And in this story Alice wouldn't know about the twins yet and wouldn't be able to see Edward's and Bella's future because the twins and Nessie would be clouding it too much. Since Edward and Bella are such a big part of the twins and Nessie's lives and are always with them together, Alice would have trouble seeing Edward and Bella's future.  
**

**Edward would have already known why the police were there, he was just following what the Detective asked him to do. Edward was grinning when he left because Dectective Liebert wouldn't include Bella in the questioning because she was a "girl" and that irritated Bella.  
**

**I hope everything is cleared up now :)  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Alex straightened up and said, "Well, my investigation is the disappearance of the mayor's wife, Darcy Malan."_

After the two detectives had finally left and Edward was saying goodbye to them, I carefully placed the twins on my bed and Nessie in her room and walked over to the window. I stared out at the sky and was able to see it with much more clarity now as a vampire.

I watched the handful of stars twinkle brightly contrasting against the dark blanket of the sky. I could see clearly the owl perched on the furthest branch away from me and heard the owl hoot, the sound echoing through the street.

I focused on these details and refused to let me mind wander. I tried thinking about the twins and how we needed to go shopping for them but that made me think of how Edward was supposed to be watching them when…

I tried thinking of that vile Alexander Wilbur and how his persistence reminded me of Mike Newton. But that just made me angry and I had to clear my head before I could think of hitting the detective which wouldn't be very good at the moment.

Edward wouldn't have…I mean, he wouldn't do something like…For the first time in my life I was doubting the one person who meant the world to me, someone whom I'd die for. The person who is the other half of me, my mate, my companion, my friend, the father of my children and most of all _my husband._

If he did, I'd understand…wouldn't I? I mean, Darcy deliberately hurt me; she endangered my life and my children's lives. Darcy could have been the reason Edward lost us. Darcy caused pain and suffering to this family, of course Edward would want to punish her. I mean, it makes sense Edward that would want her to suffer, to feel pain like we did, wouldn't it? Would that be alright? I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear Edward breeze in despite my vampire hearing.

"Finally, I thought they wouldn't leave," Edward said running his hand through his hair. I didn't say anything, I bit my lip to stop myself from hurdling questions at him.

"Urgh, and that vile Detective Wilbur. His thoughts were disgusting, nobody should think about you like that but me. I had to stop myself from leaving Detective Liebert's questioning and ripping off that boy's head," Edward said jokingly and plopping himself on the couch.

I still didn't respond, my thoughts were raging in my head between what was right and wrong, and what the hell justified it! Edward opened his arms to me but looked over worriedly when I didn't join him. He saw the look on my face and became concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, his eyes wide. I walked over slowly, hoping to put this off as long as I could, but I did want answers.

I sat across from Edward and took a deep breath before beginning, "Edward do you know why the police was here?" I already was quite sure he knew why the police were here, but it seemed like a good place to start.

"Yes, the detectives are investigating the disappearance of the mayor's wife. That's why Detective Liebert was here, he's been asking everyone in this town if they have any information about her disappearance. That horrible woman, after everything she had done to you I'm glad something happened to her," Edward said bowing his head and clenching his fists.

I tried not to dwell on what Edward's last comment when he looked up and saw the look on my face. Edward suddenly realized what had been bothering me and a flash of understanding passed through his face.

"Bella, you don't think I had something to do with Darcy's disappearance, do you?" Edward asked coming over to sit next to me. I turned away not wanting to look at him as I already heard the hurt in his voice.

"Bella, I swear I didn't do anything," Edward said pleading with me. I wanted to believe him. I loved Edward with all my heart, and I knew what he's like if anyone he cared about was threatened.

"Bella, do you honestly believe I would have left you while you were in transition alone with two newborn babies who were minutes old and Nessie," Edward said pulling me closer to him.

I shook my head and was about to respond when Edward secured my head between his hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I would never do that to you," Edward said slowly pronouncing each word. He said it so sincerely and I knew he was telling the truth, I could easily see it in his golden amber eyes.

If I could cry right now, I would have. I buried myself in his chest apologizing over and over for ever doubting him. I was being stupid, Edward never would have left me to go harm Darcy. I knew he cared too much for me to do something like that.

"I'm sorry," I murmured again.

Edward brushed my hair gently and said, "Bella, I do understand where you are coming from. What it must've looked like to you-I get it."

I sat up and looked at him earnestly, "No, I should have believed you, you're my husband and I should have trusted you. I jumped to conclusion when I shouldn't have."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I felt so much better. These few days had been hectic and I was glad I was home, with Edward.

The night flew by fast and soon it was morning. Some things looked so different in the morning. The bright day shed a new outlook on life. Things suddenly felt better and easier like there was nothing in the world to trouble us. I could hear the birds chirping and it made me want to follow their example and sing. I didn't though, I wasn't that carefree.

For the first time in a long time I didn't dwell on the fact that there was a witch who chased me from my home and put my family through utter turmoil. There was one reason for this, even though Esther had intended to punish me she had succeeded in doing something completely different. Instead of hurting me, she was able to give me more children. She gave me the twins, my precious angels. For that, I couldn't find myself to be angry at her anymore. Something I never expected to feel was gratitude. I felt truly grateful to Esther.

The twins were a joy and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face from looking at them. When one awoke it wasn't long before they both were awake and eagerly awaiting their bottle. Neither of them liked it when Edward or I gave one of them special attention so Edward and I had to rotate the two of them between us so they each got equal attention. I am still very insistent that they got that from Edward.

"They're so cute when they're asleep aren't they," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist and joined me in watching them.

I chuckled, "They're not when they're awake?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Of course they are, except when they're crying, hungry and fussy, well that's a whole other matter."

A very bedraggled Renesmee jumped into my arms also looking for attention away from her newborn siblings. Nessie, like the twins were growing at a faster rate that humans and despite the trouble Nessie childishness causes, I loved the fact that she could act like a child and enjoy it even with her high intellect.

"Momma, what are we gonna do today?" Nessie asked with her big brown doe eyes.

"Well, today we are going shopping," I answered.

Edward looked up from where he was attempting to feed a very fussy Korra. "We are?" he said raising his eyebrow. Korra noticing Edward distraction flicked her bottle away spraying blood on Edward's shirt.

"Aww man," Edward wined trying to wipe his shirt with a nearby face cloth. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could little Aaden. I nuzzled his cheek and started feeding him too.

"Why are we going shopping?" Edward asked grumbling.

"Well, for one- we don't have any clothes for the babies, two- we don't even have a crib, and three- you need a new shirt," I said winking and laughing at his expression.

I tried to not think of Alice again as it would make me sadder. She would have been doing the shopping with Rosalie and Esme would have been the one to do the nursery. Here, at the cottage we don't even have space for a nursery. I was going to do all of this alone.

We were all finally ready by 10 o' clock and managed to get out of the house without anyone seeing us. The last thing we needed was the nosy next door neighbour. I tried not to think about where we would go after Goodville. We weren't going to be able to stay here much longer now that we had the twins. We were going to have to move again. Would the next town be as awful as this?

The drive was long enough and we had to drive further out to avoid anyone from the town seeing us. We were able to find a large mall in other main town a few towns away. Here, nobody we knew would see us, and there wouldn't be any suspicion about the twins.

In the mall, we were lucky to be able to find a very large baby store in the center. I could see that it wasn't a major designer store, and Alice would have thrown a fit if she saw us buying from here, but I didn't mind it at all.

"Okay the first thing we need is a pram, and then some clothes and…" I said making a list in my head of the things we needed as we walked into the shop.

I could see that Edward wasn't particularly happy about the trip and I didn't think baby shopping appealed to him very much but he did understand we needed to be here and was obliged to allow me to drag him around.

Before I could even make it half way through the store I was stopped by a young sales attendant. By the way she looked at Edward I immediately didn't like her.

"Hello, my name is Lara, welcome to The Baby Barn, how can I help you," Lara said purring. She was chewing gum rather loudly and irritatingly. I couldn't help but notice that she directed her introduction and question only to Edward.

I cleared my throat at Lara, to get her attention and not just Edward's. "Hi, we don't need any help thank you."

Lara noticed me for the first time and just glared at me before turning back to Edward. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you," she said in a sugar sweet voice. I wasn't imagining the double meaning to her offer at all.

I could see Edward cringe before answering, "Yes you could actually help me." I almost snarled, I saw anger at the thought of Edward and this bimbo together.

Lara perked up at that and smiled brightly, her bubblegum pink lips stretched over her teeth. "Really? What can I do?"

Edward smiled and said, "You can go away."

The look on Lara's face was priceless. I had to restrain myself from laughing at her, her face fell so fast the moment she heard that. Lara tossed her hair over her shoulder, huffed and marched off. This town wasn't even Goodville and it was still full of horrible people. Sheesh, was Goodville actually rubbing of on this place?

* * *

**A.N: How was that long-awaited chapter? Review and tell me what you think. I don't even mind smiley faces or if the same people review. Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's chapter 22, it's a little longer due to the delay, sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love each one. They are really so special to me. Thanks to: stacyw66; twilightfanforez (Guest); Mia (Guest); Guest; ; Kat (Guest); TH CB talyn birchfield; scarlettstones; Dann965; Victoria (Guest); Team Edward Rules All; silverhawk88; Book and Cupcakes; thelionismine; MissMartha; TwihardForever18; Carriej56; snowiewolf; RobstenLover56**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Sheesh, was Goodville actually rubbing of on this place? _

"Ohhh, these are so cute!" I exclaimed picking up a pair of pink booties.

We'd been shopping for almost three hours and I was still looking for clothes. Wow, I didn't think I would ever have liked shopping so much, but when I set eyes on all the baby clothes I couldn't help myself. They were so adorable and so little that I couldn't help but gush over them. Even Renesmee was excited and couldn't help running up and down the aisles looking for baby stuff.

Edward on the other hand was…not so enthusiastic over my new-found excitement on shopping. Currently he was trailing behind me pushing our new double seated pram especially for twins. My poor babies, they were still too little to enjoy this very much. After checking on them and seeing their tired faces I suddenly felt bad for taking so long. After taking one glance through the store I was finally satisfied that we had everything we needed.

"I think we have everything," I muttered going through a mental checklist.

"Yes! Finally!" Edward shouted pumping his fist into the air, drawing some strange looks from passerbys.

I shot Edward a glare before he quickly backtracked, "Y'know, I think I'll go try and fit the car seats, the crib and the bassinette in the car."

Oh yeah, how are they going to fit inside again?

I took the pram and the basket of clothes to check out as quickly as I could as I wanted to get the twins home. Aaden's wail interrupted me and I had to stop and pick him up to pacify him.

"Aww, what a cute baby," came a woman's voice from behind me.

I turned around just to see the woman roll her eyes with recognition, huff, and say, "Oh, it's you."

There stood the famous Mrs. Hopcrone. She was dutifully dressed in a lime coloured dress pants with a matching blouse of course and was equipped with a dark blazer. Her hair was piled neatly without a curl out of place in a bun. Even her bun pins matched her colours. Her small beady eyes were magnified by the thick black glasses and bore down into my face with careful scrutiny.

Oh, this so wasn't good.

"Uhh, Hi…Mrs.…Hopcrone," I stuttered out finally. This was very bad; Mrs. Hopcrone was bound to notice something different about me and the twin's fast arrival, so I quickly placed Aaden back into the pram.

Nessie saved the awkward moment by barreling in shouting, "Momma! Momma! Look what I found! It's so cute, we have to get it!"

Nessie skidded to a stop when she saw Mrs. Hopcrone and immediately dropped the stuffed toy she had found. Renesmee stopped talking and started gaping at the old woman, and I had to jump in to avoid any more embarrassment.

I quickly picked up the toy and said, "Oh wow, it is cute. We'll have to buy it." Mrs. Hopcrone gasped at what I said, and as a reflex action I quickly looked around for any danger.

"Is that how you teach your daughter to speak, girly? Have you not taught your daughter to respect her elders," said Mrs. Hopcrone fuming and placing her hands on her hips.

Mrs. Hopcrone was very much taller than me and looked down on me when shouting which made her seem fiercer. Oh, not this again! I wanted to pull my hair out at this, but I needed to see if we were in any danger from her.

"Renesmee, what do you say to Mrs. Hopcrone?" I asked through my teeth. Nessie shot me an irritated look and I didn't blame her, I would do the same if someone said that to me. I tilted my head toward the stuffed animal to show that Renesmee needed to be good to get it.

Nessie immediately put on her charming face and said, "Good afternoon Mrs. Hopcrone. How are you today?"

This shocked Mrs. Hopcrone for a moment before she composed herself and said, "I'm fine thank-you, but my, haven't you grown?"

"Growth spurt," I muttered quickly mentally praying for Mrs. Hopcrone to change the subject.

"Hmm, now who are these babies," Mrs. Hopcrone said eyeing the twins.

Oh now, how was I going to explain this.

"Umm, they're mine," I said quickly averting my eyes. Mrs. Hopcrone frowned and I could tell that she was trying to think back.

"Really? I didn't remember you so pregnant," Mrs. Hopcrone said suspiciously.

"Uhh, I didn't actually gain so much weight during my pregnancy, and anyway the twins were premature," I said hurriedly trying to persuade Mrs. Hopcrone.

"Really?" continued Mrs. Hopcrone.

"Yes," I said with all the authority I could manage.

She had to believe me, right? I mean, even if she talked nobody would believe her, she's old. Nobody would believe a gossiping old bag right? She's just and old biddy. Urgh, I was being so mean, see what pressure did to me? It made me mean! Was Mrs. Hopcrone buying it? She didn't say anything. She was just peering at me with those eyes.

"Wait a minute, there's something different about you," Mrs. Hopcrone said adjusting her glasses as if she was actually noticing me for the first time.

I froze and stopped breathing and tried to ignore the mental wailing in my head. Please don't say anything, please Mrs. Hopcrone.

"Is it your hair?" Mrs. Hopcrone asked.

"Yes!" I said nearly shouting. She didn't say anything else about my appearance and I was so grateful for that. Maybe she has really bad eyesight, I really hoped that were the case. That sounded mean again and I tried to ignore it.

Then out of no-where Mrs. Hopcrone started tuttering, "Look at you! You're so young and you have three children."

I narrowed my eyes but she continued, "How old are you?"

"I'm 18," I said and I couldn't help but wince at how childish I sounded.

"See girly, children your age shouldn't be having babies themselves," Mrs. Hopcrone shouted.

My age? I winced again because I knew she was right. But she wasn't right about me. She was right about the majority, but I wasn't the majority, I was the minority. Nessie whimpered at Mrs. Hopcrone's shouting and grabbed onto my leg and I knew this was scaring her. I ran my fingers through her silky curls to try and calm her down.

"What about college? When do you plan on going? You need to go to college to get anywhere in life, if you don't go, you can't get a good job, and without a good job you be unhappy in life! Do you really want to be unhappy?" Mrs. Hopcrone said ranting.

"No, I don't want to be unhappy…" was all I could say.

Well, it wasn't like I could say, well Mrs. Hopcrone, my husband and I planned on going to college except a crazy witch showed up at our house and turned me human again. Oh yeah, I was a vampire before that, and I can't actually have a career because then people would get suspicious of my never ageing.

Mrs. Hopcrone raised her eyebrow at me, probably wondering why that's all I could say. Mrs. Hopcrone started peering around me for a few seconds, which made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Now where's that boyfriend of yours," Mrs. Hopcrone asked in a condescending voice that irritated me more than it should have.

"Husband," I corrected automatically. "He's loading the twins' big baby stuff in the car."

"Big baby stuff?" Mrs. Hopcrone asked questioningly.

"Yeah, y'know the car seats, the crib and bassinettes," I said answering her.

"More baby stuff? You sure have a lot of clothes here already," Mrs. Hopcrone said frowning and eyeing the trolley filled with baby clothes.

"Yeah, well children grow fast," I said smiling at the inside joke.

"Well, this will cost a lot of money," Mrs. Hopcrone said fingering one of the silk blankets in the trolley. I tried to maneuver the trolley away from her but she stepped in front of me stopping me.

"I only want the best for my children," I said absent-mindedly trying to think of a way to get out of here and away from Mrs. Hopcrone.

Mrs. Hopcrone stepped closer in front of me and I immediately fought the urge to step back. She smelled of roses and powder, but an excess of it that swirled in my head and would have made me nauseous if I were human. Her tallness also shouldn't intimidate me, I mean come on, I was a vampire for crying out loud.

"You shouldn't waste money, especially since you don't have it," Mrs. Hopcrone said scowling.

I gasped, "This isn't wasting money. This is for my children, and what makes you think we don't have money?" For the first time I was actually getting really mad, how dare she undermine my parenting?

Mrs. Hopcrone laughed, a short bark, this isn't your money, it's your parent's money, by the looks of it-Edward's parents."

This woman was very perceptive; I'll give her that even if she didn't notice the huge change in my appearance and the twins' birth. She was kind of right, in a way, but I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"So what?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"You can't live off our parents forever," Mrs. Hopcrone said shaking her head.

I found myself laughing at her statement, oh if she only knew what she was talking about. I pressed my lips together to try and stop myself since Mrs. Hopcrone didn't know about the inside joke, and it would look like I was being very rude.

"What has happened to this generation," Mrs. Hopcrone muttered and shook her head.

Korra started wailing suddenly and I looked down just to find Renesmee trying to take her out of the pram. I picked up Korra to pacify her and turned to Nessie, "What were you doing, Nessie?"

Nessie mumble something her eyes cast down toward the floor. She knew she had done something bad, and was now caught. I didn't really want to reprimand her in front of Mrs. Hopcrone, but if I didn't, I'd seem like a bad parent. I turned Nessie away from Mrs. Hopcrone prying eyes and asked her again.

"Renesmee Carlie, what were you doing? I'm not asking you again," I said. Renesmee looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes, my eyes, and I immediately felt bad for reprimanding her.

"Momma, I just wanted to play with Korra. I didn't mean to make her cry," Nessie said tears welling in her own eyes.

This made me feel even worse, but I had to finish, "Okay Renesmee, I understand. But you know Korra is still a little baby, and she needs to be taken care of carefully, with Momma watching."

Nessie nodded and I wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug. I hated reprimanding her, but it had to be done sometime, this was one of the times.

I turned around to find Mrs. Hopcrone still there, wow, I had almost forgotten about her. She didn't say anything, but she had this strange expression on her face, almost of wonder, amazement maybe?

"Cora? Is that her name?" Mrs. Hopcrone asked.

"Yeah, Korra. Except it's spelt K-O-R-R-A instead," I answered. Mrs. Hopcrone raised her eyebrow again, but this time not in a mean way, but in an accepting way.

"And, the other one?" Mrs. Hopcrone asked looking at the pram. I turned it and brought it closer to Mrs. Hopcrone so she could see it better.

"This little one is Aaden," I said tickling his toes. He started gurgling and reaching for my hand.

"I suppose his name is spelt differently as well," Mrs. Hopcrone said.

I smiled at that and said, "Yes, it's spelt A-A-D-E-N."

Mrs. Hopcrone almost smiled,_ almost_ and said, "I couldn't help but notice that you like to name your children, _er,_ unusual names."

I didn't know if she meant it as an insult or as a compliment but I said anyway, "Well, I prefer to think of it as unique. My children are unique and therefore deserve a unique name."

Mrs. Hopcrone nodded and said, "I totally understand. I mean I'm also wonderfully, brilliantly unique and I needed a unique name. I told you what my name was, didn't I? It is Myrtle Gertrude Petunia Hopcrone. That name helped me get into showbiz, oh the old days…"

I blinked, twice before I could realize what she just said. Showbiz? Okay… I didn't know what to say to that. I really didn't. Out of all the things Mrs. Hopcrone has ever said, that had to be the weirdest.

"Umm, I'd better get to check out, bye!" I said still in shock. I walked away as quick as I could while still trying to keep up human appearances.

"Really? That wasn't very polite…" muttered Mrs. Hopcrone in the distance. I paid for the clothes and went outside to find Edward still fit the baby stuff in the car.

"Yes!" Edward said fitting the last box into the car. I laughed at his excitement of fitting boxes in the car.

Edward turned to me and saw the packets in my hands, "Nooo, now how am I going to fit those in the car."

I raised my eyebrow at him and said, "Well, nice to see you to, Mr. Grumpy."

Edward smiled and said, "Sorry love, while you were having a nice chat, I was trying to get this all in the car. Remind me to buy a bigger car next time."

"Nice chat? You heard that?" I said frowning.

Edward pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing, "Yes I did, it was actually quite entertaining." I frowned and rolled my eyes at him, I could never stay mad at him for very long.

"Daddy, look what Momma bought me," Nessie cried out waving her new stuffed bear at Edward's face.

"Wow, isn't that so cute," Edward said scooping her up and carrying her to the car.

After struggling to fit everything in the car, and the long drive we finally got home. After the day I had, all I wanted to do was put the twins down and take a long hot bath.

"Finally," I said collapsing on the couch. I'd feed the twins, given them a bath, dressed them and they were now were asleep on Nessie's bed since mine was filled with baby clothes to be sorted, and full of instruction manuals for setting up the crib. Wow, there were a lot of them. I had left Edward to try and set it up but he wasn't going anywhere with them.

"Bella, could you pass me the instruction manual with the diagram on it," asked Edward who was surrounded with many pieces of the crib.

I sighed and got up to go look through the papers on my bed. "Edward there isn't one here."

Edward sighed, "There has to be one, look again."

I shot him a look and Edward grinned, "Please, love."

"Fine, maybe it's in the car," I chuckled.

I grabbed my jacket to go outside just in case someone was watching and hurried outside. Just before I could get to the car, I saw something move at the corner of my eye. I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably some animal. Then out of no-where someone jumped out in front of me and shouted, "BOO!"

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Who do you think it is? Review and tell me what you think! I don't even mind if the same people review or even if it is just a smiley face, like this :) Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Here's what we've all been waiting for, well I don't want to ruin the surprize, so read on!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love them! :D Thanks to: MusicalLover17; TwihardForever18; Kp23129; Team Edward Rules All; candy1928; stacyw66; Book and Cupcakes; RobstenLover93; 4blueeyes9; Kat (Guest); thelionismine; babybutterflyjam; Carriej56; Guest; Victoria (Guest); aniway; Pizza1912; scarlettstones; TH CB talyn birchfield**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I saw something move at the corner of my eye. I shrugged it off, thinking it was probably some animal. Then out of no-where someone jumped out in front of me and shouted, "BOO!" _

I opened my mouth to scream at the huge hulking figure that towered over me who had just shouted at me. The moonlight glinted off his white teeth and before I could shout, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aww man, that would have so scared you if you were human!" shouted the figure.

"Emmett?" I murmured softly surprised at his arrival.

Was he really here? Emmett was here? Even as a vampire, it took me a few seconds to process this sudden new onset.

"Hey Bells, when did ya become a vampire again?" Emmett questioned grinning.

"Emmett!" I shouted throwing my arms around him.

Oh, it was so good to see him. I'd missed the family so much! It was so different living away from the family. I'll admit the privacy was quite nice for a while, but it got lonely very fast. Living away from the family felt like Edward and I had gone off, like many of the couples do. This time however, we weren't living away from them by choice. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that for a while after this.

"Hey sis, I missed you too! It hasn't been the same without you, Ness, or even Eddie," Emmett said laughing.

"Edward!" I said shouting grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him inside.

"Eddie!" Emmett shouted, giving Edward another one of his famous bone crushing hugs.

"Emmett?" Edward asked, his eyes wide. I chuckled at the expression on his face; I had the same expression when I saw Emmett too.

"Emmett, what are you doing here? It might not be safe," Edward said going into protective mode. His eyes immediately went to the window searching for anything suspicious.

"Eddie chill, everything cool now. Tanya called up Carlisle and said that Esther had last been spotted in Russia somewhere," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

Esther was in Russia? What was she doing there? It wasn't like any of us where hiding there, I don't think. Is it possible? Is it all over? Has Esther finally left us alone? I wasn't able to dwell on these details before Edward started asking more question.

"Emmett, I told you not to call me Eddie!" Edward growled, obviously still irritated by that name.

Emmett just laughed, he wasn't bothered by anything, "Ahh, that's the Edward I know, and love to irritate." I couldn't help but grin at that. Edward rolled his eyes smiling slightly at his favourite brother.

"Wait, are you sure Esther was in Russia? Anyway what does Tanya have to do with anything?" Edward said worriedly.

I bridled and tried not to frown at the mention of Tanya. Even now as a vampire, I didn't like her and it was all because of her advances on Edward. I had been of course, very eager to meet the Denali coven, to meet our "cousins" as Carlisle puts it, but not to meet Tanya.

Her beauty took a rather large hit on my already fragile self-confidence when I was human but now as a vampire I was confident nothing could take Edward away from me. Even so, I preferred Tanya keep as far away as possible from Edward. So now, what was she doing by helping?

"Actually after we had all gone into hiding," Emmett said scowling a little at the word 'hiding', "Carlisle contacted the Denalis to warn them about Esther. Anyway, apparently Tanya has some friends in Russia who confirmed that Esther was there. So now, we don't have to worry anymore." Emmett said and continued to grin.

I frowned; this seemed too simple, like we were playing into Caius' master plan. I don't know, was I being too paranoid? Caius had meant to cause trouble in our lives; he hadn't deliberately wanted to get us killed, did he? Master plan? Yeah, maybe I was being too paranoid.

"Is it truly over then?" I asked quietly as if asking too loud would jinx it. I turned to Edward hoping to find some sort of confirmation. Edward's face was blank for a few moments as if he were deliberating upon the matter.

Suddenly his face erupted into a huge smile and he said, "Bella my love, it seems like that!" And even in front of Emmett, Edward swept me into his arms and kissed me with the ferocity and fierceness that I loved about him. Emmett had to clear his throat a few times before I discouragingly had to pull away from Edward.

"Ooohh, look at the lovebirds go," said Emmett rather loudly and waggled his eyebrow suggestively for emphasis. If I had been human, I would have been beet red by now and hiding in Edward's shirt from embarrassment.

"Anyways, I'm here to collect the family and go home, so pack up and let's go…" said Emmett trailing off as he looked around for the first time.

"Hey guys, isn't Ness a little old for the crib and why are the baby clothes on the bed…" Emmett said confusedly noticing the crib for the first time and then pointing at the bed.

"Well, er," I stuttered. I shot Edward a glare begging him for help in addressing this subject.

How was I supposed to tell Emmett, my brother, that while Edward and I were forced into hiding we managed to get pregnant and have twins? How on earth was I supposed to broach that subject? Something like this doesn't usually come up in normal conversation.

"Emmett, Bella and I have something to tell you-" Edward stated before he was interrupted.

"UNCLE EM!" cried Renesmee peering from around the corner and spotting Emmett for the first time. She ran across the room at full speed before bounding into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Hey squirt, watcha been doing?" Emmett said swinging Nessie in the air. After Nessie's squeals were subsided she immediately went to giving him the run down over everything he missed. Thankfully she didn't just blurt out the news about the twins just yet.

"So Ness, don't you think you're a little old for a crib," Emmett said obviously still curious about why it was there.

Emmett already knew that Renesmee didn't sleep in a crib any more, she had thrown a huge fit a few weeks ago about wanting a 'big girl bed'. This meant that Edward had to go out and commission a one of a kind, beautiful, princess bed just for Nessie.

Renesmee just laughed at Emmett's comment, her tinkering bell laugh, before playfully swatting Emmett on the head. Anyone else who would have done that to Emmett would have paid dearly for that, but Nessie had Emmett wrapped around her little finger.

"No, silly Uncle Em, it's not for me! It's for-"

Edward immediately noticed what Nessie was about to say and quickly jumped it, "Er, Emmett there's something-"

Unfortunately Edward was interrupted again and he groaned at the interruption, and I felt it was so comical and would only happen to us. Korra wailed loudly announcing that she was awake and wanted to be fed. I knew Aaden would wake up just after his sister, him not wanting to miss any attention.

Suddenly Emmett was on his feet and rather confused, "What the hell was that?"

"Er, that would a baby," I muttered quickly.

Emmett just blinked at me before turning to Edward, "Baby?"

Edward just laughed, a short awkward laugh and ran his fingers through is already messy bronze hair.

Edward bit his lip, a habit he'd picked up from me, and said, "Yeah, that's what Bella and I wanted to tell you."

Emmett raised his eyebrows before saying, "Okay, in the middle of our family being split up and going into hiding, you two went and had a baby."

"Um, yeah, two actually. Twins." I said.

Emmett stared at me for a few seconds before exclaiming, "AWESOME!" and turning to Edward to say, "Way to go man, I didn't think you had it in you." I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's mortified expression and Nessie's curious gaze.

"Twins? Really?" Emmett exclaimed still in shock.

"Yep," I said grinning putting emphasis on the 'P'.

"Don't you want to meet them?" Edward said already walking across the room to get the twins.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted.

Edward was back in a flash holding both of the twins in his arms. He carefully passed me Aaden and we walked over to show Emmett. Emmett's face immediately transformed the moment he saw them, it was like he became a different person. Despite his size, Emmett was very gentle around children, I knew this from the way he took care of Renesmee from when she was a baby.

"Aww they're so little," Emmett said softly speaking quite uncharacteristically for him.

"Yeah, they were born a little early, but they're perfectly fine. This is my beautiful Korra," Edward said kissing her on her head.

"And this is my little Aaden," I said stroking his tiny cheek.

"Whoa, the girls are going to go crazy when they find out, I'm guessing you haven't told them yet right?" Emmett said.

"No, we haven't told them yet, you're the first," Edward answered.

Emmett grinned at this news, "I'm the first? Cool!" I rolled my eyes at him, typical Emmett.

"Hey, can I hold them," Emmett said seriously glancing down at the babies. Edward and I passed him the twins carefully. The babies looked so small in Emmett's muscular arms.

Emmett got up and walked toward the window before speaking to the twins, "Hey babies, I'm your Uncle Emmett. I'm your cool uncle and I'll be the one to teach you all the things your parents don't want you to know. But shhh, you can't tell them alright?" The twins were all smiles when they heard this.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to not hear him. This was how Emmett always was, I'll have to remember to not let him alone with the twins too long.

Out of no-where Emmett suddenly turned to us and said, "Hey guys, are you ready to leave this town?"

* * *

**A.N: Review and tell me what you think! I don't even mind if the same people review or if it's a smiley face-like this :) Remember, if you do, I'll recognize you in the next chapter.**

**Oh, while you at it, go check out my new story :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**A.N: Here's chapter 24, I decided to give you'll an early Christmas present by posting this chapter earlier, although I will be posting again before Christmas ;)**

**Anyway, the review! I love them! Keep them coming! :D Thank you to everyone for reviewing! Especially thank you to: ; sillymeowmeow; Guest; Kat (Guest); stacyw66; Team Edward Rules All; abbey loves twilight 123; Book and Cupcakes; anna (Guest); L Christine; candy1928; MissMartha; escarlet 12; TH CB talyn birchfield; Guest; psychovampirefreak; snowiewolf; scarlettstones; Twihardforever18; sshart; Carriej56; RobstenLover93; JustcallmeRiley; thelionismine; Victoria (Guest); emma holly cullen**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_After a while spending time with the twins Emmett turned to us and said, "Hey guys, are you'll ready to leave this town?" _

I actually had to blink at Emmett for a few seconds before I realized what he had just said. When I finally digested this new piece of information must face broke out into a smile. We finally were able to leave this horrible town.

"Really? Can we really leave this horrible town," I said shouting excitedly.

Emmett stared at me if I had grown a third head. "Horrible?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, yes, yes! This town is horrible," I said bobbing my head up and down sporadically.

Emmett took one step back at seeing my reaction. I didn't blame him, my reaction must have looked maniacally. This town brought out the worst in me. I couldn't wait to leave. I was overcome with joy, for the first time I was looking forward to the long journey ahead of ourselves.

Edward smiled happily, a genuine smile and said, "Looks like we have to get back to packing."

We turned around just to remember how we had left the cottage. The half assembled crib, the scattering of toys on the floor, the numerous sets of baby clothes on the bed. Okay this might take a while.

Even though there were three vampires and a half working to pack up everything we only managed to finish early in the morning and by that time, the twins and Nessie were fast asleep.

"Finally," Emmett said collapsing on the couch. His large frame took up most of the space and the old couch whined against intrusion.

Emmett isn't usually the helpful type but when push comes to shove he can be there for you. Also Emmett can't deny Nessie's pleading look when she wants something done. Emmett finally got around to believing me about how horrible this town was but only after a lot of scepticism and Edward also trying to convince him.

With Emmett here I was able to go on a long-awaited and needed hunting trip. Letting Emmett babysit alone didn't seem like the best idea, but the children were asleep which was ideal. Edward and I kept the trip very quick. We didn't want to be away from the twins too long and we wanted to leave early the next morning.

Edward and I slowed down on our run back to the cottage. Well it was more like a stroll, we had made it back in good time and it was not even sunrise yet. This gave us some time alone for the first time in a long time. Don't get me wrong, I love my children. I love them with my entire heart and being and I would do anything for them but sometime alone with Edward was needed.

So that's why I wasn't surprised when Edward wrapped his arms around my small waist and started kissing my neck. He started out gentle but I wasn't having any of that. I spun around in his arms and crashed my lips against his surprised mouth.

Edward was just too eager to respond and I couldn't help but wrap my legs against his waist. Edward responded by pushing me roughly against the nearest tree. I moaned at his fervor and couldn't help but run my fingers through his silky locks.

Out in the forest we weren't interrupted. The only things around us were the lush green foliage and the scattering of animals that were brave enough to stay close to us. The chirping of the birds signaled our departure. I couldn't help but take a deep breath of the new day, a breath I didn't need but relished it anyway.

"I missed this," Edward murmured buttoning the bottom half of his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at the now exposed chest. I had gotten a bit excited and might have accidentally torn off the top half of his buttons.

I cast my eyes down embarrassed and asked, "Missed what?"

Edward smiled his honey golden eyes amused, "I missed this, us… where we don't have to worry about anything, where there isn't an impending danger hanging over us. That's what I've missed."

I took his hand and gazed up at his face. "I've missed that too, but now we don't have to worry anymore. Esther's gone."

Edward sighed and said, "I truly hope so, my love." Edward kissed me gently before we headed off back to the cottage as fast as we could.

When we arrived we found Emmett flapping his arms wildly running around in a circle like a headless children attempting to dance in the small space of the lounge.

"What are you doing?" Edward exclaimed loudly surprised at his behavior. I pressed my lips together in an attempt to not laugh at Emmett's ridiculous behavior.

Emmett looked rather embarrassed and exclaimed loudly and angrily, "Well if you must know I was trying to get your kid to sleep."

I peered past Emmett to find my little Korra awake and clearly enjoying Emmett's performance. She was giggling and waving her arms and legs around obviously also amused by Emmett's behavior.

"Oh my poor baby," I said cooing at Korra and picking her up.

I couldn't help laughing at Emmett. "Y'know Emmett, I think her bottle would have also gotten her to sleep," I said gesturing to her bottle on the kitchen counter.

Emmett's face fell just like a kid's would, "Aww man, why didn't tell me?"

"We did," responded Edward and I at the same time. We started laughing again.

Emmett responded by raising an eyebrow at the two of us and said, "So did ya two have fun outside?"

"We went hunting as usual," Edward replied neutrally.

Emmett waggled his eyebrows at us suggestively, "Oh are you sure that's all you two did?"

I bit my lip and tried to play dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about, Emmett."

Emmett laughed at me and said, "Well I don't think that's all you two did."

He eyed Edward's half buttoned shirt and tousled hair, and the grass stains on my jeans. Emmett laughed again when he saw me staring at him with a worried expression on my face.

"I think I'll go check on Aaden," I said suddenly wanting to get out of this room as fast as I could.

As I passed Emmett he turned to me and said, "Oh Bella? There's a leaf in your hair."

I raced out of the room and away from Emmett's booming laugh to the bathroom. Sure enough the mirror showed a large orange leaf wedged in between one of my messy curls. If I had been human, I'd be beet red and dying of mortification.

I locked myself in Nessie's room and didn't leave until it was time to go. Emmett didn't say anything when I finally came out but his amusement was still etched on his face.

"Alright are we all ready to fit the boxes in the car," Emmett said clapping his hands together. We all eyed the stack of boxes in the corner of the room along with our fully packed suitcases.

It was Nessie though who piped up, "I don't think that'll all fit in the car." You didn't need a degree in Physics to see that we had a problem and there was no-way in hell everything would fit in the car.

Edward was thoughtful for a few minutes before he said, "Perhaps we'll have to call a transport company."

Emmett looked dubious, "For just a few boxes, can't we just strap it on the top."

"No!" I shouted, "What if it gets damaged?" Emmett just rolled his eyes at me.

"Transport Company it is," Edward said picking up a directory to find one.

After a few hours, which felt agonizingly long to me, everything was settled. The transport company had arrived, loaded everything carefully in the car (which I made sure of) and was off. This just left us with a few essentials we needed which could fit in the car.

I've had the twins and Nessie ready since the morning so there wasn't much to finalize and finally everyone was in the car. As I was about to leave the cottage for the last time I couldn't help but stare at it. We hadn't lived here very long but it felt like it had grown into a home. This was where the twins born, it was already their first home. Approaching the car I couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness pass through me. The cottage that I hadn't liked at first had grown on me and now we were leaving it. Leaving the cottage didn't seem to be affecting Edward or the children like it was affecting me. I wonder why that was.

Edward noticed my mood and came over to me, "What's wrong, love?"

I smiled to reassure him and said, "I think I'm just sad to leave."

Edward raised his eyebrow surprised, "I thought you were happy to leave this town."

"Oh I am! Definitely! This town is terrible, I can't wait to leave. I've never ever met such horrible in my life. But I think I'll miss the cottage," I said looking up at it.

Edward smiled reminding me, "We still do have our own cottage back home."

I hadn't forgotten the beautiful cottage Esme had built especially for us. "Yes but that won't be big enough now that we have the twins."

"I'm sure Esme will be ecstatic about designing a few more rooms," Edward said.

This reminded me about how we were going to have to tell her about the twins. I'm pretty sure Esme will be over the moon when she finds out she has two more grandchildren. Alice too, I think she'll be extra happy that she gets to do even more shopping for them.

I wonder what she would have said if she would have had a vision of the twins. She can't of course, Alice can't see hybrids. Alice's visions weren't working out as well as she hoped now that Esther was in the picture, well _was_ in the picture. Esther's powers were clouding Alice's visions at the moment. Hopefully they will clear up now that Esther's gone.

But telling Rosalie about the twins will be a whole different story. Rosalie has always wanted a baby and detested the vampire life for not allowing her to have that baby. I know Rosalie had been jealous that I had been given the opportunity to have a baby when I was pregnant with Renesmee, except that pregnancy had almost killed me.

When I was pregnant with Renesmee I really had hoped that Rosalie's caring had been for me and not just the baby. I had refused to listen to the voice at the back of my mind telling me the truth. Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde vampire who had hated me from the first time she had laid eyes on me was suddenly worried for my well-being now that I was pregnant.

Rose's attitude to me had showed me how much she wanted and yearned for a baby and would have done anything to get one. Now telling her that I had another two babies will be difficult. We will have to be very delicate about it.

Especially since I had already chosen my lifestyle to become a vampire, and became one to then get changed into human and then vampire again will be hard for Rose. That's why I had given Rose such a big role in Nessie's life, I felt guilty that Rosalie couldn't have what I have.

"Come on guys, let's make like a banana and split," Emmett said whining from the car. Nessie was the only one who laughed at that. Edward and I just ignored him.

"Ready to go, love?" Edward asked smiling and taking my hand.

"Yes, let's go home," I said pulling him toward the car.

* * *

**A.N: _The End! _Just joking :P But we're getting close, aww :( **

**Review and tell me what you think. I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is just a smiley face- like this :)  
**

**Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter :)  
**

**Oh, if you get bored go check out my new story "Rekindled Friendships? Yeah Right!"  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Hey here's chapter 25! :D**

**But firstly I want to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas, and sorry I meant to post this on Christmas Day as a present to everyone but unfortunately that wasn't able to happen. So I made it a little longer ;)**

**Again I'm sorry, this isn't yet the Cullens meeting the twins. I seem to be waffling, it's just that I want to make that chapter perfect and it isn't yet so bear with me a while.**

**I wanted to finish this story before I go back to school next year, but I don't know, I think I still have a few more ideas left…Do you want to see them? ;)**

**Thank you to all the reviews! I truly love them and love seeing them! They make me so happy. An extra special thank you to: stacyw66; TH CB talyn birchfield; twilight fan 23 (Guest); ParasiteGoddess; Jupitergirl25; 620913; Sha2000; shilpa1983; marielamicro83; Team Edward Rules All; ; Lindsey3u (Guest); BeyondSanity12; Carriej56; thelionismine; Book and Cupcakes; TwihardForever18; snowiewolf; Gooseonline; Guest; Victoria (Guest); JustcallmeRiley; TeamJasperWhitlockHale; Carol (Guest); RobstenLover93; MissMartha**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_Yes, let's go home," I said pulling him toward the car._

To say the drive was long was a damn understatement. We were driving to the airport to go home, but the airport was still quite a few hours away. I was very eager to get back home and see the rest of the family but patience has never been my strong point. This damn traffic wasn't helping.

"Urgh, how long is this going to take?" I shouted grumpily.

Edward's lips twitched, "Actually quite a while."

I frowned unhappily; for once I was more impatient than Emmett who is usually the one to get tired of long car rides. In our haste to leave we had neglected to check the free roads and now found ourselves suck in the morning rush hour traffic; at least I think that this was it. There was a long line of traffic which extended far past our eyesight.

This was going to take a while.

It didn't help that it seemed like today was going to be a hot one. Out of our stay in Goodville, we had managed luckily enough to not encounter any sunny days, but today seemed like the exception. The heat was rising steadily against the morning hours. Vampires didn't feel hot or get sweaty, but the heat did make the air heavy and dry and that did irritate me.

I was getting really agitated which didn't help my predicament with the three other children in the car, two of which were newborn babies. They were able to nap a few hours but were awake now and weren't liking our current location very much.

I agreed very much with them.

"Are we there yet?" wailed Renesmee.

"No sweetie, not yet," I answered truthfully.

Emmett and Nessie seemed to be taking turns between nagging us about out arrival to the airport. This didn't improve my mood to be reminded that there still was another long flight to still get through before we could get home. Honestly, the way we were driving, running would get us faster home.

I stared out the window trying to distract myself from the impending journey but the view wasn't that distracting. It looked like it hadn't rained in a while; the grass and bush surrounding the road were dry and yellowing.

With this heat, a forest fire might be likely. That wouldn't be good for the three vampires and three half-vampires sitting in the car. I glowered at the sky willing it to rain but the sky was still blue with a scattering of fluffy white clouds covering the sun. It was a beautiful day, it was, and there was no denying it. I was just in a foul mood.

I ached to open the window the feel the breeze against my face, to breath in clean fresh air, air that I didn't need, but liked. It was too risky though; a ray of sunlight might catch against my skin and throw a rainbow of sparkling diamonds. If the humans saw it there would be trouble with the Volturi and nobody wants another visit from the redcoats.

I tried to ignore an annoying tune coming from one of the nearby car's radio. Sometimes super hearing wasn't at all as it was cracked up to be. It vaguely reminded me of an ice cream van and I started to wonder how much money an ice cream man might make if he went up and down selling ice cream to this line of traffic.

I started giggling at the idea of a man on a bicycle cycling on the road and ringing his bell trying to get everyone's attention. Edward raised his eyebrow at me wondering what changed my mood so suddenly, I was too overcome with giggles to answer him properly.

By lunch time it was obvious it wasn't the morning traffic and there was something else. But after driving awhile and only moving a few inches each time we finally found the cause of the traffic. There was a road block ahead with about a dozen policemen who seemed to be checking cars. I groaned internally, this was the last thing we needed.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked curiously. The police were checking each car methodically and not a handful like usually. This didn't look like they were checking licences or speed limits. There was something else going on here.

Edward face was set in a frown. Oh no, this didn't seem good.

"They're checking each car for signs of Darcy. She's still missing," Edward answered. His eyes had a faraway look, obviously looking through the minds of the policemen.

Darcy? As in Darcy Malan, the mayor of Goodville's wife. They hadn't found her yet? If I had my way I would have found her by now and chucked her into the nearest psychiatric hospital where she belongs. For what she did to me, we should have gone to the police and told them.

Darcy needs to be found and punished for what she did to me. I sighed remembering my conversation with Edward about it, Darcy's punishment would mean bringing attention to ourselves and our names put through the news. However now that Esther wasn't looking for us, maybe we could…

I shook my head trying to get rid of that thought. I should focus on the fact that we were going home and I was going to see the rest of the family again. Revenge would get me no-where. I kept repeating that over and over in my head trying to make it sound true.

"The police think Darcy has been kidnapped," Edward said catching my attention.

Emmett burst out laughing, "Kidnapped? In this small town? Kidnappings don't happen here."

I had to agree with Emmett with that one. It was highly unlikely anyone could ever be kidnapped from here. Why would they anyway? This was going to be a huge scandal in this small town. Edward thinks that Darcy probably ran off when she didn't find me back in that hole.

He thinks that she panicked and thought I'd go to the police and report what she had done to me. But now the police were looking for her and now she looked like the innocent victim and not the treacherous evil woman she was. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, I had to let this go. I shouldn't live in the past, I needed to move on. Darcy only just forced me into a hole and nearly harmed my babies….

My anger sky rocketed. Edward sensed my anger and placed his hand leg to try and calm me down. It worked, it was like his touch evaporated all, well most of my anger toward Darcy Malan.

"We're getting closer," Edward said referring to the police in front of us.

Nessie shouted from the back seat, "We're at the airport! Yay!"

We all smiled at her innocence, I wished we were at the airport by now. "No darling, we're not there yet," Edward said.

Renesmee's face fell and I couldn't help but feel a pang against my heat. My poor baby, she was sad, I wanted to wipe away her frown and hold her tight. I'm still not used to these motherly instincts that hit me so strongly every now and then. It reminded me of what I am now and I loved it.

We watched as the car in front of us was searched. The passengers weren't asked to get out but I saw one of the police searching a handbag. Oh this wasn't going to look good. We still had some luggage with us and it might seem suspicious about how we were leaving. It was the middle of the week and we were up and going. Yeah, the bottles of blood in the bag for the children weren't going to look that good either.

Soon enough it was our turn and I tried to ignore the wave of fear course through me. I didn't actually have anything to worry about, we hadn't done anything. All the police were doing now is delaying our trip home, it wasn't like they were only searching us, it was everyone.

Edward rolled down the window and for a second I panicked and looked up. Thankfully the sun was still behind the clouds, although it still was hot.

"Good day officer," Edward replied politely to the very sweaty policeman. I cringed at his scent, it was disgusting and it was no right in front of us.

"Hello, sorry to bother you folks but we have to check your car," the policeman said gruffly.

"Can I ask what this is about," Edward asked feigning curiosity. Of course he already knew it was about Darcy.

The policeman hardly blinked, he was probably getting this all day. "We are conducting a missing person's search."

"Have you got any leads?" Edward asked inquiringly.

The policeman narrowed his eyes, "We not at the liberty to disclose information like that." Oh it was fine, Edward probably knows what you have by going through your head.

"So where are y'all off to?" asked the policeman.

I let Edward do all of the talking, he was better at this than I was. "Oh, we're just heading back home from our little visit." Edward said.

The policeman called over another man to come search our car and do you know who it turned out to be?

"Detective Wilbur?" I blurted out suddenly.

He recognized me easily and immediately started grinning. Right now I wanted to put my head in my hands and scream. Really? Why was all of this happening? It was like even though we left Goodville the town was still trying to get to us. All I wanted to do was go home, was that so hard?

Edward suddenly went stiff and started glaring at Detective Wilbur. Edward clenched his hands around the steering wheel and I immediately got worried. Without a steering wheel it would be harder to get home. I turned back to Detective Wilbur who looked like he was undressing me with his eyes.

No wonder Edward was so mad. Well that's my Edward and I loved him for that. I placed my palm against his fist trying to calm him down, Edward's face softened and it looked like my touch affected him the same way his did to me.

"Hiya Bella," Detective Wilbur said completely ignoring the other people in the car. The policeman who stopped us was still standing there, watching our whole exchange take place.

"Do you know these people Alex?" asked the gruff policeman.

"Yeah, they're from Goodville too," Detective Wilbur answered.

The gruff policeman raised his eyebrow at us, "You guys are from the town the same town the woman was kidnapped?"

Oh this was not looking good at all.

"Oh are you looking for Darcy Malan?" I asked innocently trying to act dumb. Emmett snorted, unimpressed by my act. I tried fluttering my eyelashes at them too, but the policemen started looking at me like I was stupid.

The policeman peered through the window of the car and noticed the luggage for the first time. We looked very suspicious now. It looked like we were running away from a crime we committed.

The policeman stared at me frowning before saying, "I'm going to have to ask you all to step out of the car please."

I started to panic I turned to Edward for help but he just looked warily at me. He turned to the policeman and said calmly, "Sir is that really necessary? You see we have babies in the car and it would be an inconvenience to them-"

The policeman cut Edward off by saying, "Out of the car, now!" Edward narrowed his eyes at him for the tone he was using. Edward didn't like being ordered around anymore than I do.

I took my time getting out of the car, carefully picking up the twins out of their car seat and guiding Nessie out the car. They were making me get out, and I sure as hell wanted to inconvenience them like they were doing to me.

"Alex, check their car," ordered the gruff policeman. We were powerless to stop them. Edward quickly tried reasoning with them, but not even that worked. It seemed that if we wanted out of here, we were going to have to let them search the car.

I was mad that they were going through our things, but not fuming as I was earlier thinking about what Darcy did to me. That was until they came across the baby bag for the twins. That was when I got scared, and when I mean scared I mean it. That was where the bottles of blood were.

I stopped breathing, if I were human I would have been sweating bullets by now. Edward was frozen too, he also knew what was in there. Damn! We should have taken more time to try and hide them! Urgh, we didn't know that the police would be checking cars!

I started imaging how my heart would have been racing if I were not a vampire. Time felt like it was going in slow motion, or maybe it was because I was seeing it through a vampire's eyes. My focus was one red alert as I watched Detective Alex Wilbur open the zipper to the bag. I grabbed Edward hand and started squeezing it like my life depended on it.

Detective Wilbur's eyes went wide when he saw what was inside. He pulled out the bottle of clear red blood and said, "What on earth is this?"

* * *

**A.N: Review and tell me what you think! I don't even mind if the same people review or if it is a smiley face :) **

**Remember if you do, I'll recognize you in the next chapter :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Mangosteen Juice which my mother forces me to drink everyday XD**

**A.N: I hope everyone's having a happy, but safe, new year! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D I love them, keep it up! :D The reviews make my extra happy and I need it, I feel a little depressed about going back to school and the reviews might make it better :P**

**Thank you to: reobessed; abbey loves twilight 123; Guest; bookworm1245; Guest; Nicole (Guest); swiftie1213189; Alice (Guest); DizzyIzzyCullen; twilightfan23 (Guest); stacyw66; Sara (Guest); Team Edward Rules All; Kat (Guest); Jupitergirl25; ; SoftballsHATEme; Guest; thelionismine; edwardandbella4eva; Victoria (Guest); BeyondSanity12; MyZebraWillEatYou; TH CB talyn birchfield; Book and Cupcakes; ILoveCherLloyd; RobstenLover93; Miss Martha; Catherine gest Lauros; Mermaid Mania**

**And don't worry, I promise this story will have a happy ending, there's just is some drama first. But we'll get to the happy ending eventually :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Detective Wilbur's eyes went wide when he saw what was inside. He pulled out the bottle of clear red blood and said, "What on earth is this?"_

Oh god no! Maybe the clear bottle wasn't the best idea in retrospect, but we sure as hell didn't think this would happen. Now what do we do? I couldn't think of anything to say, I was never good at lying, even as a human. I shouldn't try and make up something; I'll only end up getting caught up in my lie. But what about Edward?

He was frozen, still staring at the Detective holding the bottle. Edward needed to come up with a lie, and fast! My eyes widened as I saw Edward's expression. He was just as lost as I was in coming up with lie. To be honest, this wasn't the easiest thing to try and cover up.

Maybe we could try and bribe the officers. But then again, that would look even more suspicious and isn't it a bigger crime to commit? Then the police would actually have a genuine reason to take us in.

Korra started to wail, sensing my tension and soon her brother was following her lead. It seemed a little ironic that the thing that would stop the twins from crying was actually the thing getting us into trouble. I tried rocking Korra to get her to stop crying, but my heart wasn't in it. I was worried about how we were going to get out of this now.

Detective Wilbur's eyes met mine and he must have noticed my panicked expression because the asked again but this time he was more suspicious.

"What is this?" Detective Wilbur had now caught the other gruff policeman's full attention.

Suddenly Emmett jumped into the conversation by exclaiming rather loudly, "Oh you found the Mangosteen Juice."

_Oh dear god, what was Emmett doing? _

The gruff policeman's thick eyebrows furrowed, "The what now?"

_Yes Emmett, the what now?_

Emmett's eyes widened innocently, "You don't know what Mangosteen Juice is?"

_I didn't even know what it was!_ My eyes met Edward and asked the unspoken questions. Edward just shrugged rather subtly indicating that he had no idea what Emmett was talking about.

The gruff policeman answered slowly still a little suspicious, "No…what is it?"

Emmett gasped dramatically, "It's only the most healthiest juice in the entire world! It's so good for you! Didn't you know that?"

Detective Wilbur walked closer to us and peered back at the bottle before handing it to the gruff policeman. The gruff policeman scrutinized the bottle very carefully before handing it to Emmett.

"Really now?" answered Detective Wilbur.

Oh, please tell me he's buying it. That's the best, well only excuse I could think of at the moment. Thank god Emmett thought of something, no matter how strange it was.

"Yes! It's made from the fruit, Mangosteen and then harvested to create the juice. It does wonders for your body, it cures all aches and pains and is a wonder against illness," Emmett said carrying on rather excitedly.

Where on earth was Emmett getting all of this from?

I could tell that the policeman was starting to actually buy this story, which was awesome and meant that we weren't going to get into any trouble and that we could actually go home! Huh, who would have thought, Emmett to the rescue?

"I swear the juice is really good, how do you think I got all those muscles?" Emmett asked rolling up his sleeves and showing off his muscles.

Apparently this wasn't the right thing to say in front of the policeman as they suddenly got very defensive from the lack of their own physiques. Emmett's pale white muscular arms looked eerie in the dim light and the reaction from the policeman wasn't the best we'd hoped for.

"Hmmm, are you sure this juice doesn't have any of those, umm, _drugs_ in them?" asked the gruff policeman stroking his chin, suspicious again.

"No! No, it doesn't!" Emmett shouted throwing is hands up in the air. He could see they weren't believing him so he thought of something sort of genius.

"Look, I'll show you," Emmett said and scooped up Nessie from off the ground where she was sitting.

"Ness, why don't you have a sip," Emmett said grinning.

Renesmee beamed at the thought and willing took the bottle and started drinking it.

"Mmm, delicious," Nessie stated licking her lips.

Emmett turned to the policemen, "See, she's little and even she's drinking it. Now do you really think I'd ever endanger my niece by letting her drink something harmful?" Emmett put on a puppy dog pout; no doubt he'd learnt it from Alice.

"I suppose not," murmured the gruff policeman. I saw Detective Wilbur frown, no what was his problem?

I had to smile at what Emmett said, if only the police actually knew what Nessie was drinking. Their reaction would be hilarious and no doubt priceless, although we'd probably be in huge trouble with child services. I vaguely wondered what would happen to us though…

It was plain to see that Emmett had won the police over and there was no longer any reason for them to hold us anymore. We had done nothing wrong, and leaving town wasn't a crime. So they allowed us back into the car and permitted us to go. I could see Detective Wilbur still a little suspicious and I was just very eager to get out of here.

Before Edward could drive off Detective Wilbur intruded and stuck his head into through the open window. For the first time, the Detective actually looked scary. Well more mad, than scary but it was all the same.

The Detective's hair stuck out in all directions probably a product of him running his hands through it. His eyes had this wild look to it and it was almost maniac. Long gone was the annoying jerk who hit on me, here was a determined man.

But determined for what?

"Edward, drive now!" I said quietly not wanting to frighten the children.

Detective Wilbur stopped him by saying, "I know something's not right about you all. And mark my words I am going to find out!"

Edward drove off faster than usual which was new because there was still policeman from the roadblock behind us. We could still hear Alexander Wilbur's maniac laugh in the distance. My breathing was faster than usual and I tried to calm myself down by justifying that Alex Wilbur was a crazy human who saw too much.

In fact, he didn't actually see anything. I sighed, I tried to believe that, I truly tried, but I was failing. This was not what we needed right not! No! We were going home, home to our family who we hadn't seen in so long because of the trouble from Esther. So no, we didn't need this!

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

Edward placed his hand on my leg and tried to reassure me, "Don't worry Bella. We don't need to worry about that man. He's human and we've dealt with a whole lot worse."

This didn't sooth my concerns, "But Edward, Darcy was human and looked what she did!"

Edward sighed, "This is different, we don't need to worry about him. This has happened before, a human just saw too much and now we're already leaving and we'll just become a memory to him. That's all I promise."

Somehow this still didn't make me feel better. I hoped Edward was right; I wanted to believe him that everything was going to be okay now.

"Eddie's right Bella. We've left suspicions behind before and we've never gone back to prove them so the humans always end up looking stupid. So stop your worrying and just chill," Emmett said.

I smiled, nothing ever bothered Emmett. This kind of made me feel better. Emmett was right, I should just chill. Now how do I do that again?

Edward frowned, "Emmett, what did I say about calling me_ Eddie?_"

Emmett smirked, "To not do it."

Edward's nostrils flared, "Then why are you doing it!?"

"So I can get that reaction," Emmett said snickering. Nessie of course soon joined him. Damn, he was a bad influence but what would we do without him?

Edward took a deep breath and turned his focus back to the road so he wouldn't have to listen to his favourite but annoying brother. But soon enough the askings of 'are we there yet' started yet again.

"Oh Emmett, nice job making up the story about the juice," I said remembering again.

Emmett grinned, "Oh I didn't make it up, there really is a Mangosteen Juice."

"Seriously?" I asked.

Wait there really was a Mangosteen Juice, and Emmett didn't make it up? Well it did seem quite a big lie to make up on your own and Emmett did seem quite informed upon the matter.

"Yep," Emmett said putting emphasis on the 'p'.

"How do you know so much about this juice, Emmett? Especially since we don't eat or drink," asked Edward. I was also wondering about that. How did Emmett know so much?

"Hey, I do watch TV. You two should try it sometime instead of going off on your own after you put your kids to bed," Emmett said smirking.

Edward hissed at him under his breath.

After driving for a few more miles, and still no-where near the airport, the weather changed…well dramatically. The heat and stillness in the air disappeared for which I was very grateful for and the wind became colder. The skies turned an ominous grey and soon near black.

It was still afternoon and suddenly it looked like night. The wind then picked up and was soon blowing at a strong force. Soon enough a flash of lightening streaked against the dark sky and a clap of thunder soon followed waking up the sleeping twins abruptly. Of course what's a storm without rain, which soon fell in buckets from the gloomy skies.

The rain turned to hail which made loud thuds against the car. The twins, unfamiliar to this occurrence started crying loudly until I rocked them back and forth. Renesmee, feeling left out from her siblings getting the attention started crying too in the backseat. I couldn't do anything for her but try and talk to her.

She wasn't a baby anymore, her twin siblings on the other hand were. The rain was coming down in torrents and it was a wonder Edward could see anything. All I saw was water splashing against the window, Edward on the other hand needed to see to drive.

The rain did stop eventually along with the wind the lightning and thunder. The storm left as fast as it came. The skies cleared up and it was bright again. The was no sign of a storm except the wet roads. Wow that was strange, the weather was so bizarre out here.

"Whoa, the weather's so freaky here," Emmett said gazing out the window.

"I know, right?" I agreed.

"Is it over," Nessie asked in a small voice.

I turned around, smiled and said, "Yes sweetie, the storm's over."

"Oh no," Edward said gritting his teeth. His hands clenched against the steering wheel which showed this wasn't a good sign.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worried again.

"You'll see," Edward murmured and slowed his driving.

_Oh no, now what was it? _

A few meters ahead was a police car blocking the road preventing anyone going through. NO! No! Please don't tell me it was who I thought it was. No! It can't be, Edward said everything would be okay. Why does this keep happening to us? Are we jinxed or something?

I silently hoped, praying it wasn't who I thought it was. Please, please don't let it be Detective Alexander Wilbur.

* * *

**A.N: Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think :D I don't mind if it is just a smiley face :) or even if the same people review. **

**Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Hey everyone, sorry it's late. I'm starting school tomorrow, so it's been a rush and I've been so busy with getting ready that time just slipped away from me. I've also had problems posting, but it's all solved now...hopefully.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D You guys are seriously amazing! You all make my day! Thank you to: VampireFreakXoxoxo; Guest; Kat (Guest); Bibliophile13; angela hayesmitchell; Guest; SoftballsHATEme; Team Edward Rules All; reobessed; harleymaria; twilight fan23; Guest; JustcallmeRiley; Beccytwilightlover1234; stacyw66; L Christine; TH CB talyn birchfield; Vampygurl (Guest); polkadot88; thelionismine; BellaMarieSwanCullen97; RobstenLover93; Victoria (Guest); Miss Martha; Mrs. Cullen62091; BeyondSanity12; pfkman23; edwardandbella4eva; Gooseonline**

**Oh, and yes Mangosteen Juice is very much real :) **

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I silently hoped, praying it wasn't who I thought it was. Please, please don't let it be Detective Alexander Wilbur._

Edward pulled up slowly off the road onto the curb. I held my breath, a reflex action from when I was human. I gripped the seat anxiously trying to remember my strength and not tear a whole through the middle of the seat. And I'm not sure Edward would like that very much.

I let out the breath I'd been holding as noticed the policeman blocking the road. It wasn't Detective Wilbur. Thank goodness! I don't know what I would have done if it were him. I felt my anxiety decrease immensely as I realized that I'd been worrying for nothing.

Yeah, and then I remember there was a policeman outside who had just stopped us. Oh crap…

Edward rolled down his window as the policeman approached the car. This policeman looked rather friendly and compared to our other run ins with the cops, this didn't seem as bad. This policeman was smiling unlike the many other policemen in this town.

"Hey folks," answered he said.

"Hello officer," Edward answered.

I could tell that Edward was going through the policeman's head to see if there was any danger. But Edward's mind reading could only do so much, and his power only works on what the person is thinking right this second. Maybe right now Aro's power looked rather appealing.

The jolly officer looked almost sympathetic as he said, "I'm sorry but you'll be unable to continue down on this road."

Oh no! Now what?

The officer continued, "Due to the storm, a large tree has been uprooted and is now blocking the road."

Of course that would happen to us. I sighed unhappily; it felt like there was an almost invisible force trying to keep us from going home. Well stupid force, what's the point? Force? Is your job to make us unhappy or are you doing something else?

"You're kidding me right?" Emmett shouted from the back seat.

The officer looked a bit taken back by Emmett's outburst and composed himself before saying, "Umm, no I'm serious."

Emmett raised his eyebrow and said, "Well, can't you have someone move it?

The jolly officer became more serious now and said, "You can't just move it! It's a large tree which is very heavy! And anyway we already have a whole team trying before the machinery gets here."

Emmett rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "I bet I could move it and all by myself."

I stifled a laugh; I bet Emmett could if he wanted to. That gave my an idea, couldn't we just move it ourselves? We're vampires for crying out loud, we'd be able to do this. Then again, they'd be witness's there. But even if we did it at night, it would look very suspicious how a giant tree disappeared from the road. But still, maybe Edward and Emmett could go "help"

We'd be able to go home though.

Home, just the thought warmed my silent heart. I miss home; all I want to do is go home. Okay wow, I sound like a whiney child but after everything, I wanted normal. This wasn't normal. This driving around and living away from the family…

Whatever "this" was, it wasn't normal.

"Is there no other roads to take?" asked Edward bringing me back to reality.

Other roads? Please tell me there was. But of course with our luck there wouldn't be.

"No there isn't one, sorry. I can suggest going to a motel and waiting till the road is cleared," said the police officer.

A motel? Go to a motel? Was that our only choice?

"Thanks," Edward said warmly.

I frowned angrily. I was mad at the police officer, but I shouldn't be. It wasn't his fault; he didn't cause the tree to fall on the road. What should I be mad at then? I huffed, I couldn't be mad at anything. I was being silly. Edward started the car back up and made U-turn and continued back on the road we came from.

"I saw a motel back a few turns ago," said Edward. So we were actually going to a motel?

"I don't want to go to some stupid motel, let's just move the damn log and leave. This town is giving me the creeps," said Emmett echoing my sentiments exactly.

"I think it's a bit more than a log, Emmett," said Edward dryly rolling his eyes at him.

"Look, we'll just be at the motel a few hours until they move the tree. And no Emmett, we can't help them. The last thing we need is to bring attention to ourselves. Anyway the humans are perfectly capable to move it themselves," Edward said being reasonable.

I didn't like the idea, but I understood the logic behind it. So now we were going to a motel.

So yay. Unfortunately I couldn't actually muster enough enthusiasm to be excited.

* * *

"This is the motel you saw?" Emmett asked as he stared at the building in front of us.

Edward frowned, "I didn't actually see the motel, just the sign."

Nessie piped up from where she was sitting against our luggage. "Daddy, I don't want to live here."

"Me neither, Ness," Emmett said agreeing with her whole heartedly.

I couldn't blame her. The motel in front of us didn't look anything like the ones I'd ever stayed at and I haven't always stayed at the most swankiest motels. This motel obviously had seen better days. Just looking at the neon sign was putting me off.

"Clean Beds and TV."

Except that even some of the letters of the sign were burnt out so it looked like this:

" lean eds nd V"

"Perhaps, the receptionist knows any other motels," Edward answered hopefully.

We walked through a door which looked like it was on its last hinges where a gust of wind could blow it over. That wasn't helping the poor image of this place either.

We were greeting by a young well young-_ish_ receptionist with orange hair. No, not red or ginger,_ orange hair. _She obviously had a fun time messing with the hair dyes. She was very engrossed with a shiny gossip magazine with a dozen celebrities splashed on the cover. She didn't seem to notice us at first but when she did her eyes widened and her breathing sped us.

I was almost used to this reaction by now, it was still quite unnerving at times and when there are random people at the mall who just stop and gawk at me, well it's pretty unsettling. I suppose Edward and Emmett have more practice at dealing with this reaction than I do. I'll have to get used to the idea of inhumanly good looks someday, right? Let's hope that 'someday' comes soon and not in a few years, or decades…or centuries.

"So how can I help you?" said the woman in front of us who was batting her eyelashes like it was going out of fashion.

Honestly it just looked creepy, and couldn't you get a sty from all that gunk near your eyes? The woman's name plate read Janine which was written against a cheap gold painted metal which was scrapping out. We could already see the silver behind it.

Yeah just the testament to this place.

I could see that Janine had taken a shine to Emmett and for once I was actually glad that it wasn't Edward. I would have been happy to show Janine that Edward was mine and no-one else's but when you're trying to maneuver a twin pram on uneven ground, your attention is taken up elsewhere.

"Hey, is there any other motels around here," asked Emmett.

"Other motels?" said Janine. Her eyes widen as if she had no idea what we were talking about.

"Yeah, er, better motels than this," Emmett said tactlessly. That's Emmett, straight up.

"No, no there isn't any," stuttered Janine as she stared up at Emmett.

I exhaled loudly, I didn't want to stay here, I wanted to be driving home. But what other choice do we have? There wasn't one. That just left us checking in. I gave Edward a pointed look so that he could see I wasn't happy with the situation.

Edward thought for a moment before he said approached the front desk and said, "We'll have your best suite available." Edward passed Janine his credit card and I could almost hear the thoughts in her head about the sleek shiny card.

Janine hurried to get our room ready and hastily made arrangement for our luggage to be taken to our room. We didn't really need anyone to carry our bags, we could have carried them ourselves but if someone insists, isn't it rude to say no. The porter did act a bit strange thought and I swear I saw Edward giving him a look but I assumed it was it our strange arrival.

Since the outside of the motel wasn't very exciting I didn't expect the room to be very inviting but when I opened the door to the suite, I was shocked. The 'best suite available' was no more than two identical adjoining rooms with a set of twin beds and a rusty old TV. The room looked like it was once painted yellow, but over the years it had turned a greyish colour.

"Aww man, this place sucks," Emmett said frowning. Yeah, we all agreed with that statement very much.

"This is their best? It's actually quite sad, the motel could make so much of money if they knew how to run this place better," Edward said. Of course Edward would be the one to point that out.

Emmett scowled at the room one more time and said, "Ohh, I wonder if they have cable?"

Emmett raced to check and surprise surprise there wasn't any. This bummed Emmett any Nessie out more than it did to Edward and I. TV wasn't a priority to us, it was though to Emmett and Renesmee.

"Now, what am I going to do?" Emmett said slumping on the bed.

"Why don't you go call your wife and apologize," Edward said reminding Emmett.

Emmett said up straight, "Right! Rosie. Thanks Edward!" Emmett raced out the room to the adjoining one to get more privacy.

"Apologize for what?" I asked curiously. What did Emmett do now?

Edward rolled his eyes, "You know Emmett, pretty things." I dropped the subject, I knew Edward didn't like to pry it just came with reading minds. I knew he felt intrusive sometimes and he wasn't being evasive deliberately with me.

I looked at the whole suite once off to see if there was actually anything good about this place. If the best suite looked like this, I was scared to see the worst. He one good think about the suite was the chandelier hanging above. It was cracked in some places and broken in others but it sent glittery sparkled across the room.

It almost reminded me of our vampire skin, but ours was more diamond. The twins liked it thought. I lay a blanket on the bed, and placed the twins on it to look at the lights. This calmed them down as they were agitated from sitting in the car and moving around so much. The chandelier I think just bored Renesmee to sleep. She had nothing to do, but I knew she was tired from the trip today and I was glad she decided to take a nap.

I watched the twins as they gradually fell asleep, first Korra and then Aaden. They took longer to get to sleep than Renesmee. Aaden still watched to see what his sister was doing before doing it himself. They were still growing very fast, a faster rate than humans, but thankfully they still were my babies. They still looked small, perhaps from being premature and Aaden was still slightly bigger Korra.

They looked the same from when they were born, just a little bigger. Korra's hair had grown longer into these gorgeous copper curls like her older sister has. And Aaden hair was just as messy as Edward's with the same colour.

But except in certain light, you can see streaks of brown in it. They still both shared the beautiful emerald-green eyes of Edward and it made me so happy that Edward could have something from his past even it was now in the twins.

"What are you thinking about, angel?" Edward asked quietly wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck to peer at his beautiful face. All I could see in his eyes were pools of love and adoration. The affection I saw made my heart swell and lift my unhappily mood about not being able to get home.

"I was thinking about the twins," I said answering truthfully. Edward pulled me toward the bed the twins were lying on and we sat watching them.

"They're truly a miracle aren't they," Edward said quietly stroking Aaden's check gently.

"They are," I agreed whole heartedly.

"They have such innocent dreams," Edward said smiling.

"They do?" I asked inquiringly.

With the twins I wouldn't be able to know, unlike with Nessie. Her gift allowed me to see into her mind, to see what she wanted to show me. With the twins however, they didn't possess that power which made it difficult sometimes to me when I didn't know what they want.

Edward with his mind reading always knew exactly what they wanted, but at times when he wasn't around I knew it was going to get difficult for me. The twins were still little enough to not know how to communicate via speech and I was grateful for that, I relished in the fact that they were babies and I was to care for them.

This reminded me of something. Nessie's gift was made known to everyone probably minutes after her birth. I didn't know the exact details of it due to the fact that I was undergoing the change from human to vampire, but I did know she made use of her power very quickly. The twins hadn't shown any gift at all and I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it.

I knew that Edward's gift felt more like a curse at times and as much as mind reading came in handy to him he didn't enjoy it very much. Edward has learnt how to block out the voices now, but that took some time and patience.

I didn't want the twins to end up with gifts had they're saddled with for the rest of their lives that they don't enjoy. I had no control over it, but I wanted to the twins to have a normal life as possible and if that meant no other powers, I was fine with that. I didn't know how they would feel about that though when they're older.

"Hmm, they dream in colours and shapes. It's very sweet to see how much we actually mean to them," Edward said still talking about the twins dreams.

"I'm glad they can sleep peacefully, without any worry," I said.

I knew that after the encounter with the Volturi, Nessie had changed. Days after that faithful day she would wake up crying from nightmares. I hated that she was plagued with nightmare of that horrible day and I only hope one day she'll be able to get over that. I didn't want the twins to go through the same thing. I didn't want the twins to ever be scared of the Volturi.

Speaking of the Volturi it brought up one thought.

"Edward? What are we going to tell the Volturi about the twins," I asked worriedly.

* * *

**A.N: Okay please don't hate me, I know it's not the Cullen's meeting the twins. I'm still working on that, but I do have a reason for these these interruptions and they'll make sense soon...I hope ;)  
**

**So please review and tell me how you liked that :) I don't mind if the same people review or if it is a smiley face :) Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do :D  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Hi everyone, here's chapter 28, the start of the real drama. He he he ;)**

**Wow it's been three days of school and I already am so busy :( But guess what? It's my birthday today! :D So review and make my day special. :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading them! They make me so happy :D Thank you to: SaRa (Guest); Kat (Guest); Team Edward Rules All; stacyw66; reobessed; thelionismine; JustcallmeRiley; DizzyIzzyCullen; RobstenLOver93; Jj10 (Guest); Book and Cupcakes; psychovampirefreak; VampireFreakXoxoxo; SoftballsHATEme; Victoria (Guest); pfkman23; MissMartha; Gooseonline**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"_Edward? What are we going to tell the Volturi about the twins," I asked worriedly._

Edward's face was unreadable as he pondered this latest question of mine. It was a few minutes before Edward sighed before turning to me to answer.

"I don't know Bella. The last thing we need right now is a visit from them."

I frowned uneasily, Edward was usually the one with all the answers and right now he didn't have any which scared me more than it should.

"We have to tell them Edward. Keeping secrets from the Volturi is worse," I said.

Edward buried his face in his hand and whispered, "We won't survive another visit from them."

Edward looked so forlorn that I had to wrap my arms around him. I knew what he meant and that frightened me. The last time the Aro and the Volturi visited they weren't looking for a crime to punish for but for a reason to turn apart this family.

That way he'd be able to get what he wanted. Aro would get what he desired so much. Alice. Edward. Me…Renesmee.

No! Aro would never, ever get what he wanted. No! I wouldn't allow it. I knew what he'd do to the rest of the family; he wouldn't care to not kill them. He had to anyway, to make it look like he was "saving us". All he wanted was to use us as a crown jewel in his collection. Aro didn't care about the others, he only wanted the gifted.

A horrible thought fluttered into my head that I could stop. The twins…they didn't have any gifts. At least not that we suspected. Aro wouldn't…No! No-one was that terrible, were they?

I already knew the answer in my head.

I pushed away all of those thoughts from my head. I gazed at my sleeping babies, they looked so innocent. They shouldn't have to go through this. They should be in a normal home with a loving family where their safety wasn't compromised every few hours.

The Volturi were evil. There was no doubt about it. They were though very powerful and there wasn't anything we could do about that. No-one has ever challenged them or if they did, they're not around to tell us anymore. No-one messed with the gave me an idea though.

"Edward, if the Volturi did come, maybe they'd…"

Edward's eye's narrowed. He already knew what I was talking about and I could tell he didn't like the idea.

"No Bella, the Volturi wouldn't help us with Esther. Don't forget who sent her to us in the first place!"

That stumped me, "Well, maybe it was only just Caius's idea?"

Edward raised his eyebrow, "Even if it was at first, Aro would have found out the moment he touched Caius's hand. And look, even if Aro was angry, he hasn't tried to do anything to help us, now has he?"

Edward was right. Just like he always was.

Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head, "I know you're only trying to help, Bella. You don't need to though, Esther's gone now."

Was she now? I don't know what to believe anymore. I truly wanted to believe that she was gone, gone for good, but there was something nagging at my subconscious and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

Emmett came ambling into the room with a huge smile on his face. I know he had just finished his call with Rosalie but why was he grinning like this for? What's he up to? I turned to Edward to ask but the look on his face was information enough. Edward was frowning meaning whatever Emmett was grinning about he was blocking from Edward.

Oh well, we'll find out soon enough. Emmett's not that good at blocking his thoughts from Edward, he'll slip up eventually and Edward will find out.

Emmett came and sat down next to me and said, "What's up Bells? Why so glum?"

I half smiled; I'd been trying to not let my anxiety show, for Edward's sake and the children. But if Emmett could see it, I probably wasn't doing a very good job at it then.

"I'm just worried, Emmett," I said answering truthfully.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me, "You're such a pessimist. Esther's gone now, so chill!"

"Yes, but how do we know that? She could still come back anytime and remember Alice can't see, so well all are still in danger!" I said shouting.

I was close to getting hysterical and I had to keep reminding myself that there were sleeping babies just a few meters away and if I keep shouting I'll end up waking them. And I didn't want to wake them.

"Bella, Bella my love, relax," Edward said coming over and pulling me on his lap.

He let my bury my head in his chest and let me dry sob. He patiently rubbed my back until I calmed down. I could see worry in his eyes as he watched me. Even Emmett was concerned about me. My sobs finally lessened and eventually stopped and I suddenly felt very self-conscious about crying front of them.

"Bell, are you okay?" Emmett asked softly, very uncharacteristically of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said pulling away from Edward and walking to the corner. I pulled my fingers through my hair trying to make it look almost presentable and also to distract myself. I could hear Edward and Emmett chatting quietly by themselves.

"Bella? We're going to call the Denali's just to hear what they say about Esther, okay?" Edward said pulling my attention back.

I looked at him blankly for a few seconds not realizing what he just said.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair trying to act not nervous, "It's just to confirm about Esther."

It seemed like a very good idea. Maybe this would make me feel better. I think I just needed to hear the confirmation directly and I'd stop worrying.

Edward pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number in a flash, so quickly that even I missed it. Edward put the phone on speaker so we could all hear. The phone rang for a few rings before it was answered. The waiting was agonizing even if it was only a few seconds.

After a couple of rings, Kate answered the phone, "Hello?"

Edward too, looked a little relived when she answered the phone. "Hello Kate, it's Edward."

"Edward? Oh my god, are you okay? Carlisle told us what happened," Kate said frantically, realizing it was us.

"Yes Kate, we're fine now that Esther's gone," Edward said.

Kate gasped, "She's gone? Oh that's wonderful! Thank god that horrible woman gone."

Wait what? Kate didn't know that Esther was gone? How is that possible? Wouldn't Kate have been the first person Tanya told? I shared a look with Edward; he shared the same sentiments with me.

"Kate? You didn't know? Tanya didn't tell you?" Edward asked quickly.

"Edward what are you talking about? Of course I didn't know. And Tanya doesn't know Esther's gone yet," Kate said.

I gave Emmett a sharp look; he said Tanya said that Esther's gone. So how does Tanya suddenly not know now? Emmett's eyes widened in alarm as he realized what Kate had said.

"What do you mean? Tanya was the one who said Esther was gone. Tanya phoned and said her friends in Russia saw her there," Emmett said speaking up suddenly.

"Emmett is that you? Tanya phoned? Tanya phoned and said that Esther was gone? Are you sure, it couldn't have been her and anyway, Tanya doesn't have friends in Russia," Kate said.

My breathing accelerated. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong here.

"Yes! I'm very sure it was Tanya who phoned!" Emmett said loudly.

Edward took over the talking now, "Are you sure Tanya doesn't have any friends in Russia?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. What's going on Edward?" Kate asked worried. She already could sense something was radically wrong here.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder to steady me and also to stop me pacing. I knew it! I knew something was wrong! This was just too good to true!

"Kate? Where's Tanya right now?"

"Tanya's out hunting with Carmen and Eleazar. Edward why would Tanya do this?" Kate said almost sobbing.

"I don't know. I, I don't know," Edward admitted finally.

"Kate, would you ask Tanya to phone us as soon as she got back," Edward said.

Edward put the phone off and we were all quiet for a few seconds before Emmett burst out, "What the hell?"

Edward pulled me into his arms and just held me there for a few seconds. I could tell he was trying to be strong, strong for all of us and this wasn't going according to our go home plan.

"Maybe, maybe Tanya just forgot to tell them or she meant to but got distracted," Edward said trying to justify Tanya's actions.

I wanted to believe him, I needed to believe him. That was my breaking point right now and I needed this.

At that moment a knock on the door distracted us all from the current situation.

Emmett's face suddenly changed from anxious to a grin and so did Edward's surprisingly enough. I hated being in the dark about these things that the other two obviously knew about.

I walked over to the door and yanked it open in frustration.

"ALICE!" I cried out. In front of me was Alice dressed impeccably as always with a huge smile on her face. I immediately threw my arms around her neck and hugged her as hard as I could. If she were human, I'd probably be throttling her by now but Alice responded with the same fervor as me.

I vaguely noticed the blonde gorgeous model of Rosalie walk through the door and wrap herself around Emmett kissing him very passionately. I averted my eyes, embarrassed at their lack of caring about public displays of affection. Emmett just grinned at my embarrassment; I swear if I had been human I would have been red in the face.

After Rosalie managed to detangle herself from Emmett, I greeted her with a hug. It was no secret that I got along better with Alice, and Rosalie and I have had our issues, but she is still family and I have missed her.

"Oh Alice, I've missed you," I said after a few minutes, just unable to help myself. Alice hugged me again and pulled Edward into our hug too. Edward was very close to Alice and she undoubtedly missed him very much too. This caused us all to make one big hug including Emmett and Rosalie, not wanting them to feel left out.

As soon as we found our bearing, the phone call out of our minds for now, Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Bella! Tell me everything! The fact that I haven't been able to see you has killed me. I wanted to know everything."

I smiled at her enthusiasm, that was Alice and damn I missed that.

"I'll tell you everything Alice, but first I want you to meet someone, well actually two someones," I said grinning.

Alice frowned obviously confused but Rosalie wasn't. I hadn't seen her walk into the room. But by the time I looked she had already walked into the room and had undoubtedly seen the twins on the bed.

"What is this?" Rosalie said slowly gesturing to the bed. There was no-way she didn't already know and us breaking it to her gently wasn't going as we hoped it would.

The look on Rosalie's face was the last thing I saw before she ran out the room.

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Is it confusing anyone? Review and tell me what you think! :D I don't even mind if it's the same people who review or if it is just a smiley face. And I'll recognize you in the next chapter ;) Don't forget, it's my birthday :)**

**Quick question: Do you want the twins to have powers? I haven't decided yet. If they did, what would you have them have? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Don't kill me, I'm sorry I didn't update last week. I've been very busy with school, tests, projects and my new latest obsession with the Iron Fae series. I've literally been trying to read between classes walking through the halls. **

**So forgive me if I randomly start talking about my love obsession with Ash. Oh my word! *swoon* I am dying for the book The Lost Prince and I can't seem to find it, so if I don't update next week it's because my friends have killed me for irritating them by only taking about it :D**

**Aww, thanks for the birthday wishes and reviewing! I had an awesome day because of them! Thanks to: VB-A-V; bellaxxxdiva; shilpa1983; twilight fan23 (Guest); reobessed; Carriej56; Team Edward Rules All; TH CB talyn birchfield; MissMatha; MrsEmmettMcCarty (Guest); Juiptergirl25; thelionismine; Book and Cupcakes; Princess queen cupcake; Beyond Sanity12; harleymaria; Mrs Cullen620913; pfkman23l; swiftie121389; RobstenLover93; VampireFreakXoxoxo; Victoria (Guest); silverhawk88; Emily (Guest)**

**Please bear with me about Rosalie. You'll see what I mean now ;)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_The look on Rosalie's face was the last thing I saw before she ran out the room. _

I stopped breathing. I hadn't wanted this to happen. No! No! What was wrong with me? Why didn't I tell her sooner, I never ever wanted Rosalie to find out and react like that. I felt a tug against my self-conscious. Maybe Rosalie was over reacting. No! I couldn't think like that, I mean what kind of person would I be if I thought about my sister like that.

Emmett sighed and mumbled, "I knew she'd react like this. I'll go talk to her…"

"No Emmett," I said stopping him. "Let me talk to her okay?"

Emmett looked at me for a few moments before nodding and said, "Call me if things get too intense."

Oh damn, was he expecting things to get too intense? Crap, was I in for it now?

I found Rosalie easily enough; she was perched upon a rock nearby. She hadn't run away too far. She had her back to me as I approached her. She was wearing a pale jacket with fur across the hood. Her angelic blonde hair fluttered down her back, messed from running, but still beautiful on her.

Rosalie was sobbing; I could hear it from here even though she was trying to cry softly. I felt terrible now; I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like I could go over and try to hug her or something. She would probably ring my neck, and anyway the whole hugging thing was Alice's thing.

"Rosalie-" I started, trying to get her attention.

"DON'T!" she screamed, whirling around to face me.

I took a step back, startled.

"Don't you even try to defend yourself," Rosalie said crying out.

I didn't know what to say, let alone defend myself anyway. Hey, what do I have to defend myself from anyway? I opened my mouth to speak, but Rosalie beat me to it.

"What is your problem anyway? You think you're so perfect, don't you!" Rosalie screeched pointing a finger at me.

"I'm not perfect, trust me," I said quietly not having anything else to say.

"Oh, I know that! I don't know what Edward see's in you. You're just a plain little nobody!" Rosalie said shouting.

That stung. Okay this was it. What was her problem? I know she was hurt and all, but where does she get a round calling me names. I tried to control my anger bubbling inside of me, reminding myself that Rosalie was just angry at the situation and not directly at me.

"Okay Rosalie, I know that you are angry, but please hear me out-," I said before Rosalie cut me off, again.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you! Why the hell should I?" Rosalie said shouting.

"ROSE! Look, you're acting a tiny bit crazy right now," I said regretting the words as soon as I said them. They hadn't come out the way I wanted them to come out, and now I was going to get it.

Rose started walking toward me, not running, not strolling, but walking which made me even more scared. I tried moving back, but she was faster than me. She got close enough that I could see her coal-black eyes with dark rings around them. It was clear she hadn't hunted in weeks. Oh this wasn't good. It didn't help that Rosalie had this kind of strange demented look on her face.

For the first time I realized how tall Rose was. It also didn't help that she was wearing heels against my flats and right now she towered over me very, very much. I prided myself in thinking that Edward would come running the minute I screamed, and he was probably listening to this right now anyway.

"Don't call me crazy! I am not a crazy person! I am a civilized mature adult which can't be said about you," Rosalie said blaring.

I'm sorry, what now? She was the civilized mature adult now? And what did that leave me? The screaming lunatic who won't listen?

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and choosing my next words very carefully so my head isn't chewed off by Rose.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way," I said.

Well, that was kind of true. I hadn't wanted Rosalie screaming and crying outside, but on the other hand I hadn't actually come up with a sensitive way to tell her either. Given their surprising arrival, I sort of had and excuse… I think.

For the first time, Rosalie didn't have a snarky comment. Instead she just looked broken, no defeated. I'd never seen her like this before, ever, not even when Nessie was born. When Nessie was born, Rosalie had been ecstatic, she had been over the moon. Why was she acting like this now?

What had changed. I know I expected her to be a little mad or something, but this? I don't know. But now, now Rose looked she was just about to crumple. This was very worrying; I was internally debating whether to go get Emmett when Rosalie spoke up.

"Don't look at me like that! I can see your face. It's pity. I don't want your pity, and what's worse you have not one iota of how I feel about this," Rosalie said.

"Why don't you tell me," I said wanting to understand.

"You don't know what it's like!" Rosalie said shouting again.

"Okay, okay, I don't understand. Why don't you enlighten me then? Because I really want to understand how you can stand there shouting at me when you haven't given me one second to tell you what happened to me!" I said losing my calm.

Rosalie frowned, sensing my sudden change in attitude and mood. She then took a long deep breath, almost to calm herself down too.

"Bella, I've always wanted a child, always. Even when I was a little girl I would imagine myself with a perfect husband and family. I imagined meeting a perfect man. I would have a big house with a big yard for the children to play in. My dream changed when I got older, almost as if my dream matured," Rosalie said giving me a grim smile.

"When I got older and I saw other women with babies, I wanted that. I saw women pregnant, with life… actual life in their stomachs, something they had created. I wanted it. I watched them become mothers and take care of their children with utter tenderness and devotion. I wanted that. I watched the children grow up and care for the mothers unconditionally. I wanted that," Rosalie said biting her lip. She looked like she was about to cry again and steadied herself before carrying on.

"And then I became a vampire, and suddenly I couldn't have all of that. My dream had been snatched away from me. My dream had been cruelly taken away from me, and it hadn't even started yet. But yet I still watched from afar, mothers with their children. No matter how this world had changed from when I had grown up, that hadn't changed. Mothers and their children," Rosalie said laughing bitterly. I didn't know what to say so I carried on listening.

"Then I met Emmett, and I felt like a void had been filled in my life, but at the same time another one appeared. Does that make sense?"

Rosalie didn't wait for an answer before carrying on, "I had met my dream man, but fate was cruel. I couldn't have any children. My vampire state wouldn't allow the miracle of life. Years passed, well more like decades and then you came along. And soon enough you fell for Edward and I couldn't understand how you could give up something so huge as children. You were willingly giving up something I would have killed for. You were giving up something, something that had been taken away from me ever so viciously."

I listened very intently and I suddenly understood something about her, why she was so bitter all the time. Why she was so bitter to me. She felt as if her dream had been snatched away from her, and it had in a way.

"I understand Rosalie. I get it now," I said quietly.

"No! No, you don't! I'm not done. You married Edward and then something happened. You got pregnant. It was utterly unheard of and impossible, but yet here you were. I felt this instant jealously for you and I didn't understand why. I could see you dying, the baby was killing you but yet I still felt jealous."

"I was jealous how you had got what you wanted but still was able to get something that was taken away from me. It was then I realized something, if you died, I'd get the baby. I knew the way I was thinking was wrong and terrible and I was horrible for thinking of something happening to you, but I couldn't help myself. I prided myself in thinking I was doing Edward a favour, that he wouldn't want something that killed you," Rosalie said admitting this.

Rosalie had just admitted in wanting me dead so that she could take my baby. And do you know what I felt right now? No, it wasn't anger. Somehow I wasn't angry at Rosalie. I know deep down that I should have been, and that would be the normal reaction.

But then again, I wasn't normal. I waited for an emotion I could recognize about how I was feeling right this moment. Then I realized, I understood Rosalie. I get why she felt that way about me. It wasn't that she was a horrible witch, she just wanted to be a mother.

I was fine with Rosalie until she decided to carry on with her story, "But then you didn't die and was turned into a vampire. But yet as a vampire, you were able to have a family with yourself, Edward and Nessie! I can't even describe how I felt, but somehow I was able to smother those emotions. I suspect Jasper knew, but he didn't say anything."

"But now! Now, I don't understand! In the midst of our family being in danger, you were able to go off and spawn another two more children! That is what I don't understand. How could you be so selfish? Do you not think of others?" Rosalie said screeching again.

That did it. I was done. I was done with understanding. I was done with calming myself. No more.

I would have done it, I would have attacked her. I would have attacked my own sister. I would have pulled out her hair clump by clump and torn off her pretty designer clothes. Don't ever bring my children into a fight. But something stopped me; well it was more like someone anyway.

* * *

**A.N: Okay, I get it. Not everyone is going to like Rosalie's reaction. But review and tell me what you think anyway. Even if it is just a smiley face or frowney face.**

** But please understand, I didn't want Rose to have the same reaction she had with Nessie. I wanted her to not be okay with this. This will give Rosalie more character with room for growth (hopefully) in the next few chapters. So bear with me, please ;)**

**Remember I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you review! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N: Hey everyone :) I'm sorry I couldn't update. **

**But confession time, I won't be able to be posting weekly, I'm sorry. I've tried, really tried but I'm really busy and school has to come first for me. I hope I'm not disappointing my very loyal readers, but don't worry I'll still be updating every few weeks :) **

**Thank your for reviewing, I apprecaite every single one of them. You're are all the best! :D Thank you to: Beccy Whyte (Guest); Aurelia (Guest); EBRAJERCECullen 130; beccaafowler; thelionismine; shilpa1983; TH CB talyn birchfield; Sara(Guest); Twihardforever18; stacyw66; reobessed; Team Edward Rules All; Book and Cupcakes; Juiptergirl25; angela hayesmitchell; Melody (Guest); Mermaid Mania; swiftie121389; psychovampirefreak; L Christine; dann965; edwardandbella4eva; Victoria (Guest); BeyondSanity12; Kat (Guest); bellaxxxdiva; RobstenLover93; MissMartha; Slave4Ana; xodreamalittledreamxo; Goosonline; VB-A-V**

**And sorry it's short ;)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I would have done it, I would have attacked her. I would have attacked my own sister. I would have pulled out her hair clump by clump and torn off her pretty designer clothes. Don't ever bring my children into a fight. But something stopped me; well it was more like someone anyway._

"Bella, _wait, _she doesn't mean that," Emmett shouted appearing out of no-where, putting a firm hand on my shoulder to hold me down.

I shrugged it off; I wasn't going to stop just because Emmett showed up. Then again my odds didn't look all that good with my big muscley brother next to me, who definitely wasn't going to take my side if this came to a fight.

"She didn't mean that, did you Rosie?" Emmett said giving Rosalie a pleading look.

"YES! I did and I'm not taking it back," Rosalie snarked back, turning her back to me. I gave look to show how I felt but he just looked exasperated.

"Rose…"Emmett said quietly.

Now that Emmett was here, I could take a deep breath and relax. It didn't help until I got to the tenth breath. Even then, my patience level was very small. I didn't really want to fight with Rosalie, I was angry with her, yes, but did I want to fight her? No. I didn't.

Rosalie was angry with me, she was and there was nothing I could do about it now. Not at the moment anyway. Maybe we could try and discuss this calmly another time. Calmly another time? God, I sounded like a bloody therapist.

I put myself in Rosalie's shoes for a moment, she just found out about the twins. The twins which just made the number of children I have increase from one to three, overnight. The children Rosalie always wanted…what I have.

I get why Rosalie was angry, but why would she say all those things to me? They hurt more than I realized. I wanted to apologize, just to make Rosalie not angry with me. Emmett ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit I realized he had picked up from Edward. I then realized how much this was for him to deal with.

Emmett understood what Rosalie was doing was wrong, but he still loved her and wanted to support her regardless. I decided that I needed to end this, once and for all now, so that we can go home. Alice was here, and I hadn't seen her in so long, and I so badly wanted to spend time with her.

"Rosalie, look, I am truly sorry but can't we just go home and try to put this behind us. I will try to make it up to you, I promise," I said.

I was grasping at straws now, I didn't know what to do or say to make Rosalie feel better and I don't even think there was anything I could ever do right now. Let's just focus on getting home and then we'll try and deal with all of this.

I finally dawned on Rosalie that I had said something for she had looked like she was in her own world for a minute there. I wondered what she was thinking of to make her not react to something I said.

"No," Rosalie said quietly after a while. "No, we can't just go home and pretend everything is the same as it was."

I frowned at this, what did Rosalie want then? I couldn't turn back the time and even if I could I wouldn't want to, not if it meant I'd lose my beautiful twins. I didn't care about the pain and fear I went through to have them; I do it a thousand times if it meant getting them. With a pang, I realized Rosalie had never experienced this and that she'd do anything to even if it meant unfortunate circumstances.

"What do you mean, Rosie? We are going to go home now and that'll be the end of all of this," Emmett said.

I knew he was talking about the whole Esther thing but Rosalie wasn't and Emmett knew this. I don't think he wanted to face what she really had to say.

Rosalie looked up at Emmett and gave a dark chuckle. The sound that escaped her lips wasn't at all cheerful and happy. That sound sent chills down my back and made my fists clench.

"I'm not going home, not is she is there, if they're there," Rosalie said sharply.

That sent knives into my heart; Rose didn't want to come home because of me and the twins. She didn't want to be near me anymore. I had actually driven her away from her own home. Her home that had been hers for way longer than it had been mine. I knew there was no justification of what Rosalie said but it felt that Rosalie deserved to go home more than everyone else, more than me.

"Then what do you want to do then?" Emmett huffed exasperatingly. I didn't expect Rosalie to respond. I just assumed to Emmett said that because he was tired of this conversation.

So it surprised me when Rosalie answered, "I'm leaving."

Emmett and I just blinked at her for a few seconds surprised at what just came out of her mouth. Wait she didn't just say?

"Rosie, what are you talking about?" Emmett said slowly.

Rosalie responded without blinking, "I told you, I'm leaving."

I inhaled sharply, she meant what she just said. It wasn't just a spur of the moment or in anger kind of thing. Rosalie really meant it.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" I asked for confirmation.

"I'm going," Rosalie said saying no more than that. She turned away from me and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder before turning to Emmett.

"Coming Emmett?"

Emmett stared at her wide-eyed and spluttered, "You can't be serious Rosie, we can't leave." The look on Rosalie's face showed how serious she actually was. She really wanted to leave.

"I told you, I'm not staying," Rosalie said simply.

Realization hit me, "Wait, wait, Rosalie don't leave. Look I'm sorry, but you can't just leave, you're family."

Rosalie laughed at me darkly, "Watch me, I'm done here." She flipped her hair again before turning toward the forest and running off.

"Rosalie!" I shouted. She left, oh my god she actually left. What the hell? I drove my sister away. My own sister. What was wrong with me?

I wanted to go after her, to stop her and bring her back. She couldn't just leave, she was family and family doesn't just abandon each other, like now.

But I couldn't go after her. I had responsibilities, like my two newborn babies at home right now. I couldn't just leave them and go after Rosalie no matter how much I wanted to. Even if I did I don't know how Edward or myself for that matter would feel about putting Rosalie above my own children. I loved Rosalie, but my children came first. They came first every time and that will never change.

"Rosalie! Come back, please!" I called out again. But she was too far already, she'd slipped through my fingers.

"Emmett, do something!" I shouted in a state of panic.

Except he was just frozen staring at the spot where Rosalie just left. Oh my, something just dawned on me. Rosalie just left without even looking to see if Emmett was following her. But maybe….maybe she just assumed he'd follow her, anywhere, even if it where this. But still…

"Emmett! Emmett snap out of this. You need to go get her," I cried trying to get his attention.

Emmett needed to get her back and then we all could talk some sense into her. Rosalie is just in shock she just needs to accept what just happened so we could all move on. Rosalie needs time, that's all. I hope. Emmett finally snapped out of it after my constant shouting. But when he did, he looked crushed. I couldn't blame him. His love of his love just ran away.

Emmett was quiet for a few moments. Something came over him though. I don't know what it was. But it was something profound that sunk into him.

"No! She can't just leave! I'm going to get her," Emmett shouted grabbing my shoulders. He had a look in his eyes. I couldn't quite place what it was, determined maybe, voracious? I don't know, but whatever it was, it was serious.

"Okay, okay Emmett. Yes, you'll get her and bring her back, bring her home," I said trying to soothe him.

"I'm going to bring her back, she's going to come back," Emmett said almost as if he was telling himself that more than he was telling me.

* * *

**A.N: It's short, I know. But review and tell me what you think. I don't mind if the same people review or even if it is just a smiley face :)**

**Remember, I'll recognize you in the next chapter if you do ;)**


End file.
